Le Temple des Malheurs
by Maggie95
Summary: Un étrange village comptait depuis des siècles de nombreuses disparitions. Une jeune femme intriguée, décida de découvrir ce qu'il s'y passait vraiment. Cependant, une rencontre en ce lieu changea sa vie à jamais et devint très vite un cauchemar. La fuite de la jeune femme et les conséquences de tout ceci la mirent dans un pétrin dans lequel elle ne pouvait s'en sortir seule.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

Un étrange village

Dans les rues étroites et sombres, une jeune femme marchait tranquillement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de but précis et errait seulement dans ce village pour mieux le découvrir. En effet, il était un mystère pour tout le monde même pour ses habitants. Un petit quotidien au nom célèbre avait fait un article dessus et avait attiré l'attention de la voyageuse. Il rapportait les nombreuses disparitions inquiétantes d'enfants comme d'adultes qui s'y passaient depuis des siècles déjà. Elles avaient la fâcheuse tendance à se produire lorsque la victime tombait malade d'un virus, comme aimait l'appeler les villageois, encore inconnu des spécialistes. Cependant, il n'y avait pas de symptôme ni de moyen pour le déceler avant son apparition et personne ne savait comment il se transmettait. Les habitants du hameau avaient l'impression que la maladie contaminait les personnes au hasard. En effet, elle affectait n'importe qui, sexe et âge confondu. De plus, elle se déclarait brusquement sans que l'on sache comment et à n'importe quel moment de la journée ou nuit ; le visage blême comme la mort, les cheveux qui tombent, les ongles noirs, les dents de la même couleur et extrêmement fragilisées, les yeux rouges, les veines noires qui lézardent le visage, ... En bref ces changements indiquaient clairement que la maladie était là et que la personne était condamnée puisqu'il était trop tard.

Les statistiques de la région avaient enregistrés des chiffres irréguliers incomparables avec celles des autres régions puisqu'elles n'étaient pas touchées par ce phénomène. Malgré cela, elles avaient à peu près le même nombre de décès par an, ce qui voulait dire que le hameau avait un taux « normal » de mortalité.

Le maire du village n'avait rien voulu entendre de tous cela et avait démissionné puis déménagé. Personne n'avait accepté son poste pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'un courageux arrive d'un village voisin et décide de prendre en main cet hameau. Cependant, quelques jours plus tard il fut porté disparu et depuis la place était resté vacante.

Une rumeur courait parmi les habitants à ce sujet comme quoi il y aurait eu un complot ou que le poste de maire était maudit mais il y en avait une autre que les villageois préféraient raconter aux touristes, s'il y en avait bine sûr. Ainsi, cette dernière parlait d'un temple maudit qui attirait les personnes atteintes de l'étrange maladie. Arrivées la-bas, elles étaient conduites dans une salle pour accomplir un rite de passage dans un autre monde, leur monde. Après cela, leur apparence changeait pour prendre celle d'un démon mangeur de coeur humain. (Personne ne savait à quoi ressemblait ces monstres mais aucun touriste n'osait poser la question.) En fait, leur côté humain passait dans l'autre monde et le démon en eux se réveillait. Tout le monde en avait un en lui, que ce soit un homme, un chat, une fleur,... tout ce qui était vivant en somme. Les conséquences et les suites de cette transformation, soit dis en passant très douloureuse, étaient la perte de souvenirs de leur vie passée, la souffrance causée par le soleil, la faim perpétuelle et la mort au bout de quelques jours. En effet, ces monstres ne vivaient pas longtemps du fait qu'ils soient séparés de leur côté humain mais avant de mourir ils devaient impérativement accomplir une tâche. Ils devaient servir leur dirigeant encore plus monstrueux qu'eux puisque lui ne se contentait pas de dévorer le coeur d'un humain mais son corps entier. La mission qui leur était confiée était simple : trouver un successeur.

Inutile de dire que la rumeur ne tenait pas debout et effrayait peu de gens. Les habitants du village devaient vraiment s'ennuyer pour inventer une histoire pareille. La jeune femme la trouva ridicule lorsqu'un homme d'un âge avancé vint la lui conter.

Les villageois (une dizaine) étaient toujours heureux de voir un voyageur ou un quelconque touriste ainsi lorsqu'ils avaient vu la jeune femme, ils s'étaient pratiquement tous jetés sur elle pour lui proposer leurs services, un hébergement ou une visite guidée. Mais elle refusa tous cela pour pouvoir découvrir seule le mystère de ce village, ce qu'elle n'avoua pas aux habitants, bien sûr. Ignorant toutes les personnes autour d'elle qui lui jetaient des regards curieux, elle s'engouffra dans une auberge dans laquelle elle avait loué une chambre, posa ses affaires puis ressortit directement, non sans remarquer qu'elle était la seule cliente de la vieille battisse. En effet, le village devait dater de plusieurs siècles, peut être depuis les disparitions, et dégageait une ambiance sombre et morne. Celui qui n'était pas au courant des rumeurs sur cet hameau prendrait ces jambes à son cou avant même de les connaître. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui était encore plus étrange : les habitants restaient quand même dans ce trou malgré l'histoire du temple et des disparitions. La jeune femme en avait déduit que c'était peut être parce qu'ils étaient trop attachés à cet endroit puisqu'ils y vivaient depuis leur enfance et que leurs ancêtres avant eux s'y été installés ou c'était seulement pour des raisons financières.

La jeune femme longeait les poubelles pour passer dans une des ruelles étroites quand soudain son attention fut attirée par une boutique ou un restaurant, elle ne savait pas trop. L'enseigne clignotait d'une couleur défraîchi, les murs étaient parcouru de végétations et des affiches à moitié déchirées y étaient collées. Une porte tout aussi délabrée, poussiéreuse à souhait, ajoutait à l'édifice une touche plus clair car elle était peinte en blanc. En somme, l'édifice était vieille et pourrie.

La jeune femme hésita puis jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle et décida d'y entrer. Des tables avec des bancs confortables étaient installés sur le côté droit, en face se tenait un bar et à gauche un billard. Étrangement, personne ne l'accueillit. Elle scruta les alentours. Tout était propre contrairement à l'extérieur même si les meubles montraient à quel point il était temps de les mettre à la casse.

Après quelques instants d'évaluation des lieux, la voyageuse se tourna vers les tables et fut surprise de voir une petite fille d'au moins cinq ans se tenir devant elle. C'était comme si elle était apparu par enchantement. La fillette avait de long cheveux châtains et un visage poupin. Sa robe blanche et ses petites chaussures de la même couleur détonnaient de la décoration du restaurant. On aurait dit une jeune noble.

-« Bonjour, Madame ! » Dit-elle avec un large sourire en regardant la jeune femme avec des yeux brillants.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 :

Visite par un mini guide

Quelques jours plus tard, la jeune femme et la fillette avaient fait connaissance et ne se quittaient pratiquement plus. La plus jeune avait promit à la voyageuse de lui faire visiter le village chose à laquelle cette dernière n'osa refuser.

C'est alors qu'elles partirent un matin, toutes les deux à la découverte du hameau enfin pour la petite fille c'était une promenade amusante et rare puisqu'il n'y avait pas grand monde dans ce village. La jeune femme put faire la rencontre de la mère de son guide improvisé qui travaillait dans un commerce proche et ainsi elle en apprit un peu plus sur la petite. Le restaurant dans lequel elle était rentré et l'avait vu pour la première, était en fait l'endroit où elle allait jouer avec une petite voisine. Mais par manque de clientèle la famille de cette dernière avait préféré déménager et s'installer dans une ville à vingt-mille kilomètre d'ici. Autant dire que cela avait attristé la fillette mais grâce à la jeune femme qui était devenu sa nouvelle amie, elle avait reprit du poil de la bête comme le disait sa mère.

Après une longue inspection des commerces et du restaurant, elles allèrent « explorer » les rues les plus tristes et sombres du village. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme avait déjà eux l'occasion d'en parcourir quelques unes lors de son arrivée. Sa curiosité avait été si intense ce jour-là qu'elle avait décidé de jeter un coup d'oeil le plus rapidement possible.

La petite fille la mena à un homme qui les saluèrent avec gentillesse. Il leur raconta le jour de la disparition de sa femme non sans effrayer la plus jeune. En effet, la maladie si caractéristique des disparus s'était déclarée juste après leur déjeuné un jour d'été. La vieille femme s'était renversées de sa chaise prise de convulsions, ses cheveux étaient tombés d'un seul coup et ses yeux et ses ongles avaient pris la fameuse teinte de la maladie. De plus, dans sa chute, elle s'était cassé les dents de devant. Le vieil homme, prit de panique, avait crié dans tous le village en quête d'une quelconque aide. Mais lorsqu'il était revenu auprès de sa femme, elle avait disparu.

Ce témoignage était la preuve que la maladie pouvait toucher n'importe quand et n'importe qui. La jeune femme avait demandé au vieil homme si il était possible qu'elle infecte aussi les animaux, se sentant idiote il lui fit comprendre qu'il ne savait pas à travers ses larmes. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, elles reprirent leur chemin en silence.

Vers midi, la petite lui proposa de venir manger chez elle mais la jeune femme refusa gentiment et lui donna rendez-vous devant la mairie du village. Déçu mais heureuse qu'elle lui demande de la revoir après le déjeuné, elle trottina jusqu'au commerce où travaillait sa mère.

La jeune femme retourna à l'auberge qu'elle avait quitté tôt ce matin-là. Elle s'installa à une table et se fit servir à manger. Dès qu'elle eu fini, elle l'indiqua au cuisinier et monta dans sa chambre. Elle regarda son portable et vit qu'elle avait quatre messages. Sa mère et une de ses amies lui demandaient si elle allait bien et si tout se passait comme elle le voulait. La jeune femme ne leur avait pas dit la raison de sa venue dans ce village, enfin, la véritable raison. Elle leur avait parlé d'un voyage qu'elle avait envie de faire pour se changer les idées mais son père n'avait pas été d'accord alors elle était parti du jour au lendemain sans leur indiquer où elle allait. La jeune femme savait que lorsqu'elle rentrerait elle se ferait punir mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle avait quand même dix-huit ans.

À quatorze heure, la voyageuse sortit de l'auberge et alla au point de rendez-vous où se tenait déjà la fillette. Lorsque elle la vit, elle lui sauta dessus. Après les retrouvailles « légèrement » bruyante, elles se remirent à explorer le village sous la directive de la petite. Elle se termina assez rapidement du fait de la petite superficie du hameau mais comme elles s'étaient arrêtée à plusieurs reprises pour discuter avec quelques habitants et commerciaux la « visite » avait durée plus longtemps que la jeune femme ne l'avait prévu. Cependant, les commerces n'étaient pas nombreux, en fait il y en avait trois : une boulangerie, une épicerie et une boucherie. Il n'y avait que les habitants qui les faisait marcher et quelques courageux voyageurs. Le seul restaurant qui restait, tenait tant bien que mal mais la jeune femme pensait que cela ne durerait pas.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux filles étaient arrivées près du bosquet où se trouverait le soit dit en temple des rumeurs alors que la jeune femme émergeait de ses pensées. Un frisson parcouru l'échine de cette dernière qui regardait la cime des arbres bouger au gré du vent. La petite lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de l'approcher et que personne ne viendrait chercher la jeune femme si elle s'y perdait. Cependant, cette dernière décida tout de même d'y jeter un coup d'oeil lorsque la petite fille ne serait pas avec elle.

Elles retournèrent au commerce où travaillait la mère de la fillette et mangèrent un goûter bien mérité. La jeune femme voulut la rembourser mais elle refusa et lui répondit qu'elle était heureuse de voir sa fille s'entendre aussi bien avec quelqu'un.

Les deux amies se retrouvèrent chez la plus jeune et cette dernière raconta à l'autre comment elle passait ses journées avant l'arrivée de la voyageuse. Ses poupées avait été sa seule compagnie après que son amie soit partie et elle en profita pour les lui présenter. Elles passèrent toute la fin de l'après-midi dans sa chambre et le soir venu la jeune femme mangea avec la petite famille. La mère de la fillette et la jeune femme papotèrent de tout et de rien et s'entendirent sur certains sujets d'actualité.

Lorsque l'heure du couché fut arrivé pour la petite, elle fit un caprice pour que la voyageuse reste dormir mais elle fut vite déçu puisque elle voulait retourner à l'auberge pour rassembler ses affaires. En effet, la jeune femme devait rentrer chez elle le lendemain soir et souhaitait profiter de la journée du lendemain pour flâner encore un peu dans le village alors elle préférait faire ses valises le plus vite possible.

La jeune femme avait terminé ses bagages lorsqu'elle prit son bain. Ainsi elle se prélassa dans l'eau puis elle se sécha et enfila un peignoir. Elle se vernit les ongles, se fit un masque de beauté et s'épila. Tout en se pouponnant, elle repensa à la petite fille et au court séjour qu'elle avait passé ici. Court mais agréable malgré l'ambiance étrange et morne. Sa rencontre avec la petite fille lui avait fait reprendre le goût de la vie. La voir tous les jours sourire dans ce village si mortuaire, sombre et oppressant soit-il, lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle pouvait être heureuse malgré les épreuves de la vie.

Soudain, elle entendit un cri de désespoir qui lui fit lever la tête. Elle se rhabilla en vitesse et sortit le plus rapidement possible de la vieille battisse.

Elle se dirigea vers le fond du village tout en suivant la direction du cri qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Plusieurs villageois étaient attroupés devant une maison qu'elle ne reconnu pas tout de suite. Puis tout en s'approchant de celle-ci, elle se rendit compte qu'elle y était déjà passé devant une fois : c'était celle du vieille homme qui avait perdu son épouse. La jeune femme se fraya un chemin parmi la petit foule et vit le propriétaire de la maisonnette tourné vers quelque chose qu'elle ne distingua pas.

- « Ma fille ! Ma petite fille ! » Sanglota une voix au sol.

La jeune femme se penchant en avant et put enfin voir de qui il était question. La mère de son amie était agenouillée par terre et pleurait de toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle prit soudain conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle avançait et bousculait un homme d'un âge avancé.

- Il se passe que vous ne devriez pas vous mêlez des affaires des autres, répondit ce dernier.

- Madame Shimizu ? Reprit-elle, ignorant le villageois mécontent de s'être fait pousser sans ménagement.

- Ma fille ... répéta la mère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les habitants du hameau la regardaient d'un air désolé, ce qui la fit paniquer légèrement.

- Madame Shimizu ! Si il est arrivé quelque chose à votre fille, dites-le moi !

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant de ce qui se passe dans ce village ? Des rumeurs ? Des disparitions ? Demanda un des villageois brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? Vous vous fichez du sort de cette petite fille ? De voir mourir une fillette ? Vous êtes aussi mou que des mollusques ! Vous êtes blasés par tout ces évènements étranges ou quoi ?!

- Calmez-vous, Mademoiselle ! Répondit un vieillards.

La jeune femme courut jusqu'à la maison de la petite fille et y entra. Derrière le canapé se trouvait des cheveux. De longs cheveux châtains. Ceux de la fillette. La panique lui broya les entrailles lorsqu'elle sortit, bredouille. Elle continua son chemin en croisant des villageois alertés par les cris de la mère. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la lisière du bosquet, elle s'arrêta net en espérant apercevoir la petite et donc de ne pas y entrer. Cependant, elle ne vit personne et observa la cime des arbres qui cette fois était immobile. La petite forêt était encore plus effrayant la nuit, ce qui provoqua de nouveau un frisson dans l'échine de la jeune femme. Puis, soudain, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se mit à courir à la recherche de la petite fille.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait couru pendant des heures lorsqu'elle pensa à la mère de la fillette effondrée parterre. Les villageois avaient été complètement indifférent de leur sort, agités par une curiosité malsaine. Ce qui était étrange puisque lorsqu'ils racontaient le jour de la disparition d'un voyageur ou d'un proche ils avaient l'air touchés et émus enfin ce n'était peut être qu'un masque.

Le temps que la jeune femme trouve la mère de la petite fille et qu'elle arrive dans le bosquet lui avait pris pas loin d'un quart d'heure, ce qui l'inquiéta puisqu'il devait s'être écoulé au plus dix minutes jusqu'à ce que la mère découvre la petite, qu'elle sorte de sa torpeur et alerte les villageois. Donc la fillette devait sûrement être arrivée au temple de la rumeur si il existait.

Ses jambes commençaient à se fatiguer et sa respiration ne suivait pratiquement plus. Ses poumons étaient en feu mais elle résistait et ignorait son point de côté qui la tiraillait. Mais la racine qu'elle n'avait pas vu, l'acheva et lui fit faire un plongeon monumental.

Elle se retrouva parterre, sonnée. Son genou avait cogné un caillou plat et elle ne pouvait plus le bouger. Il était choqué. Le résultat serait le même que d'habitude : un hématome de plus cependant cette fois-ci elle avait plus de mal à ignorer la douleur. Elle leva quand même la tête et scruta l'obscurité. Il n'y avait que des arbres et des buissons aux allures inquiétantes.

Dans un effort surhumain, la jeune femme réussit tout de même à se relever. Elle s'appuya sur un arbre et reprit son chemin. D'arbres en arbres (non, pas comme Tarzan) elle avançait d'une extrême lenteur. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

La voyageuse se laissa tomber, complètement dépitée. Elle n'allait quand même pas abandonner son amie ! C'est une petite fille quand même ! Un bébé ! Elle se mit à quatre pattes et avança encore d'un mètre. Ses jambes et ses bras lâchèrent. Complètement vidée de son énergie elle resta une dizaine de minutes allongée sur le ventre pleurant son désespoir. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle leva la tête au bout d'un long moment et s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait devant le fameux temple de la rumeur.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 :

Le début du cauchemar

Ses pensées étaient trop embrouillées pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir ou y mettre un quelconque ordre. Ses membres ne voulaient plus bouger à cause de toutes les blessures que lui avait infligé sa course folle.

D'ailleurs, la jeune femme ne savait pas pendant combien de temps elle avait traversé la forêt. Enfin, elle pouvait s'en faire une idée puisque son estomac criait famine alors qu'elle avait quitté le village juste après avoir mangé donc cela devait faire quatre ou cinq heures. Attendez quatre ou cinq heures ?! Comment était-ce possible ?! Peut-être qu'elle se trompait ?...

Mais elle n'avait pas envie de réfléchir sur ce sujet. Elle était bien trop occupée à songer à l'endroit où pouvait se trouver la fillette et à l'état de désespoir de sa mère avant qu'elle ne s'en aille la chercher.

Des remords la tiraillaient car elle avait eut l'impression de l'abandonner mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix puisqu'il fallait qu'elle retrouve la petite au plus vite. Mais aussi de l'espoir, en toute petite quantité, éclairait son esprit lorsqu'elle l'imaginait saine et sauve et revoyait son si jolie sourire plein de naïveté et de gaieté. Cependant l'angoisse lui broyait les entrailles lorsqu'elle pensait aussi à la situation contraire.

La fatigue la gagnait mais elle luttait, luttait, lutt... , luttait, lutt ... Ah non il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'endorme ! Surtout pas ! Il fallait qu'elle se relève !

Sa jambe droite remonta vers son corps et ses deux bras essayèrent de soulever son buste. Les tremblements étaient tellement fort qu'elle vacilla et retomba. Un autre effort et elle réussit à mettre ses genoux sous son ventre. Dix minutes plus tard, elle était à quatre pattes sans vraiment avoir beaucoup d'espoir pour arriver à se hisser sur ses jambes. Un peu plus tard encore, elle était appuyée contre un arbre. Ses jambes tremblaient encore. Elle avança d'un pas et se stabilisa.

Autant dire qu'elle n'avait jamais atteint un niveau de fatigue aussi haut.

Elle pinça ses lèvres et avança encore d'un pas. C'est de cette façon qu'elle parcouru la moitié du chemin qui la séparait du temple. Lentement mais sûrement.

Cependant, tout le travail qu'elle avait fait fut anéantit lorsqu'elle trébucha sur une racine, encore. Une douleur aiguë la transperça au niveau de la cuisse gauche. Elle se releva à demi et observa cette dernière. Un caillou pointu y était planté. Cependant contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait la blessure n'était pas profonde. Elle essaya de déchirer un pan de sa chemise comme dans les films mais n'y arriva pas. La colère monta en elle. Tant pis, ça passera !

Cette fois, elle réussit à se relever grâce à sa mauvaise humeur et put enfin se poster devant la porte d'entrée du temple après avoir gravit quelques marches. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir mais sans succès. Avec sa petite force, la jeune femme savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à l'enfoncer. Elle recula de quelques pas et observa l'édifice imposant. Pas de fenêtre. Bizarre. Une porte en bois qui ne s'ouvre pas alors que le bâtiment est sensé être abandonné vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Aucune trace de passage d'être vivant.

La jeune femme entreprit de faire le tour du temple mais alors qu'elle fit à peine deux pas elle fut attirée par un trou creusé dans le sol autour duquel aucun arbre n'avait été planté. Elle pensa qu'il devait y avoir une raison pour que cela soit comme ainsi. Plus elle avançait plus le trou grossissait à vu d'oeil. Il devait faire la moitié d'une piscine creusée moyenne. La voyageuse s'approcha encore et vit que le fond était carrelé de ci de là. La nature avait reprit ses droits sur ce que fut certainement une fontaine. La jeune femme se détourna de sa trouvaille et avança vers le côté gauche du temple.

Les façades des murs avaient conservés un peu de ses couleurs d'antan mais malheureusement pas assez puisque l'édifice n'était plus aussi beau qu'il aurait du l'être auparavant. Celle qu'elle longeait était parcouru de végétations et l'on ne voyait plus la couleur du mur qu'il aurait du avoir.

La superficie du temple devait être supérieur à celle du village tellement le chemin fut long jusqu'à l'arrière de celui-ci.

La fatigue de la jeune femme mise de côté, ses jambes pouvaient la porter aussi loin qu'elle l'aurait voulut. Un caillou la fit trébucher mais elle se rattrapa de justesse. Peut être qu'elles ne pourrai pas la porter aussi loin qu'elle aurait pensé finalement...

Il lui avait fallut plusieurs minutes pour atteindre enfin l'arrière du temple. Un espace sans arbre avait été aménagé sans que la nature y change quoique ce soit. En fait, les murs de pierre qui restaient, entouraient le « jardin ». Ils s'arrêtaient vers le milieu de la façade qu'elle avait longé et sûrement celle de droite. Elle s'avança et vit un escalier au centre du mur arrière du temple. Il débouchait certainement aux sous-sols. Mais y avait-il des sous-sols au temple qu'elle avait déjà pu voir lors de ses voyages ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers le mur qui lui faisait face, parallèle au mur arrière du temple et qui était à plus de vingt-cinq mètre d'elle. Elle s'approcha de lui et vit une petite porte en bois dans le coin. Il n'y avait pas de poignet. La jeune femme la poussa et elle s'entrouvrit dans un grincement. Elle hésita. Ses jambes la guidèrent.

La jeune femme fut déçut de ne percevoir que des arbres et des buissons derrière comme si il y avait quelque chose avant et qu'elle n'était pas sensé voir. Son instinct lui disait cela avec tant d'insistance mais elle savait qu'il s'était trompé plusieurs fois.

La voyageuse retourna sur ses pas et essaya une dernière fois d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée du temple sans succès. Sa colère remonta. Elle s'acharna dessus. Sa mauvaise humeur s'intensifia lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de faire céder la porte.

Soudain, une voix l'interpella. La jeune femme se retourna brusquement mais il n'y avait personne. Elle avait cru reconnaître la voix de la fillette. Son angoisse augmenta d'un coup lorsqu'elle pensa à la petite. Son temps était compté et la jeune femme savait qu'elle ne devait pas baisser les bras. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de s'effondrer sur les marches complètement exténué. Finalement, la réalité l'avait rattrapée. Sa fatigue était revenu en force, des images de la fillette souriante défilaient dans son esprit tout en se transformant au fur et à mesure en un monstre sanguinaire et sa blessure à la cuisse lui faisait horriblement mal. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme avait peur qu'elle ne s'infecte. Soyons positif ce n'était pas cela qui allait lui faire attraper la maladie de la fillette.

La jeune femme essaya de chasser toutes les pensées négatives pour s'éclaircir l'esprit et ainsi se redonner du courage. Sa famille lui revint alors en tête ainsi que ses amis. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui manquaient ! Elle avait beau leur en vouloir pour certains, ils lui faisaient quand même ressentir un vide lorsqu'elle avait besoin de se changer les idées et de partir en voyage.

Elle étendit sa jambe blessée et retenta l'expérience du bandage enfin l'expérience du bout de tissus déchiré en guise de pansement. Avec un morceau de sa manche qu'elle avait réussi à arracher au sens propre (elle s'était énervée dessus et avait réussit à descendre de deux marches lorsqu'elle l'avait fait), elle le noua autour de son membre tout en essayant de le serrer le plus fort possible pour qu'il ne glisse pas. L'infirmière improvisée se releva pour vérifier si le bandage ne bougeait pas. Contente du résultat, elle se rassit.

Quelques minutes passèrent, la jeune femme scrutait les alentours. Elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit un villageois à propos des disparitions et de la rumeur en rapport avec cela. Les victimes arrivaient au temple juste après les symptômes de la maladie mais elles n'étaient pas tout de suite transformées en monstre et attendaient un jour pour cela. Le problème était que la jeune femme ne croyait déjà pas à la rumeur et donc n'était pas sûr que la fillette soit en danger immédiatement ou qu'elle devait attendre un jour pour pouvoir paniquer et bouger ses fesses. Elle s'imaginait mal revenir au village et demander aux habitants de l'aider à la retrouver puisque premièrement ils s'en fichaient royalement et deuxièmement elle n'avait pas le temps. La jeune femme ne pouvait se permettre cela au vue de la demi-journée qui devait s'être écoulée depuis que la petite fille avait disparu. Il fallait absolument qu'elle la retrouve c'était primordial !

Soudain, la jeune femme entendit un bruit derrière elle qui la fit sursauter et se retourner. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit que la porte d'entrée du temple s'était ouverte.

L'angoisse la submergea brusquement. Et si des voleurs ou des bandits lui avaient tendu un piège et qu'ils l'attendaient de pied ferme à l'intérieur pour la dépouiller et lui trancher la gorge ? Peut être qu'ils avaient kidnappés toutes ces personnes dans un autre but que ce que disait la rumeur ? Comme les tuer, les manger, les forcer à l'esclavage ou ... ? Soudain, une autre idée lui vient : et si tout cela était, en fait, faux et que les villageois faisaient croire à tous cela pour attirer l'attention sur le hameau ? Pour qu'il puisse être de nouveau attrayant et qu'il retrouve sa prospérité d'antan ?

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées pour faire face à la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir comme par enchantement. Elle se releva encore une fois et attendit. Pour toute réponse, aucun son ni mouvement ne se manifesta pendant le laps de temps qui lui paru long.

Sa curiosité l'emporta sur ses questionnements légèrement saugrenus. La jeune femme poussa la porte, en ayant la boule au ventre. Le grincement des gonds la fit sursauter. Elle fit néanmoins un pas à l'intérieur. Il faisait noir et elle dut attendre quelques secondes pour que sa vue s'adapte.

Ce qu'elle put apercevoir au premier abord l'époustoufla. Le sol était recouvert de mosaïque rouge et or finement travaillée. Le dessin représentait des hommes accompagnés de monstres. Les premiers portaient des branches de cyprès et les seconds s'agenouillaient devant un de leur congénère plus imposant. Une femme au centre était entourée d'un halo de lumière. Cela faisait sûrement référence à la rumeur du village cependant elle n'avait pas entendu parler d'une femme.

La voyageuse s'avança et put découvrir l'ensemble de ce qu'on pourrai appeler un hall. Les murs étaient recouverts de sculptures diverses qui regardaient le visiteurs sans aucune expression et des plantes ressortaient des murs ou les parcouraient. La pièce était immense. Première grâce à l'espace qu'offrait le sol vide de tout objet et deuxièmement grâce au dôme qui aurait put toucher le ciel si il le fallait. En effet, il était très haut et avait cinq fenêtres en forme de triangle à son sommet. Leur côté le plus aiguë se rejoignait au centre. Vue d'en bas, la matière qui recouvrait les murs ressemblait à du marbre blanc dans l'obscurité. La jeune femme, malgré la différence des couleurs, trouvait le décor harmonieux.

Sa curiosité piquée, elle continua son chemin jusqu'à la deuxième porte de la pièce. Un long couloir s'étendait derrière elle. Tout aussi magnifiquement décoré. Elle ne devait pas se tromper en disant que le dôme était fait de marbre blanc puisque les murs de ce corridor étaient recouvert de cette matière également. De hautes fenêtres donnaient sur un jardin et/ou une cour. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire la différence à cause des incohérence du « décor » derrière les ouvertures. La jeune femme n'avait pas vu de l'extérieur qu'il y aurait pu avoir un espace vert à l'intérieur. Elle se pencha par l'une d'elle et observa ce curieux endroit. De l'herbe, quelques arbres et buissons et pas de toit. Oui, c'était logique en même temps. Comment la végétation aurait-elle survécu sinon ? Enfin si elle pouvait comme les plantes dans le hall mais celle-ci avait évoluée en fonction de la nature. En effet, on pouvait voir que personne n'avait entretenu ce jardin car lui aussi avait repris ses droits. Sauvage.

La jeune femme recula. Elle avait l'étrange impression d'être observée. Son regard parcouru tout le couloir, de fond en comble. Et lorsqu'il se posa sur la porte, la jeune femme poussa un petit cri de surprise. Quelqu'un la regardait à l'instant mais avait disparu quand elle l'avait aperçu. C'était une petite silhouette d'apparence fantomatique et avec des yeux rouge . Étrangement la jeune femme savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la fillette et pensait que cela venait sûrement de son imagination.

Un petit courant d'air froid traversa le couloir et la porte se referma en claquant. La peur submergea la jeune femme qui tournait la tête dans toutes les directions en quête d'une quelconque explication à ce phénomène. Elle regarda dehors et soudain elle eut une idée. C'était sûrement le vent. Elle se faisait peur toute seule. C'était ça ! Rien que du vent ! Ha ha ! Bon maintenant il fallait qu'elle continu, il fallait qu'elle retrouve la petite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

La jeune femme hésita puis reprit son chemin. Surtout ne pas baisser les bras. Le couloir devait faire pas loin de deux à trois mètres donc le trajet ne devait pas être trop long pour rejoindre la porte opposée. Les fenêtres défilaient devant elle où son regard se perdait parfois. Arrivée face à son objectif, elle eut un doute. Et si la porte ne s'ouvrait pas ? Ou dans le cas contraire elle trouvait la fillette morte derrière elle ? Peut être que c'était un piège comme elle le pensait avant d'entrer dans le temple ? Stop !

La main tremblante de la jeune femme atteint la poignet et l'actionna. Une odeur de moisi et d'humidité lui remplit les narines. Cependant, contrairement aux autres pièces celle-ci était dépourvu de fenêtres. Le fait que le dôme était aussi haut amenuisait l'entrée de lumière et les ouvertures du couloir donnaient sur l'extérieur. Même si il faisait nuit l'éclairage était suffisant. Ainsi, cette nouvelle salle était plongée dans une totale obscurité.

La jeune femme attendit. Mais rien ne se produisit. Rassurée, elle s'avança à pas néanmoins prudents. La luminosité extérieur venant du couloir éclairait une autre porte en bois. Celle en face de la jeune femme. Elle l'ouvrit en forçant un peu. Elle découvrit alors une pièce octogonale. Sur tous les murs se trouvaient des portes identiques. La jeune femme décida d'en choisir une au hasard. Pas la peine de rester plus longtemps, il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde de temps de toute façon.

La jeune femme explora le temple tout en ouvrant une multitudes de portes et atterrissant dans différentes pièces toutes aussi étranges les unes que les autres. Elle avait l'impression que l'édifice religieux était un labyrinthe tellement il y avait de passages, d'impasses ainsi que de salles. D'ailleurs la pièce, dans laquelle elle était entrée, avait un orgue complètement pris par le temps. En effet, la poussière avait dénaturé la couleur d'antan, soit dis en passant noire, des toiles d'araignée s'emmêlaient de ci de là et quelques touches manquaient ainsi que le siège étaient en mauvaise état, le tissu avait été déchiré. Des chaises entouraient une table au centre de la pièce et une petite fontaine murale reposait au sol. Pas de petite fille. La jeune femme ressortit dans une autre salle qui devait sûrement servir pour les prières. Une ouverture débouchait sur une pièce qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu. La voyageuse regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle était vide d'objet. Un petit escalier au fond menait à un étage supérieur. Elle s'y dirigea mais l'accès s'était effondré et donc aucun passage n'était possible. Elle redescendit et retourna dans la pièce des prières. Aucune autre porte qu'elle n'avait pas encore explorée n'était à déplorer. Elle tournait en rond. Il fallait qu'elle rebrousse chemin pour revenir vers une salle pourvu de passages à découvrir.

La jeune femme traversa pas loin de cinq pièces qui n'avaient que deux portes pour retrouver la salle octogonale. Bon, elle avait choisit la mauvaise porte donc on ne pouvait pas dire que le hasard pouvait bien faire les choses. Tant pis !

La jeune femme resta un moment à réfléchir. Puis elle décida d'ouvrir toutes les portes. Rien de bien intéressant dans celles de droite. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait pratiquement terminé. Cependant, une pièce attira son attention. Elle décida quand même de finir d'ouvrir les autres et de regarder ce qu'elles contenaient.

Ainsi, la jeune femme réussit à trouver deux salles. La dernière pièce qu'elle avait ouverte était l'une d'elle. Elle hésita entre les deux et entra dans la première qui se présentait devant elle.

Le décor était lugubre. Enfin, décor ... la salle était plutôt vide pour dire cela. Pour

reprendre ce terme il ressemble beaucoup à une prison. En effet, les murs et le sol étaient fait en béton. C'était une petite pièce dans laquelle les claustrophobes n'auraient pas aimés se trouver. Un plafond bas, aucune fenêtre et une petite trappe dans le coin droit. Elle s'approcha de cette dernière et souleva la petite porte. Une petite échelle descendait vers l'obscurité la plus totale. La jeune femme n'avait pas confiance et avait peur de ce qui aurait pu y avoir en dessous d'elle. Le problème c'était qu'elle n'avait pris aucune affaire avec elle et donc elle n'avait pas de lampe de poche ni de portable en cas de besoin.

Soudain, elle sentit des mains glacées dans son dos et elle fut poussée violemment en avant. Elle hurla. Sa chute fut brutale mais la jeune femme n'eut pas de dommages graves, seules quelques égratignures étaient à déplorer. Elle leva la tête mais la porte de la trappe était fermée et elle ne put voir son agresseur. Des hématomes feraient sûrement leur apparition bientôt au vu de la violence et la force de la personne qui l'avait poussée. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et se demandait comment elle avait fait pour ne pas faire de bruit alors que la pièce résonnait beaucoup.

La jeune femme se releva et scruta les alentours. Depuis quand les torches s'étaient-elles allumées ? Elle n'avait sûrement pas fait attention. Enfin, ce qui était étrange c'était que ce n'était pas de l'électricité mais du feu qui faisait office d'éclairage. Décidément, ce temple était une mine d'or en matière de bizarrerie.

En face d'elle, un long couloir s'étendait, illuminé par les petites torches accrochées aux murs. On aurait dit qu'il était infini puisqu'on ne pouvait pas voir où il débouchait. La jeune femme fit quelques pas mais s'arrêta. Elle hésitait. Les phénomènes étranges qui n'arrêtaient pas de se produire lui faisait vraiment peur. Peut être que si elle continuait son chemin elle rencontrerait quelque chose de bien pire, peut être les monstres de la rumeur. La petite ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'oublie, c'était son objectif. Son esprit devait se focaliser dessus afin d'avoir les idées claires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme parcourrait toujours le couloir sans en apercevoir la fin.

Après environ une demi-heure de marche, la jeune femme crut voir au loin quelque chose se dessiner mais n'en était pas sûr.

Dix minutes plus tard, une lourde porte en bois à deux battants prit forme devant elle au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Lorsqu'elle fut environ à un mètre d'elle, elle s'arrêta. Sa main parcourra le panneau finement sculpté mais elle se stoppa vite et sursauta. Une écriture dégoulinante venait d'apparaître. C'était du sang.

« La nature a façonné des êtres vivants sains et purs. Mais les hommes ont blasphémés et sont devenus des créatures sales et sans réels conscience de leur vrai valeur. Toi qui veut entrer en ce lieu saint, repens-toi. Laves ton âmes de tous tes péchés et devient notre semblable. »

La jeune femme resta quelques secondes pétrifiée. Ce message incitait les personnes venant jusqu'ici à se convertir, à partager leurs idéaux. Peut être par rapport à une religion ? Ou une secte ? Étrange. De plus en plus étrange. Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait apparaître ce message sur la porte d'entrée du temple ?

En tout cas, il n'y avait aucune moyen d'entrer visible, c'est-à-dire, qu'il n'y avait ni poignet ni serrure.

La jeune femme posa sa main une seconde fois sur le panneau en pensant que comme elle avait fait apparaître l'étrange message juste avant la porte s'ouvrirait peut être. Cependant, rien ne se produisit. Elle s'énerva et donna un grand coup dans la porte sans qu'elle ne réagisse. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ai autant d'obstacles ?! Sa main saignait ce qui eut le don d'attiser sa colère. Elle frappa le panneau de la porte, les larmes au yeux. Elle se laissa tomber parterre tout en explosant. Le désespoir s'empara d'elle. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, elle avait réussit à repousser ses sentiments de peur, d'angoisse et de tristesse. Depuis le début, elle avait eut un mauvais pressentiment qui s'avérait de plus en plus persévérant. La plupart du temps, son instinct avait raison et c'était ce qui la désemparait.

Soudain, un bruit de serrure qui s'ouvre se fit entendre. La jeune femme se releva et se retourna. La porte restait close. L'écriture réapparut :

« Tu as été purifiée par ton sang, nous t'en félicitons. Maintenant tiens toi prête, jeune semblable. Nous t'attendons, Arina Ikeda. »

Quoi ? Comment connaissaient-ils son identité ?! Cette histoire ne lui apportera rien de bon. Cependant, la jeune femme posa une nouvelle fois sa main. Avec un mouvement brusque elle l'ouvrit. La jeune femme la laissa grincer jusqu'à ce qu'elle cogne le mur. Des torches similaires à celles du couloir s'illuminèrent soudain éclairant un autre corridor. Quel manque d'imagination !

La jeune femme poursuivit son chemin tout en jetant des regards partout autour d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle reste prudente. Lorsqu'elle fut à environ dix pas de la porte, elle se referma dans un bruit lourd, ce qui provoqua un nuage de poussière. La jeune femme regarda ce phénomène quelques instants et reprit sa marche.

Sans fenêtre, ce couloir donnait l'impression d'être enfermé. En observant le plafond, cette impression se renforça. Elle avait aussi la sensation qu'il allait l'écraser.

Le corridor n'était pas aussi long que le précédent mais tout de même grand. Ce fut avec étonnement qu'elle rencontra la même porte que tout à l'heure. En regardant de plus près elle se rendit compte que finalement ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Celle-ci avait une poignet que la jeune femme s'empressa d'actionner. Elle en avait assez d'hésiter.

C'est une pièce aux allures traditionnelles du Japon qu'elle découvrit. Sous ses yeux émerveillés, des arrangements floraux aux multiples couleurs étaient plantés de ci de là dans des pots rectangulaires beiges. La jeune femme se demanda si elle devait enlever ses chaussures lorsqu'elle vit le sol recouvert de tatamis. Son regard parcourra le reste de la pièce. Deux bonsaïs de chaque côté de la porte montaient la garde. Les torches des couloirs avaient été remplacés par des lanternes en papier décorés de fleurs de cerisiers. En face de la jeune femme, il y avait une porte coulissante qu'elle ouvrit rapidement.

C'était la même décoration sauf que la salle était tout en longueur et qu'au centre ce trouvait un tapis blanc. Des murets de pierres noires faisaient barrages à la végétation qui se trouvait entre la cloison et celui-ci. Des buissons, des arbres ( palmiers, bambous, érables, etc.) et quelques fleurs y étaient plantés, ce qui donnait un bel ensemble. Au fond de cette pièce se trouvait un autel où une statut bouddhiste se trouvait. Étrange encore une fois. Même si elle représentait le temple elle différait avec le décor japonais. Toutes les pièces qu'elle avait vu représentaient différentes religions mais celle qui était omniprésente était bel et bien le bouddhisme.

La jeune femme se retourna et contempla la pièce précédente. Apparemment elle ne trouvera pas la petite fille ici. Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'une ouverture ou d'une porte. La jeune femme posa sa main sur les murs afin de sentir les irrégularités de la cloison en quête d'un accès secret. Lorsqu'elle termina de faire le tour de la première pièce elle continua son manège dans l'autre. Cependant, elle n'en eu pas besoin. À droite de l'entrée de la dernière salle se trouvait une petite porte de la même couleur que les murs. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu lorsqu'elle était venu la première fois. La jeune femme essaya de l'ouvrir mais sans succès. Alors que sa fatigue revenait en force, elle s'adossa à la porte pour réfléchir mais elle entendit un craquement qui n'envisageait rien de bon. Elle se retourna et vit qu'il y avait une fissure qui serpentait du centre jusqu'au côté gauche. Pas le temps d'attendre elle décida de l'enfoncer. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de casser des portes ! Pas assez de force. Allez encore une fois. Piouf ! Ça ne

marchait pas. La jeune femme était trop épuisée et s'effondra contre le mur.

Soudain, un frison lui parcouru l'échine. Il faisait particulièrement froid. La jeune femme releva la tête et rencontra des yeux rouges effroyables. Elle voulut reculer mais elle était coincée contre le mur. Un rictus mauvais étira les lèvres de la créature en face d'elle. Son crâne chauve luisait à la lumière des lanternes. Ses vêtements en lambeaux donnaient l'impression qu'un animal s'était acharné sur lui. Sa peau blanchâtre était parcouru par des veines noirs.

Sa main se tendit vers le visage de la jeune femme et elle rit. Un rire à glacer le sang. La voyageuse qui était encore au sol se figea. Lorsque sa peau rentra en contact avec celle de la créature elle se retint de crier tellement elle était gelée. Les ongles noirs griffèrent la joue

de la jeune femme puis elle retira sa main en reculant. Le monstre arborait toujours la même expression. Sa main continua son chemin jusqu'à une de ses poches et y retira une dague. La créature la brandit et s'écria :

- « Tu n'es pas l'une des nôtres ! Personne n'ose s'aventurer jusqu'à nous ! Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici alors ?! »

La jeune femme déglutit. La créature s'avança et brandit encore plus haut son poignard.

- « Réponds ! »

La jeune femme se recroquevilla sur elle-même. L'arme blanche n'était pas loin de son crâne mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à une douleur au niveau de sa tête elle entendit un sifflement aiguë qui provenait d'elle ne savait où. Elle regarda la créature reculer de peur et disparaître. La jeune femme attendit un moment sans entendre le moindre bruit suspect.

Elle se releva et épousseta ses vêtements. Ses jambes tremblaient.

Mais elle décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de pousser la porte déjà fragilisée. Rien ne se produisit à part la fissure qui s'agrandit. Elle prit son élan et fonça dessus. Opération réussit. Dans un fracas assourdissant, elle s'effondra au sol en morceaux dans un nuage de poussière et de plâtre. Une odeur de moisi et d'humidité rempli ses narines de prime abord mais une autre survint. Elle lui retourna l'estomac cependant il lui était impossible de l'identifier. Peut être de la pourriture ? Elle ne savait pas mais elle préféra ne pas y penser. Pendant que ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité de la nouvelle pièce, elle épousseta une nouvelle fois ses vêtements. Les contours des murs se dessinaient peu à peu et la jeune femme avança quelque peu à l'aveuglette jusqu'à une porte opposée qu'elle ouvrit sans plus de cérémonie. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle approchait de son but ce qui lui faisait peur. L'obscurité et l'odeur plus forte encore l'accueillit. Elle chancela et mit une main devant sa bouche. Ses yeux voyaient dans le noir maintenant cependant

pas assez bien pour distinguer correctement ces masses noirs au sol. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup et se mit accroupi à côté de l'une d'elles. L'une de ses mains se posa dessus. C'était mou. Elle la repoussa vers elle. Elle retint un cri. C'était un corps en décomposition.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 :

Rencontre

La jeune femme terrorisée recula. Les masses remuèrent. Ou était-ce son imagination ? Elle hurla. Elle trébucha et se retrouva à terre. Il n'y avait aucun bruit ni aucun mouvement mais la jeune femme trop choquée créait sans s'en rendre compte des pleurs, des pas ou encore des chuchotements dans sa tête. Elle n'était pas folle mais tout cela lui faisait tellement peur que son cerveau réagissait de cette façon. La jeune femme recula parterre incapable de se relever et se retrouva le dos contre le mur. Il était froid, horriblement froid.

Soudain, quelque chose coula dans son dos. Une odeur de métal émana brusquement. Des pas lents et lourds se firent entendre dans la pièce d'à côté ainsi que des crissement comme si quelqu'un voulait s'échapper et enfonçait ses ongles dans le mur pour se retenir alors qu'on le tirait par les jambes. À côté d'elle, des grattements dans le mur se rapprochaient. La jeune femme était dans un état tel qu'elle ne bougeait plus et ne respirait plus.

Un hurlement et des pleurs d'enfants et de femmes retentirent dans la pièce. Les murs tremblaient et le sol craquait. Des paroles indistinctes émergèrent. On aurait dit un enfant. Plus les sons devenaient forts plus la voix devint intelligible.

- « Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! S'il vous plaît ! Aidez-moi ! Je vous en supplie ! »

La jeune femme crut qu'il s'agissait de la fillette mais plus la voix continuait de hurler plus sa conviction s'atténuait. Elle se rendit compte que la voix était légèrement plus grave que celle de la petite et donc ce ne pouvait pas être elle. Grâce à cela, elle réussit à rester lucide mais à chaque nouveau son, un autre s'ajoutait ce qui provoquait un brouhaha de plus en plus assourdissant. Des grognements, des couinements, des grincements, des chouinements, des ricanements, ...

Soudain, la porte se referma et des coups se firent entendre. La jeune femme se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Tout ces bruits ne venaient plus de son imagination depuis le sang dans son dos. Ces faits étranges redoublaient d'intensité.

Les sons commençaient à engourdir la jeune femme tellement ils étaient forts. Puis soudain tout s'arrêta. Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. La jeune femme qui avait fermé les yeux vit à travers ses paupières qu'il y avait de la lumière. Elle hésita à les ouvrir. Puis elle les dirigea vers la source. C'était en fait des torches qui s'étaient subitement allumées.

Le feux crépitait joyeusement.

La jeune femme observa le plafond toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même toute tremblante. L'odeur lui donnait la nausée et lorsqu'elle abaissa son regard vers le sol, elle faillit rendre son repas de la veille.

Les corps sous la lumière luisaient avec le sang qu'il y avait partout. Certains avaient leurs organes à l'air puisque la peau avait été mangée par les vers. D'autres n'était plus que squelette. Deux corps étaient frais. Un des deux étaient allongé sur le ventre. Elle le retourna et vit son visage parsemé d'insectes avec des parties de sa face mangées. La jeune femme recula horrifiée. Cependant, elle s'obligea à regarder l'autre pour vérifier si il était vivant ou si elle le connaissait. Ce fut encore pire puisque la tête n'avait plus de chair.

Elle se remit sur ses pieds tremblants et scruta la salle malgré sa furieuse envie de vomir. Des membres ou des boyaux jonchaient le sol par endroit et des morceaux de corps en décomposition lui retournèrent l'estomac. C'était un véritable carnage. Cependant, elle fut soulagée de ne pas voir la petite fille. Donc il y avait de l'espoir qu'elle ne soit pas morte. Sentiment égoïste mais qui aidait la jeune femme à rester lucide. N'en pouvant plus la jeune femme retourna dans la salle où il y avait la statut du bouddha. Où pouvait bien se trouver la fillette ?

La jeune femme s'avança vers l'autel. Mais soudain un bruit derrière elle l'arrêta dans sa progression. Elle se retourna après une longue hésitation mais il n'y avait rien. La voyageuse regarda la porte d'où elle venait de sortir. Rien non plus. Elle voulu se tourner vers l'autel mais le bruit se fit entendre une seconde fois. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit la petite fille en face d'elle. Elle avait perdu plus de la moitié de ses cheveux et ses yeux devenu noirs scrutaient la jeune femme. Ses vêtement étaient en lambeaux. L'état de la petite l'alarma. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à parler lorsque elle la coupa :

- « Ne restes pas ici c'est trop dangereux ! Tu risques de mourir !

- Non il n'en est pas question ! Viens avec moi ! Rétorqua la jeune femme.

- Arina ! Tu dois revenir au village pour ma mère. Préviens la s'il te plaît et ne reviens plus dans ce village maudit » répondit la petite fille.

Voir la fillette aussi calme et posée lui fit un choc. À son âge, elle n'était pas aussi mature pour dire ce genre de chose. Elle n'avait que cinq ans.

- « Qu'est-ce que ...? commença la jeune femme.

- C'est la transformation qui fait cela. Ma conscience change car quelqu'un d'autre va prendre ma place dans mon corps, répondit la petite comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Ne reste pas ici, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas perdre une autre de mes amies,

reprit-elle alors qu'elle attrapait le bras de la jeune femme pour l'emmener vers la sortie.

- Mais ... Saki ...

- Vas t'en, je te dis ! Pars le plus vite possible avant qu'ils ne t'attrapent et ne te mangent ! »

La fillette la poussa dans la pièce octogonale et disparu. Pendant tout le temps de leur progression dans le temple la petite l'avait prise par le bras avec une telle force que la jeune femme n'aurait pas étonnée de voir apparaître un hématome. Elle massa son membre sans toucher la partie douloureuse afin de faire circuler le sang. La voyageuse se releva tant bien que mal. Elle hésitait à partir. D'un côté sa conscience lui soufflait qu'elle devait rester aider la petite mais l'autre côté n'était pas d'accord et clamait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. La jeune femme se décida finalement pour la première option et se dirigea vers la porte par laquelle elle était passer plus tôt.

Cependant la porte se referma en claquant. La jeune femme s'acharna sur la poignet mais encore une fois elle ne put rien faire. Elle poussa un cri de rage et donna un grand coup de pied dans le panneau de bois.

- « Tu es en danger ! Sors immédiatement d'ici ! »

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant la voix de la fillette. Elle avait résonné dans le hall, elle en était sûr. La voyageuse s'y dirigea et atteignit rapidement la pièce. Mais elle ne la vit pas.

La porte d'entrée était restée ouverte et laissait entrer la lumière du jour. Elle s'approcha d'elle mais elle se referma juste avant qu'elle ne pose sa main sur la poignet. Décidément ! La jeune femme se retourna et vit l'autre porte claquer aussi. Elle était dans de beaux draps maintenant. Ses yeux scrutaient les alentours. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se posèrent sur les fenêtres au-dessus de sa tête. Les cinq passages vitrés étaient traversés par la lumière du soleil de l'après-midi.

Soudain elle entendit un bruit qui lui fit baisser son regard vers un coin opposé de la pièce. Pas de doute elle n'était pas seule. Elle recula tout en observant la semi-obscurité. Un mauvais pressentiment lui ordonnait de ne plus bouger.

Brusquement la plante à côté d'elle remua. Un courant d'air passa au même moment. Il était glacial. Ses cheveux se soulevèrent. Des ombres se dessinèrent devant elle tout en se rapprochant. Elle se figea.

Soudain, ses cheveux furent tirés en arrière. Elle se retrouva rapidement au sol et ses bras furent agrippés par quelque chose de puissant et de pointu. La jeune femme essaya tant bien que mal de s'échapper mais en vain. Les monstres la traînèrent jusqu'à la porte mais avant qu'ils ne l'ouvrent la voyageuse donna un coup de pied dans les jambes de celui qui était en face d'elle et le propulsa un peu plus loin. Les autres s'agitèrent et resserrèrent leur prise. Elle fut mise debout et ses bras furent attachés dans son dos par une corde qui lui lacérait la peau.

Les monstres ouvrirent la porte et emmenèrent la jeune femme qui se débattait devant une autre porte dans la pièce octogonale. Lorsqu'ils la défoncèrent à coups de pieds maladroits, ils entrèrent tous à l'intérieur et se dirigèrent vers une entrée à deux battants. C'était la deuxième salle dans laquelle la voyageuse aurait pu trouver la fillette mais elle n'avait pas pu la découvrir puisqu'elle avait choisit l'autre accès. Elle allait enfin savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière cet immense panneau de bois. Ce dernier s'ouvrit sur une pièce sans lumière. Ils la traversèrent sans plus de cérémonie et entrèrent dans une salle éclairée qui ressemblait à celle d'un roi. Un large siège au fond de la pièce était posé sur une sorte de piédestal. Un long tapis s'étendait de la jeune femme jusqu'au trône.

Les monstres la firent avancer jusqu'au fauteuil royal et la fit s'agenouiller. Les rideaux à droite de la salle se soulevèrent et laissèrent apparaître une masse grassouillette. Elle se retourna et la jeune femme put enfin voir à qui elle avait à faire. C'était un monstre lui aussi. Mais il était encore plus horrible que les autres. Aucun cheveu ne se trouvait sur son crâne blafard, de grosses veines noires lui assombrissaient le visage tellement il y en avait, deux trous remplaçaient ses yeux, quelques dents lui manquaient et les autres étaient noires, ses ongles ressemblaient à des griffes noires d'un félin, des plaies suintantes barraient à plusieurs endroits son corps et surtout son visage, ... La jeune femme détourna les yeux face à cette horrible image. Il l'effrayait et la dégouttait. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était approché.

- « Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? » demanda le chef de monstre devant elle. Cette dernière n'osait pas le regarder. Les pieds du roi se déplacèrent vers sa gauche et s'arrêtèrent.

- « Alors ? »

Il attendit quelques instants et s'éloigna. Elle entendit qu'il ouvrait une sorte d'armoire d'après le grincement des portes. Il prit quelque chose et attendit encore. Les autres derrière la jeune femme s'agitèrent légèrement. Un bruit de tissu déchiré lui fit relever la tête. Il tenait dans ses mains une sorte de dague en argent qu'il nettoyait avec un morceau d'étoffe bordeaux. Le monstre la regarda et sourit. Ses dents lui donnaient la chair de poule.

- « Tu vois ceci ? C'est un poignard sacré. Il a beaucoup servit. Mes disciples en sont la preuve » dit-il en riant. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la couleur bordeaux n'était pas sa couleur d'origine. C'était du sang.

Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face. Il lui montra l'arme.

- « Tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire la raison de ta visite parmi nous ? C'est bien dommage. Je n'aime pas les visites improvisées ni les personnes qui s'invitent chez moi sans raison valable. De mon temps personne n'aurait eu le courage de me défier ainsi. Ils auraient été torturés, tout le monde le sait, dit-il en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle et passa la lame de son arme sur la joue de la voyageuse. Le sang gicla ce qui provoqua les rires rauques des monstres derrière eux.

- Monseigneur ! Pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant ? Demanda le monstre qui l'avait attaquée dans la salle de la statut du bouddha. Sa voix fluette fit relever la tête du chef qui sourit à cette remarque.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit-il en se levant. Emmenez-la » reprit-il en retournant vers les rideaux.

- « Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez moooooiiiiiii ! » cria la jeune femme en se débattant de toutes ses forces alors qu'ils la portaient jusqu'à une ouverture qu'elle n'avait pas vu au début. Lorsqu'elle sentit la fraîcheur de la pierre sur laquelle ils l'avaient posée, elle se mit à hurler à s'en casser la voix. Ils l'attachèrent avec les mêmes cordes qui lui avaient tailladés les bras plus tôt et qu'ils avaient coupés. Avec ses membres fixés dans les quatre coins de la pierre elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Soudain elle entendit les pas lourds revenir. Elle vit le visage du chef se pencher au-dessus d'elle. Cette dernière voulu hurler mais il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

- « Quel dommage de gâcher un aussi beau visage.

- C'est sûr qu'il est plus beau que les vôtres, réussit-elle à marmonner. À sa grande surprise, il comprit et éclata de rire.

- C'est vrai mais nous n'avons pas le choix. À cause d'une malédiction, nous nous transformons en monstre. C'est le prix à payer ...

- Monseigneur ... Ne trouvez vous pas que ... » commença un des ses disciples.

Le chef n'y fit pas attention et continua à détailler le visage de la jeune femme. Cette dernière n'osait plus bouger ni prononcer de mots.

- « Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. C'est étrange. »

Il fit le tour de la table et s'arrêta. Sa main passa au-dessus du corps de la jeune femme et celle-ci sentit une horrible douleur au même moment. Elle s'obligea à ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse et garder un visage impassible. Le monstre rit en voyant ses efforts. Il se rapprocha de son visage et le caressa. Il sourit.

- « Tu es courageuse. Les autres ont hurlés. Ils pleuraient comme des enfants rien qu'en nous regardant, dit-il. Il éclata de rire une seconde fois. Tu es intéressante.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Le rire du monstre s'intensifia lorsqu'elle posa la question. Décidément, il se fichait d'elle. Elle le fixa.

- « Voudrais-tu savoir à qui tu ressembles plutôt que de nous poser des questions idiotes ? Voyant qu'elle ne répondrait pas, il reprit en souriant de nouveau. À ma femme. Enfin plutôt à ma défunte femme puisque je l'ai mangée, ajouta-t-il provoquant un regard horrifié de la jeune femme. Je l'ai torturée puis mangée pour être plus précis.

- Monseigneur ... commença un monstre qui venait d'arriver.

- Tais-toi ! Ordonna le chef.

- Mais je voulais vous dire que ...

- Si ce n'est pas important tu peux te la fermer.

- C'est à propos de la prisonnière ...

- Eh bien quoi ?

- Elle porte le talisman. Celui de ... Euh ... devant la colère du chef des monstres il se tut.

- Continu ! Ordonna son interlocuteur.

- Lorsque je l'ai vu dans la salle des prières bouddhistes je n'ai pas tout de suite compris mais maintenant je peux l'affirmer »

Le chef s'approcha du cou de la jeune femme et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il le reconnu. Il voulu approcher sa main du collier qu'elle portait mais il fut comme électrocuté. Sa fureur avait atteint un point si haut qu'on avait l'impression que de la fumée allait sortir de ses oreilles.

- « Où l'as-tu eu ? »

Elle avait trop peur pour répondre. Les narines du monstre palpitaient. Les autres se tenaient immobiles.

- « Réponds ! Il prit les épaules de la jeune femme et les secoua. Sa tête cogna plusieurs fois la pierre froide. Réponds !

- C'est un héritage de ma grand-mère, dit-elle précipitamment après un silence. Elle me l'a donné avant sa mort »

Le monstre regarda tour à tour la voyageuse et le bijou. Sans yeux, il voyait quand même. C'était incroyable. La jeune femme se demandait comment cela était possible.

- « Où l'a-t-elle eu ? Demanda-t-il ahuri.

- D-de sa g-grand-mère, el-elle aussi, enfin j-je crois. Elle commença à trembler, ce n'était pas bon.

- Ah oui ? Il se tourna vers ses disciples et leur fit signe de sortir, ce qui fit paniquer la jeune femme qui tira sur ses chaînes de toutes ses forces.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Tu n'arriveras pas à t'échapper, dit-il après un moment de silence. Il se retourna vers elle ce qui fit arrêter les efforts de la voyageuse. Alors comme ça c'est un objet qui se transmet dans ta famille, qui plus est, de femme en femme ? C'est intéressant tout cela. Très intéressant. Et sais-tu à quoi il sert exactement ?

- Eh bien ... Ma grand-mère ne m'a rien dit de particuliers dessus. C'est un objet comme les autres ...

- Tu crois que ce collier est quelconque ? Ah ah ! Ne me fais pas rire. C'est un talisman qui te protège de nous. Il a été fabriqué par ton ancêtre afin d'accomplir cette fonction et celle d'amplifier ses pouvoirs. Mais pas seulement. C'est aussi lui qui nous a maudit. Le 29 septembre pour être précis. Suite une dispute qui a mal tourné, ma femme est partie plusieurs jours, sous doute pour fabriquer ce talisman turquoise et elle est revenu pour me punir. »

« Je suppose que si le talisman est resté dans ta famille depuis deux cent cinquante ans tu es la descente de ma femme. Au début, je ne savais pas que ta parente, ma femme, possédait des facultés hors du commun mais lors du fameux jour elle nous a jeté un sort. Cette sale sorcière ! »

« La malédiction a touché d'autres personnes qui été concerné et moi-même et ainsi depuis des siècles, nous errons dans ce temple et accueillons nos nouveaux compagnons. Lorsqu'une personne est proche de la mort, elle est attirée par le Temple. Nous s accomplissons un rituel pour qu'elle puisse devenir comme nous. »

« Tous les deux cent cinquante ans le 29 septembre nous sortons pour profiter de la viande humain. Nous saccageons tout pour nous défouler. Cependant mon but premier est de retrouver ma forme originelle et de faire payer à la femme qui nous a maudit. Mais comme je l'ai dévorée et que je n'ai toujours pas eu ce que je voulais, je cherche un autre moyen. Peut être que toi tu pourras m'aider ? » finit-il son monologue en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

- « Tiens toi tranquille, ordonna-t-il tout en lui détachant les mains pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Rends moi mon corps comme avant ou je te torture. »

La jeune femme paniqua une fois de plus. Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle regarda la sortie et réfléchis à un moyen de la franchir avant qu'il ne la découpe en morceau. Mais soudain le monstre lui attrapa le visage et lui dit :

- « Ne penses pas à t'enfuir ! Tu n'y arriveras pas ! Maintenant fais ce que je te demande ! »

Il recula et la fixa.

- « Je ne sais pas comment ... lâcha-t-elle après un moment. Je n'ai jamais fais ce genre de chose ...

- Fais le ! Hurla-t-il, ce qui fit trembler les murs. Il ressortit la dague.

- Mais j-je ne sais pas ...

- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises et maintenant rends moi ma forme d'origine ! Il brandit l'arme et l'abattit sur la jambe droite de la jeune femme. Le sang gicla et une douleur aiguë l'engourdit.

- S'il vous plaît ...

- Pas de supplication et fais ce que je te demande. »

Comme il vit qu'elle ne répondrait pas il enfonça encore plus le couteau. Elle pleurait. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il retira l'arme blanche. Elle hurla. Il l'a gifla.

- « Tu ne veux toujours pas faire ce que je te dis ? » Il releva son arme mais lorsqu'elle n'était plus qu'à deux centimètres de la jeune femme une lumière blanche se rua sur le monstre et le fit reculer. La voyageuse en profita pour détacher les cordes qu'elle avait desserrées pendant qu'il parlait et s'enfuir vers la sortie. Elle l'entendit hurler de rage lorsqu'elle eut atteint la salle octogonale. Elle se précipita dans le hall et ouvrit la porte. La jeune femme sortit du temple et piqua un sprint jusqu'au village sans cette fois trouver le temps long.

Les lumières du hameau réchauffèrent le coeur de la voyageuse et un sentiment de sécurité l'entoura. Elle continua sa course et rencontra la mère de la fillette qui l'attendait près de la fontaine sans eau. Elle s'arrêta mais trébucha et se retrouva parterre. La douleur à sa jambe droite la lançait mais elle réussit tant bien que mal à se relever. Elle se tourna vers la femme qui affichait un air complètement perdu.

- « J-je suis d-désolée. Je n'ai ri-rien pu faire. Je l'ai vu m-mais il était trop tard. J-je suis v-vraiment désolée ... lâcha-t-elle tout en sanglotant.

- C'est déjà un miracle que tu sois revenu saine et sauve. Oh mais tu es blessée ! Viens je vais te soigner » répondit-elle en l'emmenant chez elle.

La mère de la fillette l'aida à s'allonger et la recouvrit d'un drap pour la réchauffer du froid qui l'avait assaillit lorsqu'elle avait prit conscience de ses blessures. Le médecin du village voisin avait été appelé puisqu'il n'y en avait pas dans le hameau où ils se trouvaient. Il ne comptait pas assez d'habitations ni de villageois pour avoir un professionnel de santé chez eux.

En attendant l'arrivée du médecin, la mère de la petite humecta un bout de tissu et le poser sur le front de la blessée. Elle alla chercher un verre d'eau et le plaça sur la table à côté d'elle.

Lorsque la jeune femme entendit la sonnette, la mère couru vers la porte d'entrée. Des voix précipitées émergèrent du hall et plus elles s'approchaient plus elles se baissaient d'un ton jusqu'à chuchoter. Le médecin enleva le tissu et posa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme. Il releva le drap et observa les blessures. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fouillait dans son sac et en ressortit une lotion désinfectante. La douleur lui arracha un gémissement lorsqu'il versa quelques gouttes sur la chair meurtries. Il banda toutes ses blessures et se retira avec la maîtresse de maison.

Quelques instants plus tard, il revint et déposa deux lotions et plusieurs médicaments avec des pansements. Il indiqua à la jeune femme la manière dont il fallait les utiliser et le moment pour prendre les comprimés. Puis il s'en alla non sans un mot d'encouragement à la mère de la fillette.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme voulut partir mais la maîtresse de la maison l'en dissuada. Elle l'aida à prendre les médicaments et lotions du médecin et banda les blessures. Le repas lui fit du bien et elle se reposa la journée.

Le soir arriva lentement. La nourriture que la mère de la fillette lui proposait lui faisait envie mais elle n'osait pas tout manger, se sentant égoïste. Cependant, grâce à l'insistance qu'avait fait preuve la cuisinière, elle dévora le tout et s'endormit rapidement. La fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée lui faisait défaut à ce moment là et elle dormit pendant plus de onze heures durant les deux jours qui suivirent le tragique et horrible événement qui lui était arrivé.

Le dernier jour, la jeune femme se soigna seule et rassembla ses affaires à l'auberge. Elle prit rapidement un repas à l'hébergement qu'elle venait de payer pour les jours en plus qu'elle avait passé au village et partit remercier la mère de la fillette pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle et lui dire au revoir. Lorsque cela fut fait, la jeune femme monta dans le taxi qui l'attendait devant le hameau. Elle regarda une dernier fois le village maudit alors que la voiture démarrait et l'emmenait déjà vers l'aéroport.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 :

Visite amicale

L'avion décolla juste après que la jeune femme eut terminé de s'installer sur son siège. Elle fouilla dans son sac à main pour trouver son Mp3 puis posa sur le sol à ses pieds la pochette en tissus. La voyageuse brancha ses écouteurs et se détendit lorsque sa musique préférée commença. Elle essayait de se raccrocher à la réalité en reprenant ses habitudes.

Son voisin, un homme de petite taille, bien portant et au visage rouge, avait des cheveux gras et blancs qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Ses vêtements lui donnaient l'air d'un clown avec sa chemise à carreaux et son pantalon patte d'éléphant.

De plus, son attitude énervait la voyageuse. En effet, il avait mit pas loin de dix minutes pour réussir à s'installer, c'est-à-dire, à poser ses affaires, chercher son masque de sommeil et ses bouchons d'oreille, se moucher, mettre le bout de tissu utilisé dans sa poche de pantalon trop serré pour lui, d'étendre ses jambes, d'enfiler ses bas de contention et de mettre enfin son masque et ses bouchons. La jeune femme crut qu'il avait terminé mais son téléphone portable s'était mis à sonner juste au moment où il commençait à s'endormir soit juste au début de ses ronflements HYPER sonores. Puis s'ensuivit une conversation qui devait se passait entre personnes durent de la feuille. Le voyage allait être long !

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle en quête d'une nouvelle place disponible au calme. Apparemment un grand nombre d'individus qui avaient pris ce vol appartenaient à un groupe de fans d'une musique qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment. La musique country. Quel joie et quel immense plaisir que d'entendre cela pendant plusieurs heures. Malgré les écouteurs qui diffusaient le son au maximum, la jeune femme entendait à son grand désespoir les voix des fanatiques de country chanter haut et fort leur musique particulièrement ... Bref ces personnes possédaient des voix qui portaient dans tout l'avion et dérangeaient les autres passagers qui demandaient aux hôtesses de l'air, fatiguées des plaintes, de les calmer...

Il n'y avait donc aucun moyen pour la voyageuse d'éviter le brouhaha et les ronflements ainsi que la bave de son cher voisin.

Elle ne réussit pas à s'endormir comme elle l'aurait voulu et lorsqu'elle sortit de l'avion, épuisée par le voyage et ses blessures qui n'avaient pas encore complètement guérit, elle trébucha sur son sac à main qu'elle venait de faire tomber. Ses plaies la firent mal mais la jeune femme fit comme si rien ne s'était passé et se releva. Ignorant au passage les gens qui la regardaient bizarrement, elle rejoignit l'arrivée des bagages et prit les siens quelques minutes plus tard. Puis la voyageuse entra dans le taxi qu'elle avait appelé avant d'arriver à l'aéroport près du village maudit.

La voiture démarra alors que la jeune femme était plongée dans ses pensées et fit le tour du giratoire en face de l'aéroport. Comme le trajet allait être long et que l'ambiance était calme, elle s'autorisa un petit somme.

Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus. De gros nuages approchaient et menaçaient l'avion en pleine altitude. Des turbulences secouèrent l'appareil et firent tomber quelques objets. Les passagers voyaient qu'il se passait quelque chose mais ne savait pas comment réagir. Une femme eut un malaise et quelques personnes essayèrent de la réanimer, cependant en vain. Les hôtesses de l'air criaient à tout va de mettre les masques à oxygène et de bien boucler les ceintures. Un des pilotes qui avait pris une pause revint rapidement dans le cockpit tout en rassurant au passage les personnes qui paniquaient. La porte se referma et un bruit assourdissant retentit. Soudain l'appareil prit de la vitesse et se pencha en avant. Les passagers hurlèrent à pleins poumons.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut. De la sueur perlait sur son front et son coeur battait à tout rompre.

- « Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda le chauffeur.

La voyageuse ouvrit la fenêtre et s'approcha de l'air frais qui entrait.

- « Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, répondit-elle

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, faites moi signe, dit l'homme en l'observant quelques secondes dans le rétroviseur.

- D'accord, merci. »

La jeune femme s'assit au fond du siège et regarda le paysage. Un étrange pré-sentiment pesait dans sa poitrine, il n'était pas aussi puissant que celui qu'elle avait eut dans le temple mais tout de même persistant. Elle pensa à la fillette qu'elle avait abandonnée la-bas par lâcheté. Des larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux et sa gorge se serra. L'image de la petite avec sa mère lui revint en mémoire puis une autre, lors de sa transformation. Elle se força à penser à autre chose. Son rêve étrange qui lui avait fait peur et lui avait laissé une désagréable sensation regagna ses pensées. Elle se gratta la tête et réfléchit. Pourquoi avait-elle imaginé un accident avec l'avion qu'elle venait de prendre ? Décidément, son cerveau détraquait. D'abord lorsqu'elle avait été dans la salle aux cadavres et maintenant avec ce rêve.

- « Peut-être le stress ? Pensa-t-elle à voie haute.

- Comment ? Demanda le chauffeur perplexe par cette soudain question.

- Non, ce n'est rien. excusez-moi, dit la jeune femme après un instant de silence en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- D'accord » répondit l'homme de plus en plus inquiet par le comportement étrange de la voyageuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le taxi s'arrêta devant un grand portail noir. Une immense maison se dressait après une longue allée pavée garnis de fleurs. Le jardin verdoyant qui s'étendait autour de la demeure avait était entretenu régulièrement d'après les buissons taillés méticuleusement et l'herbe tondu de près. Des sculptures posées par-ci par-là ajoutaient une ambiance figée et artistique à l'endroit.

La voyageuse sortit de la voiture tout en contemplant ce qui s'offrait à elle. Elle voulait voir si tout été comme avant, que tout était réel. Apparemment rien avait changé au grand soulagement de la jeune femme. Cette dernière alla chercher ses bagages dans le coffre et paya le chauffeur qui s'impatientait à l'avant du véhicule.

La jeune femme sonna et attendit que quelqu'un réponde. Un homme d'un âge avancé vint lui ouvrir tout en lui souriant.

- « Bonjour Arina ! Comment allez-vous ? Votre voyage s'est bien passé ?

- Tout va bien. J'ai passé d'agréables moments. C'était très intéressant et reposant, mentit-elle.

- Aaah très bien. J'en suis heureux pour vous »

Il l'a conduisit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et ouvrit l'un des battants. Le hall était immense comme à son habitude et le tapis sous ses pieds était toujours là pour lui suggérer de s'essuyer les chaussures. Éternelle maniaque du ménage, la propriétaire de la maison offrait toutes les possibilités aux visiteurs de se débarrasser des bactéries et saletés qu'ils ramenaient dans son antre. Ses parents (fort riches) lui avaient laissé cette maison afin de la rendre autonome et de la responsabiliser même si ils avaient demandés à l'employé de maison de rester pour veiller sur elle. En effet, elle avait un an de plus que la voyageuse et n'était pas très débrouillarde. Aussi elle passait son temps à harceler son entourage pour qu'il vienne chez elle mais comme elle l'harcelait avec ses règles de propreté strictes personne n'avait envie ni n'osait venir. Seule la voyageuse prenait son mal en patience et lui demandait d'arrêter cette manie même si à chaque fois son amie acceptait avec un peu de réticence et qu'elle revenait en force la fois d'après.

Quelques jours avant le départ pour son voyage au village maudit, la jeune femme avait reçut un coup de téléphone qui la pressait de venir dès son arrivée pour un petit séjour de deux-trois jours dans la demeure de son hôte. Elle avait longuement hésité avant d'accepter.

Soudain, une des portes s'ouvrit à la volée et une jeune femme aux courts cheveux

blonds et bouclées apparut. Ses vêtements volèrent autour d'elle un instant puis elle lui sauta au cou. Même si elle n'aimait pas les contacts physiques avec les autres, elle devait sûrement être très heureuse de voir la voyageuse pour faire cela. Sa dernière visite datait d'environ six mois.

- « Arinaaa ! Je suis trop contente de te revoir ! S'exclama son hôte en se détachant d'elle.

- Eh bien, Megumi, tu es en forme, dis-moi ! Dit la jeune femme.

- Oui comme toujours ! Tu me connais depuis le temps ! » Répondit l'autre en la faisant s'asseoir dans le salon à côté.

La journée se passa bien puisqu'elles passèrent leur temps à raconter les potins du coin et de rire joyeusement. Comme toujours son amie arrivait à lui changer les idées quand elle n'allait pas bien.

Le soir, les deux jeunes femmes mangèrent et se couchèrent tard puisqu'elles avaient joués aux cartes avec l'employé de maison et deux voisins. La voyageuse n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle tournait et virait dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Son réveil affichait trois heures quarante-cinq du matin. La jeune femme observa sa chambre légèrement éclairée par la lumière de la lune qui traversait la fenêtre. Elle attendit quelques minutes pour voir si elle réussirait à s'endormir mais comme elle savait que cela serait serait un échec, elle se leva quelques instants plus tard. Assise au bord du lit, elle mit ses chaussons et rejoignit la salle-de-bain en face de sa chambre. Il faisait frais et la voyageuse regretta de ne pas avoir pris un peignoir ou au moins une veste. Elle ouvrit le robinet et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Dans le miroir, son visage blafard et mouillé affichait un air fatigué. Des cernes la vieillissaient et ses yeux rouges lui donnait une allure de toxicomane.

Elle s'essuya avec une serviette à côté d'elle et réfléchit. Il était clair que son aventure au Temple maudit allait rester secret. Elle ne retournerait jamais la-bas, elle s'en fit la promesse. Elle se forcerait à oublier tout.

La jeune femme revint lentement dans sa chambre et regarda par la fenêtre. Tout était paisible. Le calme du jardin lui rappela le Temple. Elle se força à penser à autre chose mais le souvenir était ancré dans sa mémoire et elle n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. La voyageuse chercha son téléphone portable dans son sac à main. Elle l'alluma et découvrit qu'elle avait de nouveaux messages. Son amie lui avait encore écrit et lui demandait comment son voyage s'était passé et quand est-ce qu'elle pouvait se revoir. Mais quelque chose la surpris ; un numéro inconnu s'était affiché sur plusieurs messages. Elle ouvrit le premier et lut :

« Bonjour Arina, c'est Maman ! J'ai changé de téléphone portable et de numéro puisque j'ai fait tomber l'autre dans la fontaine. Je n'ai pas pu le récupérer et ton père m'a grondée ... »

Elle ne put lire la suite car elle éclata de rire. Sa mère était toujours aussi tête en l'air. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle ou de rire de ses bêtises.

Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à se calmer elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres messages qui demandaient toujours la même chose. (son voyage, sa santé, etc.) La jeune femme déposa son téléphone dans son sac-à-main et se recoucha. Cette fois, elle s'endormit après quelques minutes.

Une petite fille courrait dans les ruelles étroites. Ses pas résonnaient dans l'obscurité oppressante. Sa longue chevelure châtain dansait derrière elle alors qu'elle se dégarnissait à vue d'oeil. Sa peau blafarde noircissait à cause de l'apparition de fines veines noires et ses yeux rougissaient.

La fillette avait mal, très mal. Elle courrait à pleine vitesse comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa vie en dépendait.

Soudain, elle entendit un hurlement mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant lorsqu'elle reconnu la voix. La forêt approchait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que ses jambes la guidèrent. Elle était attirée inexorablement vers quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Cependant comme elle ne voulait pas que les autres la voit défigurée, elle s'en fichait.

Lorsqu'elle franchit la lisière de la forêt, elle ne vit pas un homme l'observer sans bouger. Il n'était pas caché mais la fillette ne put le voir. Elle était déjà partit lorsqu'il commença à s'avancer. Ses cheveux voletaient au gré du vent et son uniforme bleu marine lui donnait un air solennel figé. Son visage s'approchait de plus en plus de la personne qui regardait la scène et quand il ne fut plus qu'à deux centimètres il dit d'une voix glaciale :

- « Espèce de lâche ! »

Puis il disparut et un autre décor remplaça celui de la lisière du bosquet. La porte du cockpit se referma et un bruit assourdissant retentit. Soudain l'appareil prit de la vitesse et se pencha en avant. Les passagers hurlèrent. Les objets qui n'étaient pas dans les valises s'amassèrent sur le mur d'en face. Un autre homme en uniforme bleu marine accouru dans le cockpit.

Les pilotes étaient complètement paniqués et personne n'arrivait à contrôler l'appareil. L'homme qui venait d'entrer prit la place d'un autre et appuya sur plusieurs boutons tout en appelant les tours de contrôle. Pas de réponse. Son voisin tirait de toutes ses forces sur la manette de pilotage. Quelqu'un derrière eux s'approcha de la vitre et montra quelque chose dans l'épais brouillard. Il hurla et les lumières s'éteignirent.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut. De la sueur perlait sur son visage et son coeur battait la chamade. Son regard fut attiré vers la fenêtre. Un homme la regardait. Le même que dans son rêve. Elle se figea. L'apparition amorçât un pas vers elle mais son reflex fut de se précipiter sur sa lampe de chevet et de l'allumer. Cependant, lorsque son regard se reporta sur l'endroit où l'homme était auparavant, elle avait disparut. Son cerveau tournait à toute allure. Des milliers de questions lui virent en tête et un début de migraine pointait le bout de son nez. Pendant quelques minutes, elle fixa l'endroit où l'homme était apparut. Mais soudain, elle se sentit bête. Depuis les évènements étranges qui se sont passés au Temple, elle avait fait deux rêves bizarres et devenait paranoïaque. Elle avait toujours ses blessures qui l'handicapaient quelque peu et elle était fatiguée par son trajet en avion ainsi que par ce qui c'était passé au village. Elle allait devenir folle si cela continuait.

La jeune femme se rallongea doucement sur le lit et remit ses couvertures jusqu'à ses épaules. La lumière toujours en marche la rassurait. Elle resta comme cela pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne conscience de la réalité. Son regard se tourna automatiquement vers le réveil. Il était six heures vingt-six. Le sommeil la regagnait petit à petit et elle se laissa aller juste après avoir éteints la lumière.

Lorsqu'elle émergea de son sommeil réparateur, il était dix heures et demi. La jeune femme s'étira avant de se lever et se dirigea vers la salle-de-bain.

Elle se déshabilla et prit sa douche. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, la jeune femme s'habilla, se maquilla et se coiffa. Elle avait envie de faire bonne figure et avait décidé de rentrer plus tôt chez elle. Elle avait trouvé comme excuse que ses parents lui avaient demandé de venir pour une réunion familiale et qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle se dérobe.

Quand la voyageuse descendit dans la cuisine son amie petit déjeunait déjà. Elle la salua rapidement et s'assit devant un bol vide.

- « Comme je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais boire ce matin, je ne t'ai pas servit, dit son hôte après avoir avalé sa bouché de croissant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas très faim.

- Comment ça ?! Quelque chose ne va pas ?! S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non, non, ça va. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée par le voyage et je n'ai pratiquement jamais faim le matin à cette heure-ci. Au fait, hier soir j'ai reçu un message de mes parents pour me dire qu'il fallait que je revienne chez moi pour une réunion de famille. Donc l'idéal serait que je parte en fin d'après-midi. Je suis désolée de te prévenir comme ça mais je n'ai pas le choix », mentit-elle.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que son interlocutrice ne tourne la tête vers elle et ne lui réponde, à tel point qu'elle pensa un instant qu'elle ne la croyait pas.

- « D'accord. Si c'est impératif alors je t'y autorise », dit-elle en faisant un geste nonchalant de la main à la manière d'une reine.

La jeune femme éclata de rire devant l'imitation de son amie. Elle était tout de même soulagée mais elle culpabilisait tout de même de lui mentir comme cela.

- « Pour la peine, tu vas faire la vaisselle, ordonna-t-elle toujours en imitant l'attitude d'une reine.

- Bien, ma reine », se prit au jeu la jeune femme.

Lorsque le petit déjeuné fut terminer, elles rangèrent tout en s'amusant. L'homme qui avait accueillit la jeune femme le jour précédant était venu pour nettoyer l'eau qu'elles avaient fait tomber alors qu'elles s'arrosaient.

Plus tard, lorsque les bêtises des jeunes filles furent essuyées, elles allèrent à la bibliothèque des parents de la propriétaire et elles s'amusèrent de la même manière que dans la cuisine. Comme des enfants.

Lorsque l'employé de maison les appelèrent pour déjeuner, une odeur de gâteau au chocolat émanait de la cuisine.

- « Hum ! Ça sent bon ! Complimenta la jeune femme.

- Eh oui. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, Mademoiselle », répondit l'employé avec un sourire amusé.

Le repas fut tout aussi animé que le petit déjeuné. Elles se régalèrent et félicitèrent l'homme d'avoir aussi bien cuisiné. Les deux jeunes femmes aidèrent ce dernier à faire la vaisselles et ranger puis elles décidèrent de rendre visite à une voisine qu'elles connaissaient bien. Une vieille dame qui vivait dans le quartier depuis son enfance et qu'elles connaissaient depuis qu'elles mêmes étaient petites.

L'accueil de la vieille femme se fit chaleureux comme d'habitude. Elle leur proposa des petits gâteaux qu'elle faisait elle-même. Le problème avec ces gâteaux c'était qu'ils étaient très durs et pouvaient cassés les dents. Peut être que c'était exagéré mais à chaque fois que la jeune femme en mangeait elle avait mal aux dents et à la mâchoire tellement elle forçait. Cependant, par politesse, les deux jeunes femmes acceptèrent mais ne mangèrent qu'un seul gâteau chacun. Il ne faut pas abuser non plus, elles sont poli mais pas sadomasochistes.

La vieille dame se fit un plaisir d'écouter les blagues et les petites histoires rigolotes que les deux jeunes femmes lui racontèrent et rit de bon coeur. Comme sa famille ne venait pas souvent la voir en raison de leur travail ou de la distance, elle était heureuse d'avoir de la visite même improviste.

Et c'est vers six heures et demi qu'elles rentèrent chez « elles » tout en emportant les gâteaux de la vieille dame qui avait tant insisté pour cela. La jeune femme monta directement dans sa chambre pour plier bagages et appeler un taxi. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle descendit avec lenteur les escaliers de l'immense maison. Son amie l'attendait dans le hall. Elles se dirent au revoir et la jeune femme traversa la longue allée qui menait au portail avec l'employé de maison. La voiture n'était pas encore arrivée alors elle posa ses affaires parterre et dit à l'homme qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'attendre avec elle.

Lorsqu'il repartit vers la maison, elle se mit à penser à sa famille. Elle commença à regretter de partir si vite de la demeure de son amie.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans que les phares d'une voiture ne se montrent. Brusquement, le vent se leva et agita les arbres autour d'elle. La jeune femme releva la tête et aperçut une silhouette en face d'elle. Lorsqu'elle la reconnu, la voyageuse recula alors que l'autre s'approchait.

Soudain, de la lumière l'aveugla quelques instants et une voiture se gara devant elle. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur l'apparition mais elle avait disparu. Le chauffeur l'appela pour qu'elle se dépêche et elle s'exécuta en déposant ses bagages dans le coffre rapidement. La voyageuse entra dans la voiture et observa l'endroit où il y avait eut l'apparition. Toujours personne. Le chauffeur lui demanda sa destination et démarra.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 :

Retour au bercail

Le taxi passa devant le panneau du village dans lequel il venait d'entrer. Un message accueillant y était inscrit ainsi que le nom de la ville. Cet écriteau familier lui fit du bien. Ses repères revenaient tout doucement.

Le voyage n'avait pas duré longtemps à son grand soulagement car la jeune femme ne voulait plus dormir. Elle préférait rester éveiller pour ne pas faire encore des cauchemars. Ses nuits agitées la fatiguaient grandement et tous les événements qu'elle avait vécu la faisait délirer. En effet, l'homme qu'elle avait vu dans son deuxième rêve étrange et juste avant d'entrer dans le taxi n'était que son imagination qui créait des hallucinations à cause de la fatigue accumulée, elle en était sûr. Une bonne nuit de sommeil résoudrait tout mais le problème était qu'elle ne voulait pas faire encore ces cauchemars. C'était un cercle vicieux.

À travers la fenêtre, la jeune femme pouvait voir la pluie battante inonder les rues et les éclairs illuminer le ciel. Elle aperçut quelques passants courir tout en s'abritant désespérément avec ce qu'ils pouvaient : soit une capuche ou un parapluie pour les plus chanceux soit avec un objet quelconque comme un attaché-case par exemple. Voir ses gens faire autant d'efforts lui fit pitié. Ou plutôt elle eut un élan de sympathie pour eux, elle ne savait pas trop. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi elle avait ce genre de sentiments à ce moment précis ni à les différencier.

À cette heure-ci, la jeune femme était étonnée de voir autant de personnes dehors en plus ce temps n'était guère propice aux promenades nocturnes. Parmi les passants, elle reconnu une amie. Elle demanda au chauffeur de s'arrêter et ouvrit la vitre.

- « Rima ! » Appela-t-elle.

Son amie se retourna étonnée et se rapprocha de la voiture. Elle retira ses écouteurs et demanda :

- « Tiens ! Arina ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu était partit en voyage ?

- J'ai raccourcis mes vacances. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi il y a autant de monde ici ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? C'est la fête du village. Il y a des stands et une exposition aujourd'hui. Et le concert va bientôt commencer. Je vais y aller. Tu devrais venir toi aussi je suis sûr que ça va te plaire, dit son amie tout en reculant lentement de la voiture.

- Non je vais rentrer mais merci c'est gentil de me le proposer. Amuses-toi bien ! Répondit la jeune femme en refermant la vitre alors que la pluie redoublait d'intensité. Elle fit signe au conducteur de redémarrer dans le rétroviseur intérieur. La voiture dépassa un cycliste, qui d'ailleurs était trempé jusqu'aux os, et s'arrêta à un stop.

En voyant autant de monde aller à une simple fête de village sous une pluie battante, elle réfléchit. D'habitude pratiquement personne ne venait à ce genre de rassemblement festif. Enfin elle exagérait en fait les personnes âgées participaient ainsi que quelques personnes n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.

Soudain un éclair de lucidité traversa son esprit. Le concert ! Elle n'avait pas fait attention lorsque son amie en avait parlé. Son groupe préféré allait chanter ici ! Comme ce village rassemblait une population exclusivement aisé ou gagnant bien sa vie, le passage de ce groupe célèbre avait été facile à financer. Elle avait envie d'y aller finalement mais elle se refroidit rapidement lorsqu'elle crut voir l'homme en uniforme de pilote qui la regardait dehors. Ce n'était peut être qu'une autre de ses hallucinations mais elle avait le sentiment d'être suivie en permanence et croyait apercevoir quelqu'un dans ses rêves, ses hallucinations. La jeune femme avait vraiment besoin de sommeil.

Le taxi s'engagea dans une rue à sens unique. La voyageuse regarda le ciel. Des éclairs illuminaient l'obscurité et l'eau tombait dru. La jeune femme avait l'impression que le mauvais temps s'accentuait au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de sa maison. Elle détacha son regard du paysage et porta son intention sur son sac à main qui venait de tomber du siège. Elle ramassa les affaires qui s'étaient étalés et se releva. Un courant d'air frais siffla à ses oreilles et son réflexe fut de tourner la tête vers la source de ce désagrément. Telle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit un homme assit à côté d'elle sur la banquette, dos droit, qui la regardait avec un sourire carnassier lui barrant le visage. Il exprimait la haine mais la jeune femme pouvait aussi voir une infini tristesse au fond de ses yeux.

Une odeur flottait dans l'air, elle lui faisait penser à celle qu'elle avait sentit au Temple. L'état des vêtements de l'apparition, qui, soit dis en passant, était un uniforme de pilote, et les blessures qui parsemaient sa peau, enfin ce qu'il en restait, ébranla et effraya la jeune femme. Des plaies béantes suppuraient, un des ses bras faisait un angle droit, son visage était à moitié écrasé, défiguré, de la peau pendait à plusieurs endroits, ... bref une vision d'horreur qui ferait vomir n'importe qui (même ceux qui ont l'habitude de voir des cadavres).

La jeune femme se retenait tant bien que mal de rendre son repas et de se forcer à soutenir son regard. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne fasse de mouvement. La voyageuse crut qu'une éternité s'était écoulé tellement elle était mal à l'aise et terrifiée.

La voiture tourna brusquement et s'arrêta net. La jeune femme avec le choc et la vitesse du changement soudain de trajectoire du véhicule et avec la force centrifuge se retrouva littéralement collée contre la portière. Le chauffeur se retourna vers elle et lui dit avec un air d'excuse :

- « Excusez-moi pour ma brutalité mais comme je ne viens pas souvent ici, j'ai failli me tromper de route »

La jeune femme ne trouva rien à dire. Tout ce qu'il venait de se passer en quelques minutes l'avait complètement chamboulée. Elle prit ses bagages et paya le conducteur. Ils se saluèrent et la jeune femme, sous son parapluie qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, poussa le portail de sa maison. Cette dernière était de taille moyenne et son petit jardin accueillant verdoyait, signe que le mauvais temps ne datait pas d'hier. D'ailleurs, la pluie n'avait pas cessé et ennuyait grandement la jeune femme car son pépin ne protégeait pas totalement ses bagages de l'eau.

Un petit chien blanc vint à sa rencontre et lui sauta dessus. La voyageuse, après avoir caresser rapidement son animal de compagnie, parcouru l'allée et se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée. Elle sonna. Sa mère lui ouvrit et fut très surprise de la voir.

- « Arina ! Je pensais que tu arrivais demain ! Si je l'avais su, je serais allée te chercher à l'aéroport !

- Non c'est bon. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je n'ai pas prévenu donc tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Enfin bref, je peux entrer ? Il pleut des cordes et mes bagages pèsent deux tonnes.

- Oui désolée je bouche le passage. Attends je te prends cette valise, dit la mère en empoignant l'un de ses fardeaux. J'ai plié ton linge propre et j'ai passé l'aspirateur aujourd'hui dans ta chambre. Tu n'as plus qu'à t'occuper de ranger tes valises demain et te reposer » poursuivit-elle en montant les escaliers.

Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre et posa le bagage dans un coin. La jeune femme fit de même et déposa son manteau et son parapluie sur une chaise sur le balcon abrité. Puis elle se retourna et vit que sa mère la fixait bizarrement.

- « Tu m'as l'air fatiguée. Je dirais même épuisée. Tu n'as pas bien dormi la-bas ? Tu as mangé à ta faim quand même ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Maman. Je vais très bien. J'ai juste mal dormi dans l'avion avec tous ces gens qui font n'importe quoi et qui ronfle ... » répondit la jeune femme.

Mais sa mère ne l'écoutait pas. Elle s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur le front de sa fille.

- « Tu es malade ? On dirait que tu as de la fièvre. Peut être que tu as un rhume ? Il faut dire qu'avec la pluie qui tombe ces derniers temps ... » dit-elle.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle observa sa fille et lâcha :

- « Vas te coucher. Je t'amène quelque chose à manger.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle était déjà en bas des escalier. Elle ne se fit pas prier, elle se mit en pyjama et ferma les volets et rideaux. Peut être qu'ici elle pourra enfin se reposer. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et s'installa dans son lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa mère remonta avec un plateau sur lequel était posé une soupe chaude, une cuillère et du pain. La jeune femme arrache un bout de la croûte de pain et l'avala. Sa mère l'observait comme si elle était atteinte d'une maladie incurable.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la voyageuse surprise de tant d'attention.

- Rien. Je n'ai pas le droit de regarder ma fille manger ?

- Non. Tu me caches quelque chose, constata-t-elle simplement.

- Je ne cache rien »

Sa mère garda le silence un moment puis poursuivit :

- « En fait ...

- Et bah voilà j'en étais sûr. Tu sais je te connais, coupa la jeune femme.

- Laisse-moi finir. En fait, je me demandais comment tu allais depuis que tu as appris pour Ichiro. Enfin ... Depuis que ton père t'a annoncé qu'il l'avait engagé dans l'entreprise, dit la mère.

- Bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Répondit la voyageuse.

- Eh bien je pensais que tu ne t'entendais pas avec lui et que tu ne voulais pas le voir, hésita son interlocutrice.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Je ne le verrais pas tous les jours de toute façon, dit la jeune femme avec désinvolture pour rassurer sa mère.

- Que s'est-il passé pour que tu ne veuille même plus entendre son nom ? Demanda cette dernière.

- Tu exagère. Ce n'est pas son nom qui me donne envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de m'enfuir à toute vitesse. C'est plutôt son regard d'imbécile et ses manières de faire qui m'énerve au plus haut point. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment que j'ai envie de le fuir parce qu'il m'écoeure mais plutôt parce qu'il m'agace à me regarder de cette façon. Enfin bref je ne vais pas m'enflammer pour ça non plus et puis j'ai une soupe à finir »

À ces mots, elle prit le bol et versa le reste de son contenu dans sa bouche. Elle le posa sur le plateau et tendit le tout à sa mère.

- « Ça y est, j'ai terminé. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant, dit la jeune femme en prenant une voix d'enfant.

- Pauvre garçon. Ma fille est bien cruelle.

- Tu sais que je t'entends ?

Sa mère lui souhaita une bonne nuit en souriant et ferma la porte. La jeune femme tira sur ses couvertures et éteints la lampe de chevet. Étrangement, elle n'avait pas peur et se sentit en sécurité. Ses yeux l'a piquaient et ses paupières étaient lourdes. Elle finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin après une nuit sans rêve, elle s'étira et resta dans son lit. Le silence et la chaleur environnante l'apaisa. Elle ferma les yeux. Sa fatigue avait disparu. Enfin elle n'était pas complètement rétabli mais elle pouvait rester lucide plus longtemps maintenant. Si elle dormait aussi bien pendant plusieurs jours consécutifs elle n'aurait plus d'hallucinations ni de rêves étranges.

Soudain, la jeune femme perçut des pas dans le couloir. Quelqu'un avait du se lever. Les pas descendirent les escaliers puis quelques secondes plus tard des sons de vaisselles se firent entendre. La voyageuse pensa que c'était sa mère qui s'activait dans la cuisine. Personne dans la famille ne faisait autant de bruit quand il préparait à manger. Quelques secondes plus tard, le micro-onde fut mit en route. Sa sonnerie décida la jeune femme à se lever. Elle ne pouvait pas être tranquille si il y avait trop de bruits.

La voyageuse sortit de son lit lentement et enfila un peignoir. Elle enfila ses chausson et descendit vers la source du vacarme. Lorsqu'elle la vit, sa mère lui sourit et fit tomber sa cuillère dans la casserole. La journée s'annonçait bien !

La jeune femme alla prendre un bol dans le placard et se servit du lait. Elle s'assit et but lentement le liquide. Sa mère posa une assiette rempli de biscuits et de gâteaux. Elle en prit un et le fourra dans sa bouche. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et vit qu'il pleuvait encore. Elle soupira. La voyageuse reporta son attention sur son bol mais remarqua que sa mère l'interrogeait du regard.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la jeune femme avec une voix ensommeillée.

- Tu ne manges pas ? Répondit sa mère.

- Non je n'ai pas faim.

- Tu as encore de la fièvre ? poursuivit-elle.

- Non je n'ai ...

- Attends je vais aller chercher le thermomètre » interrompit la plus vieille.

La jeune femme soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle était d'humeur maussade aujourd'hui. Le temps n'arrangeait rien et sa mère s'inquiétait tout le temps pour elle depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Nouveau soupire.

- « C'est bon je l'ai ! » S'écria sa mère en agitant l'objet.

Elle lui mit la petite plaquette de cristaux liquide sur le front et attendit.

- « 39,8 C° ! Manges et va te coucher ! Je ne veux plus te voir debout avant que tu sois rétablit »

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, elle ajouta :

- « Allez !

- 39,8 C° de fièvre ? C'est rien. T'inquiète pas je vais très bien, répondit la jeune femme en marmonnant.

- Dit-elle alors qu'elle s'endort à moitié sur la table, continua la plus vieille. Allez tu me finis ton bol, tu manges quelques gâteaux et tu montes te coucher, dit-elle après quelques secondes.

- Oui, oui, répondit la voyageuse en amenant le bol à ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de boire son lait, elle mangea un gâteau et se força à engloutir un deuxième suite aux gros yeux de sa mère. La jeune femme nettoya sa vaisselle et monta dans sa chambre. Comme elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas s'endormir tout de suite elle attrapa son MP3 dans son sac et se glissa dans son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit malgré la musique qui tournait encore.

Dans l'après-midi, la jeune femme se réveilla tranquillement. Elle se leva et prit des vêtements pour se changer après s'être laver. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de bain, elle eut un frisson. Elle monta le chauffage car la température était basse dans cette pièce. La voyageuse posa ses affaires et se déshabilla puis entra dans la douche. La chaleur de l'eau lui fit du bien. Elle prit un shampoing et se l'appliqua sur les cheveux puis le corps. Elle se rinça et se retourna pour prendre sa serviette mais sur la vitre un mot avait été tracé alors qu'elle se douchait. « Lâche » Ses yeux clignèrent et l'écriture disparut. La jeune femme crut d'abord que c'était une hallucination mais lorsqu'elle voulut ouvrir la porte en verre un autre message apparaissait. Elle lut : « Sale gamine ! Tu le payeras »

La jeune femme prit peur et sortit précipitamment de la douche. Elle s'entoura de la serviette et observa les alentours. Rien ni personne ne brisa le silence angoissant qui venait de s'installer. Elle crut d'abord que c'était une blague de son frère et décida de lui passer un savon après s'être habiller. Ainsi, elle enfila les vêtements qu'elle avait apporté et s'avança vers le miroir pour se coiffer. De la buée la gênait pour se voir mais elle attrapa d'abord sa brosse dans le placard en dessous. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle prit sa serviette et essuya l'objet. La jeune femme avait eut peur que quelque chose apparaisse dedans mais comme elle ne vit rien, elle démêla ses cheveux mouillés. Quand elle eut terminé, elle se regarda de plus près et décida de se maquiller. Elle avait une triste mine pour ne pas dire affreuse. Son correcteur lui fut d'un grand secours puisqu'il couvrit la misère à 80%. Elle entoura ses yeux d'un fin trait noir au crayon et mit du mascara. Lorsqu'elle posa sa trousse à maquillage, elle entendit un bruit sourd. La jeune femme en déduit que c'était sûrement son frère et n'y fit pas attention plus longtemps. Elle se regarda dans le miroir puis recula légèrement. En effet, elle avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une tache sombre sur le côté du miroir attira son attention. Elle passa sa main dessus mais elle ne s'enleva pas. La voyageuse se retourna mais ne vit rien d'anormal. Son regard revint sur le miroir. La tache devenait de plus en plus distincte et grossissait. La jeune femme s'aperçut soudai que ce n'était pas une tâche mais une ombre. Cette dernière grossissait à vue d'oeil ou s'approchait ... La jeune femme n'osait plus bouger. Plus l'ombre s'agrandissait plus elle prenait forme humaine. Une silhouette.

Soudain, les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent de stupeur. Derrière elle, à quelques pas, le pilote la regardait à travers le miroir. Il s'approchait doucement d'elle. Le coeur de la voyageuse avait considérablement ralentit ainsi que le rythme de sa respiration. Plus l'homme avançait plus le malaise de la jeune femme s'agrandissait. Elle était au bord de l'évanouissement lorsqu'il s'arrêta.

Puis soudain, l'homme s'approcha tellement près du miroir qu'elle ne voyait plus que son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche et hurla à plein poumon. Les lumières s'éteignirent et un bruit de réacteurs assourdit la jeune femme. Instinctivement, elle se recroquevilla par terre, protégeant sa tête de ses mains. Elle tremblait et ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle pleurait et criait. La température avait chuté et un courant d'air glacé agita les meubles de la salle-de-bain.

Au bout d'un moment, une voix d'homme déformée par la colère répéta sans cesse :

- « Espèce de lâche ! Tu devrais mourir pour ton crime ! À mort ! À mort ! À mort ! »

La jeune femme continuait de hurler et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Des mouvements autour d'elle la terrifiaient. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un était véritablement présent avec elle dans la pièce. C'était comme si une personne courrait autour d'elle. C'était vraiment effrayant.

Puis soudain les bruits de réacteurs d'avion et la voix s'arrêtèrent. La lumière ne se ralluma pas et plus aucun mouvement ne venait briser le silence qui venait de s'installer. Un silence pesant pendant lequel la jeune femme n'osait pas lever la tête.

Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- « Arina ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Ça fait plusieurs fois que je t'appelle ! Réponds ! Il t'es arrivé quelque chose ?!

- N-non ça va » répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Sa mère ne l'avait sûrement pas attendu puisqu'elle manqua de défoncer la porte et cria :

- « Arina ! Réponds !

- C-c'est bon ... Je suis la, reprit-elle plus fort.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas réagit quand je t'ai appelée ? S'inquiéta sa mère.

- Je me brossais les dents alors je n'ai pas pu te répondre, mentit-elle.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu crié ? »

Elle fut surprise de cette question. Comme elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de cela elle réfléchit.

- « Arina ?

- Oui, je suis encore là, dit la jeune femme. Eh bien parce qu'il y avait une araignée et j'ai eu peur mais je l'ai jetée par la fenêtre, inventa-t-elle.

- Ah d'accord. Ne me refais plus peur comme ça, dit sa mère derrière la porte. Si tu as faim je peux te réchauffer les restes de midi, continua-t-elle.

- Maintenant que tu le dit je me rends compte que j'ai faim alors ça serait gentil de ta part. Merci, répondit la voyageuse.

- D'accord »

Elle entendit les pas de sa mère s'éloigner et se sentit de nouveau seule. Le fraîcheur était toujours présente et la jeune femme sentait qu'elle n'en avait pas encore terminé avec le phénomène étrange.

Soudain, comme si on l'avait entendu penser, sa ceinture se serra lentement toute seule. La voyageuse voulut l'empêcher de continuer plus loin avec ses mains mais cela n'eut aucun effet et l'objet en cuir continua sa progression. La pression exercée contre ses hanches lui fit mal. La jeune femme s'évertuait à la desserrer sans succès. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Dans l'obscurité, elle ne pouvait pas voir si un objet tranchant pouvant, l'aider à couper le cuir, était à sa portée. La voyageuse se dirigea tout de même vers la porte afin d'essayer d'allumer la lumière mais rien ne se produisit. Elle était coincée.

Au bout d'un moment, la ceinture était tellement serrée qu'elle crut que ses hanches allaient casser. Ses larmes coulaient à flots maintenant. Brusquement, la jeune femme s'énerva et tira dessus de toutes ses forces. Elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. De plus, la pression qu'exerçait la ceinture autour de sa taille, lui coupait la circulation et bientôt elle n'allait plus avoir de sang dans les jambes. D'ailleurs, plus le temps passait plus elles devenaient froides.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Le bruit de réacteurs et la ceinture s'étaient stoppés en même temps et la lumière s'alluma. La jeune femme resta allongée parterre sans bouger. D'ailleurs, le sol froid était la seule preuve qu'elle était toujours consciente puisqu'elle ne sentait plus que cela. Aussi, la température avait retrouvé un degré normal et les bruits de vaisselles dans la cuisine se firent entendre de nouveau comme ce matin.

Après plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles la jeune femme s'était assurée qu'il n'y avait plus aucun mouvement suspect, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. La clarté soudaine la fit les refermer. Elle les rouvrit doucement tout en s'accoutumant à la lumière et observa les alentours. Tout était redevenu normal. Les écritures sur la vitre de la douche avaient disparu et le visage sur le miroir n'y était plus. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'elle se redressa lentement. Elle enleva la ceinture et vit les marques rouges presque violettes qu'elle avait laissé sur sa peau. Des bleus étaient apparus.

La jeune femme, après s'être remise de sa stupeur, secoua ses jambes avec l'aide de ses mains pour faire circuler à nouveau le sang. Elle sentit la sensation de fourmillement venir doucement et massa ses membres jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, la jeune femme s'accrocha au lavabo tout près d'elle et se releva lentement puisqu'elle devait « réactiver » ses jambes. Toujours en se maintenant debout, elle replia successivement une jambe puis l'autre. Elle avait mal aux hanches et à ses membres qui avaient été privé de sang quelques minutes plus tôt. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme devait faire attention à ne pas montrer cela à sa famille pour ne pas les inquiéter et se faire traiter de folle.

La voyageuse n'osait pas se regarder dans le miroir et se retourna définitivement de lui pour sortir de la pièce.

Dès lors qu'elle fut complètement hors de la salle-de-bain, elle ferma brusquement la porte. La jeune femme resta quelques instants sans rien faire se demandant se qui venait de se passer. Mais son attention fut attirée par un bruit à côté d'elle. La voyageuse tourna la tête. C'était son frère qui la fixait bizarrement alors qu'il quittait sa chambre tout en fermant la porte. C'était comme si il y avait un arrêt sur image.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu reste comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ... Rien. J-je réfléchissais, répondit la jeune femme incertaine.

- D'accord ... T'es bizarre toi, dit-il.

- Merci de ta gentillesse, Jun, vraiment t'es un ange, rétorqua la plus vieille.

- Je sais. Je sais » rit son frère tout en s'éloignant.

La jeune femme était heureuse de lui avoir parlé. Elle se serait presque jetée dans ses bras lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte que son frère se tenait devant elle. Démonstration d'affection qu'elle ne faisait jamais et qu'il aurait trouvé étrange À sa vue, elle était revenu à la réalité. Sa famille était là pour elle. Elle se sentit mieux et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux de nouveau. Décidément aujourd'hui, elle était passé par toutes les émotions : joie, colère et tristesse.

La voyageuse alla dans sa chambre et ne ferma pas la porte. Désormais, elle ne voulait plus rester toute seule dans une pièce.

La jeune femme se changea encore une fois puisque son pantalon ne tenait pas sur ses hanches sans ceinture. Elle choisit quelque chose qui ne la serrait pas et enfila une robe d'hivers. Ses parents allaient être étonné de la voir ainsi car il était rare qu'elle porte des vêtements aussi féminin.

Elle voulut sortir de sa chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié ses chaussons dans la salle-de-bain. C'est avec une petite appréhension qu'elle marcha jusque devant la pièce. La porte était toujours close. La jeune femme porta sa main sur la poignet et l'actionna. Elle laissa le panneau de bois peint continuer sa course vers le butoir accroché au mur. Ses yeux scrutèrent l'obscurité. Elle vit qu'elle avait laissé la ceinture parterre et ses chaussons étaient au fond de la pièce. Par malchance, elle devait traverser toute la pièce pour aller les chercher. La voyageuse alluma la lumière et observa une nouvelle fois les alentours. Rien d'anormal ne retint son attention. La température de la salle-de-bain était comme d'habitude ce qui rassura quelque peu la jeune femme. Cette dernière courut presque pour attraper ses chaussons et retourna dans le couloir. Rien avait bouger. L'homme était peut être partit.

La voyageuse regarda la ceinture au sol et décida de la jeter à la poubelle. Elle savait qu'elle n'oserait plus la porter. Elle prit son courage à deux mains en attrapant l'objet en cuir et l'envoya dans la corbeille. Puis elle recula et ferma rapidement la porte. Tout ses efforts lui avaient réactivés la douleur des bleues et des ses jambes. Même si ses blessures qu'elle avait eut au Temple ne la lançait plus, elle sentait quand même un gène au niveau de celles-ci.

La jeune femme descendit les escaliers et rejoignit enfin la cuisine quelques instants plus tard. Cependant, elle ne vit ni sa mère ni son frère ce qui l'inquiéta.

Elle alla dans le salon et telle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle les vit en compagnie de son père et de ce cher garçon qu'elle aimait tant. Bien sûr c'était ironique puisque lorsqu'il la vit, ses yeux la dévorèrent ce qui l'énerva profondément. Son père sourit et dit :

- « Arina ! Tu nous fait enfin l'honore de ta présence parmi nous ! Quelle surprise de te voir en robe ! Tu t'es fait belle pour Ichiro ? »

Une violente envie de faire taire son père l'envahit soudain. Mais elle se calma et se résigna à s'asseoir le plus loin possible de son « ami », c'est-à-dire à côté de son paternel.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Rêves et apparitions

Une petite fille courrait dans les ruelles étroites. Elle courait tellement rapidement qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus les murs devant lesquelles elle passait. Ses pas résonnaient dans l'obscurité oppressante. Sa longue chevelure châtain dansait derrière elle alors qu'elle se dégarnissait à vue d'oeil. Sa peau blafarde noircissait à cause de l'apparition de fines veines noires et ses yeux rougissaient.

Soudain, elle entendit un hurlement mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant lorsqu'elle reconnu qui en était à l'origine. La forêt approchait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que ses jambes la guidaient vers elle comme l'attraction de deux aimants.

Lorsqu'elle franchit la lisière de la forêt, elle ne vit pas l' homme qui l'observait sans bouger. Il n'était pas caché mais la fillette ne put le voir. Elle était déjà partit dans le bosquet lorsqu'il commença à s'avancer vers la personne qui regardait la scène. Les cheveux de l'étrange apparition voletaient au gré du vent et son uniforme bleu marine lui donnait un air solennel figé à tout jamais. Son visage s'approchait de plus en plus et quand il ne fut plus qu'à deux centimètres, il hurla d'une voix glaciale et démente :

- « Espèce de lâche ! »

La porte du cockpit se referma et un bruit assourdissant retentit. Soudain l'appareil prit de la vitesse et se pencha en avant. Les passagers hurlèrent. Les objets qui n'étaient pas dans les valises s'amassèrent sur le mur d'en face. Un autre homme en uniforme bleu marine accouru dans la pièce.

Personne n'arrivait à contrôler l'avion. Le pilote qui venait d'entrer prit la place d'un autre et appuya sur plusieurs boutons tout en appelant les tours de contrôle sans aucune réponse. Son voisin tirait de toutes ses forces sur la manette de pilotage. Quelqu'un derrière eux s'approcha de la vitre et montra quelque chose dans l'épais brouillard. Il hurla et les lumières s'éteignirent. Le bruit assourdissant des réacteurs s'accentuaient davantage puis un horrible craquement se fit entendre vers le centre de l'appareil. Un d'eux venait d'exploser suite à la forte pression et au mauvais temps qui s'exerçait sur lui. L'avion tanguait.

Les passagers hurlaient la mort, certains priaient et d'autres essayaient de rassurer les enfants. Puis brusquement un homme se leva et se suicida en se tirant une balle dans la tête. Personne ne se demanda comment cet homme se trouvait en possession d'une arme dans un avion où la sécurité était accru. En vérité, peu de gens l'avaient vu faire car ils étaient trop paniqués pour cela. Cependant, seuls ceux qui était proche de lui s'en étaient rendu compte. Les parents cachaient les yeux de leurs enfants pour leurs éviter cette scène d'horreur et plusieurs femmes se mirent à pleurer alors que leur mari s'énervaient ou essayaient de les consoler.

Deux pilotes mirent le corps à l'abri des regards et retournèrent rapidement dans le cockpit. L'homme qui essayait de remonter l'avion fatiguait mais tenait bon. De la sueur perlait sur son visage.

Le pilote qui avait pointé quelque chose dans le brouillard avait les mains crispées sur le bord du siège de l'homme qui essayait d'alerter les tours de contrôle alentours. Puis soudain, son collègue, totalement tétanisé, se mit à s'agiter et à hurler des paroles incompréhensibles. Les autres pilotes regardèrent ce qu'il montrait du doigt et ouvrirent de grands yeux. L'avion fonçait droit sur une île couverte d'arbres.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut. Elle mit du temps à comprendre qu'elle était allongée dans son lit et qu'elle venait de faire un énième cauchemar. Ses yeux fixèrent le plafond un long moment. Puis soudain, elle se rendit compte que sa gorge était en feu car elle était complètement sèche et déshydratée. La voyageuse n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se lever mais le besoin était plus fort que l'envie. Elle alluma donc la lumière et attendit un peu afin d'habituer ses yeux à la nouvelle clarté. Elle retira ses couvertures et s'assit au bord du lit pour mettre ses chaussons. Comme il faisait froid en dehors de son lit, la jeune femme enfila un peignoir et sortit de sa chambre.

Elle avait peur de se retrouver toute seule et d'être dans le noir complet, or il était tard et donc il faisait nuit. La voyageuse se mit à allumer toutes les lumières puis alors qu'elle arrivait devant les escaliers, elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé dans la salle-de-bain et décida de prendre sa lampe de poche si jamais les lumières s'éteignaient encore une fois. Elle espérait au fond d'elle que sa lampe ne subirai pas le même sort et qu'elle se retrouve dans le noir complet.

Lorsque la jeune femme fut en bas des escaliers, elle scruta les alentours et comme elle ne vit rien d'anormal, elle alla dans la cuisine en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder dans le miroir accroché sur le mur qu'elle longeait. La voyageuse se servit un verre d'eau et s'assit sur une chaise. Elle releva les yeux et vit l'heure : trois heures du matin.

Soudain, elle entendit du bruit dans le salon. La jeune femme se figea et attendit. Rien ne se produisit. Le bruit recommença. Elle sursauta puis se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait en fait que de l'horloge qui sonnait l'heure. Elle se détendit légèrement et se resservit de l'eau. Elle vida rapidement le liquide et mit le récipient dans le lave-vaisselle. La voyageuse se retourna. Elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé. Les chaises étaient-elles aussi écartées de la table ? Les mouchoirs avaient-ils été là où ils était posés à l'instant ? La poubelle n'était-elle pas à côté du réfrigérateur lorsqu'elle était entré ? Non, son imagination lui avait fait croire cela mais ce qui était sûr c'était que l'ambiance ou l'atmosphère avait changé depuis qu'elle avait rangé son verre. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir précisément de quoi il s'agissait mais son instinct lui criait de sortir de la maison alors elle se dirigea lentement, avec la lampe de poche toujours à la main, vers la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur. La jeune femme déverrouilla la serrure alors que la lumière s'éteignait. Elle s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil lorsqu'une grande bourrasque lui claqua la porte au nez. Elle était de nouveau coincée. La voyageuse se rappela qu'elle avait toujours la lampe et l'alluma rapidement. Le faisceau lumineux parcouru toute la pièce sans rien voir d'anormal. La jeune femme frissonna et frotta ses bras alors que la lampe était empoignée fermement. Le froid s'insinuait dans ses chaussons jusqu'à ses pieds et remonta sur tout son corps. Il avait envahit la pièce. La voyageuse pensa que toute la maison devait présenter une température très basse mais elle se doutait que dans la pièce où elle se trouvait, il faisait encore plus froid.

Soudain, la jeune femme tomba par terre. On aurait dit que quelqu'un lui avait fait un croche pied. Elle se recroquevilla et monta la lampe de poche vers le plafond. Elle n'aurait pas du puisqu'un visage tout près d'elle qui l'observait lui sourit. La voyageuse hurla à plein poumon. Elle recula mais la lumière de sa petite lampe s'éteignit à son tour. Elle se figea mais son corps tremblait comme une feuille. Cependant, rien ne se produisit pendant quelques secondes. La jeune femme tenta vainement de refaire fonctionner la lampe. Elle gémit de désespoir.

Soudain, la voix glaciale qui hantait ses rêves retentit dans l'obscurité.

- « Misérable vermine ! »

La voyageuse retint son souffle. Un courant d'air froid tourna autour d'elle comme une tornade. Les meubles tremblaient autant qu'elle ainsi que les vitres. Les portes des placards et du réfrigérateur et les tiroirs s'ouvraient et se refermaient sans cesse. Les chaises tombèrent ainsi que la poubelle qui s'ouvrit et déversa son contenu sur le sol.

Soudain, la voyageuse sentit un forte pression sur sa cheville droite, quelque chose de froid l'entourait. À travers le tumulte environnent, elle entendit l'os craquer alors qu'une douleur fulgurante apparu à cet endroit. Elle hurla une seconde fois. Cependant, l'effet fut immédiat, la jeune femme fut tirée par la cheville brusquement et se retrouva dos au sol. Sa tête heurta le carrelage dans sa chute ce qui la sonna légèrement mais elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits puisqu'on la traînait vers le salon. Elle sentit qu'elle emportait une chaise et des détritus au passage mais elle s'en fichait. La jeune femme se débattait de toutes ses forces et mit ses mains sur sa cheville droite. Elle sentit une autre main glacée. Son réflexe fut de retirer rapidement les siennes mais la pression sur son articulation s'intensifia et elle se retrouva de nouveau dos au sol puisqu'on l'avait tirée plus fort et d'un coup. La voyageuse ne se découragea pas pour autant et essaya de desserrer l'emprise de la main sur son os cassé. Sans succès.

La personne qui la tirait accéléra la cadence soudainement et la voyageuse se prit de plein fouet l'encadrement de porte et une partie du mur sur le côté droit. À nouveau étourdit, elle se laissa traîner dans le couloir qui menait au salon. Puis sans qu'elle l'eut anticipé, sa progression s'arrêta mais la pression sur la cheville était toujours présente. Comme si on l'avait entendu, la main resserra soudain encore plus fort l'articulation ce qui arracha un cri à la voyageuse puis relâcha lentement son emprise et cessa d'infliger une douleur atroce à la jeune femme.

Pendant quelques secondes rien ne se produisit puis un courant d'air glacial se leva et se calma rapidement. La voyageuse frissonna. Maintenant qu'un silence s'était installé et qu'il n'y avait aucun mouvement autour d'elle, un nouveau mauvais présentiment l'envahit. Elle n'était pas à l'abri d'une nouvelle attaque. Son corps tremblait comme une feuille. La jeune femme se recroquevilla sur elle-même puis cacha son visage à l'aide de ses mains. Elle resta dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes qui pour elle avaient l'allure de l'éternité.

Soudain, la voyageuse entendit du bruit à l'étage. Elle ne se retourna pas. Des pas s'approchaient atténués par la moquette. Puis les oreilles de la jeune femme perçut le bruit d'un interrupteur qui s'ouvrait. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait.

- « Arina ? »

La voyageuse avait hurlé à l'entente de son prénom et s'était retournée quand même. Les lumières était de nouveau allumées et en haut des escaliers, son frère la regardait avec un air ahuri sur le visage. Il releva légèrement la tête pour fixer ses yeux sur un point invisible derrière elle. La jeune femme suivit son regard malgré sa peur grandissante et son hésitation. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'une écriture rouge sang sur le mur lui faisait face.

« GARCE »

(...)

Le lendemain matin, la voyageuse dormait dans sa chambre alors que sa mère s'évertuait à nettoyer le mur pendant que son mari était partit travailler et que son fils était allé acheter des croissants.

Ce qui s'était passé la veille avait laissé la famille de la jeune femme inquiète et perplexe. Son frère l'avait aidée à remonter les escaliers et lui avait demandé en même temps des explications. Cependant, la voyageuse n'avait pas réussit à parler tellement elle avait été choquée. Elle avait passé le reste de la nuit à lire son livre sans vraiment réussir à se concentrer. Au petite matin, épuisée, elle s'endormit avec la lumière allumée et la livre sur son ventre. Sa mère était entré dans sa chambre et en la voyant assoupit elle décida d'éteindre la lampe et enlever l'ouvrage.

Inquiète après la brève conversation qu'elle avait eut avec son fils et son mari sur l'étrange comportement que la jeune femme avait récemment, elle était allée la voir pour éclaircir ce mystère mais elle avait du capituler face à l'épuisement visible de sa fille. Depuis le voyage qu'elle avait effectué, son attitude et son humeur se dégradaient inévitablement. Sa mère avait remarqué cela et était de plus en plus préoccupée. D'ailleurs, elle avait pensé prendre un rendez-vous chez un médecin ou un autre spécialiste mais le père de la voyageuse l'en avait dissuadée. La jeune femme avait surprit une conversation à ce sujet un jour.

Plus tard, en début d'après midi, quelqu'un avait été toqué à la porte, sûrement sa mère, et elle n'avait pas répondu. Elle voulait être seule mais vers seize heures, la personne était revenu et sans surprise la voyageuse vit que c'était sa mère qui lui apportait une assiette couverte d'un film plastique et des couvert. Elle essaya de lui soutirer des informations mais sa fille resta muette comme une carpe. Cependant, lorsqu'elle lui demanda de retirer ses couvertures pour lui montrer sa cheville, elle refusa net. Elles se bagarrèrent puis la mère réussit tant bien que mal à enlever le drap sur les jambes de la jeune femme. Elle examina la blessure même si elle connaissait déjà le diagnostic.

- « Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ? Demanda la mère soudainement.

- Je suis tombée dans les escaliers hier soir, répondit la voyageuse du tac au tac.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à ton frère alors ? Dit la plus vieille qui visiblement ne la croyait pas.

- J'étais fatigué et sonnée.

- D'accord mais tu aurais pu nous dire que tu t'étais foulé la cheville, répondit sa mère tout en la regardant dans les yeux comme si elle pouvait comprendre l'état de sa fille dedans.

- Elle est foulée ? Je pensais qu'elle était peut être cassée comme je n'arrive pas à poser le pied par terre »

Un silence s'installa entre elle puis la voyageuse énervée le brisa.

- « Tu n'es pas obligée de me croire. Je n'ai pas envie que tu fasse semblant. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien être seule, merci, dit elle en se recouchant et en se couvrant avec ses couvertures.

- Je suis ta mère ne me parle pas comme ça » ordonna son interlocutrice.

Un nouveau silence s'installa plus pesant que le précédant puis la jeune femme l'entendit se lever.

- « Très bien. Fais ta tête de cochon. On parlera après que tu te sois calmée »

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, la voyageuse poussa un long soupir avant de se rendormir.

Le Temple maudit était en face d'elle. Il avait l'air différent. En effet, les herbes et plantes montantes n'y était pas, la fontaine en ruine était comme neuve et les peintures des murs étaient visibles contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu voir la dernière fois. Après l'avoir bien détaillé du regard, la jeune femme décida d'y entrer. Rien avait changé. Cependant, l'ambiance morne d'auparavant était moins marquée. Elle parcourra le même chemin qu'elle avait prit pour aller à la salle du bouddha et alla dans la pièce aux corps en décomposition. La voyageuse poussa la porte et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit la fillette au centre de la salle vide de cadavre. Son visage était triste. Puis les monstres lentement apparurent à côté d'elle, ils étaient aussi calme que la petite. La jeune femme les dévisagea un instant puis soudain un homme apparu également aux côtés de la petite. Cependant, ce qui la frappa c'était qu'il fit comme si de rien n'était. La fillette esquissa un geste vers lui mais il ne réagit pas.

« Il n'arrive pas à me voir »

La voyageuse se réveilla en sueur, elle ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que quelqu'un d'autre était présent dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle sursauta. Son frère la regarda une nouvelle fois d'un air ahuri. Il avait passé la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte ce qui avait surpris la jeune femme.

- « Maman veut que tu te lèves et que tu ailles te doucher pour aller manger avec nous en bas, déclara-t-il.

- Ah.

- Maintenant, insista-t-il.

- Oui, c'est bon j'arrive » s'énerva-t-elle.

Son frère ferma la porte la laissant seule. Elle se leva et prit des vêtements propres puis alla dans la salle-de-bain. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle retourna dans sa chambre et ouvrit son volet et sa fenêtre pour aérer la pièce. La voyageuse n'avait pas vraiment faim et n'avait pas touché à la nourriture. Elle descendit avec lui à cloche-pied et se dirigea vers la cuisine. La jeune femme entendit qu'on parlait d'elle alors elle voulut se rapprocher sans bruit mais elle fit tomber sa cuillère et échoua dans son lamentable plan d'espionnage. Pendant qu'elle la ramassait, son père apparut dans l'encadrement de porte. Il lui prit l'assiette des mains et demanda :

- « Tu n'as rien mangé ?

- Je n'avais pas f.. commença la voyageuse.

- Comment ça ? S'écria sa mère derrière son paternel.

- Bah je sais pas.

- Vas t'asseoir à table et tu as intérêt à manger sinon tu auras affaire à moi, répondit sa mère ce qui la fit rire. Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait rire, jeune fille, poursuivit-elle visiblement en colère.

- D'accord, j'y vais » dit la voyageuse résignée.

Elle s'installa sur une chaise mais comme elle se sentait seule elle mit la télé en marche. La jeune femme regardait la météo qui annonçait, soit dis en passant, un temps maussade pour la semaine. Sa mère arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec un plat qu'elle posa sur la table puis elle éteignit le téléviseur.

- « Nous devons parler Arina »

La voyageuse fut tellement étonnée qu'elle la regarda avec des yeux ronds pendant qu'elle allait s'asseoir et que son frère et son père s'installaient eux aussi.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la jeune femme abasourdie.

- C'est nous qui devrions te poser cette question, répondit sa mère ce qui l'étonna encore plus. Depuis que tu as fais ce voyage nous ne te reconnaissons plus. Alors nous nous demandions ce qui avait pu se passer la-bas.

- Rien. J'ai mûri c'est tout.

- Arrêtes, ne dis pas de bêtises pareilles voyons. Ne nous prends pas pour des imbéciles. Tu es arrivée épuisée, après tu as été odieuse avec Ichiro et hier tu es soit-disant tombée dans les escaliers. Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce n'est rien. Ton comportement m'inquiète, NOUS inquiète, insista-t-elle tout en jetant des regards à son mari. Ton père s'inquiète ainsi que ton frère, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Ta mère m'a dit que tu t'était blessée hier mais que tu n'as voulu rien dire. Pourquoi te renfermes-tu ? Nous sommes ta famille, nous pouvons t'aider, intervint son père posément.

- Je le sais bien mais je n'ai pas de problème.

- De toute façon, elle ne dira rien alors ça ne sert à rien, répliqua son frère d'un air désinvolte voire blasé.

- Mais ... commença sa mère.

- Ne la force pas. Si c'est grave elle nous le dira. Et puis elle ne veut peut être pas en parler devant tout le monde » apaisa son père.

Le repas se fit dans le silence puisque chaque membre de la famille était dans leurs pensées. Lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur assiette, la mère les ramassa puis les mit dans le lave-vaisselle. Les autres rangèrent ce qui restait et vaquèrent chacun à leur occupation habituelle du soir.

La jeune femme remonta dans sa chambre et alluma son ordinateur. Elle s'installa sur son siège de bureau et attendit.

C'était comme cela tous les vendredis soirs, la voyageuse passait son temps sur des conversations en ligne, son frère jouaient aux jeux vidéos, son père regardaient un film dans le salon et sa mère le rejoignait parfois ou allait lire un livre dans son coin. En somme, la famille aimait être tranquille ce soir de la semaine. Étant en vacances, le frère et la soeur pouvaient appliquer leur programme de cette soirée en particulier sur tout les soirs de la semaine.

La jeune femme se connecta et s'aperçut qu'elle avait beaucoup de messages sur sa boite mail. Elle tria et vit que la plupart était des publicités inintéressantes. Puis après avoir tout regardé, elle répondit à quelques personnes. Quelqu'un vint lui parler en direct et lui demanda comment elle allait. C'était une amie de sa classe, Kara. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de parler. Elle s'excusa auprès d'elle puis éteignit l'ordinateur.

C'est à ce moment là que choisit sa mère pour aller frapper à sa porte.

- « Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler ? Demanda-t-elle timidement. Voyant que sa fille ne prenait pas la peine de répondre, elle poursuivit. En fait, j'ai eu une idée. Puisque tu ne sors plus en ce moment et que tu t'enfermes sur toi-même, j'ai pensé que tu pouvais aller faire les boutiques ou aller au parc d'attraction avec ton frère et Ichiro. Tu n'as pas l'air de voir tes amies alors j'ai pensé à eux qui te sont le plus proche.

- Maman, Ichiro et moi ne sommes pas proche du tout, répondit la voyageuse désespéré.

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien ... Je ne l'aime pas c'est tout, dit la fille bêtement.

- Ça ne répond pas à la question, répondit malicieusement la plus vieille.

- D'accord je n'ai pas beaucoup d'arguments mais je n'ai pas envie d'être proche de lui, il m'agace. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui et il n'y a rien entre nous, je te préviens »

La mère lui lança un regard ironique qui voulait dire : « Arrête de mentir, je sais très bien que c'est le contraire » mais la fille n'était pas du tout d'accord et se révolta :

- « Maman ! Tu sais bien que c'est faux !

- Je rigole. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Cependant, réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dis. J'aimerais que tu sortes un peu pour te changer les idées. J'en ai parlé à ton frère et il est d'accord.

- Je paris que tu avais tout préparé à l'avance et que tu l'as déjà proposé à Ichiro, soupçonna la jeune femme.

- Eh bien ...

- J'y crois pas. T'es vraiment pas croyable et tellement prévisible. Mais tu as raison, j'ai envie de sortir mais pas avec l'autre idiot. Il va plomber l'ambiance et il va être lourd, désespéra-t-elle.

- Arina, n'insulte pas un homme amoureux. Tu sais, il est gentil et très intelligent, complimenta la mère.

- Moui, ça dépends pour qui, ricana la plus jeune.

- Arina, tu vas trop loin. Il est très gentil et patient avec toi. Plus d'un homme t'aurais laissé tomber face à ta méchanceté et lui il reste et subit en silence. Il est très courageux.

- Méchanceté ? Courageux ? Il ne faut pas exagérer quand même, répondit la voyageuse.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, jeune soeur, intervint son frère qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Demain, je t'emmène avec Ichiro dans un nouveau magasin de jeux vidéos.

- Sûrement pas. De toute façon, à chaque fois c'est toujours moi qui gagne puisqu'à la fin on va dans les magasins que je choisis.

- Peut être que les magasins, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Le cinéma ou la patinoire, ça vous dis ? Proposa la mère.

- Le cinéma, comme ça, ça m'évitera de voir l'autre crétin ou de l'entendre parler » cracha pratiquement la voyageuse.

Soudain, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait touché le fond. La jeune femme s'acharnait sur ce garçon qui n'avait rien demandé à part peut être un peu d'attention. Depuis qu'elle était revenu de son voyage, cela s'était amplifié.

Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient petits puisqu'ils sont voisins et que leurs parents s'entendent très bien. Dès qu'ils s'étaient vu, le garçon était tombé amoureux d'elle. Au début, il la maltraitait puisque tout les petits garçons pour montrer leur affection réagissent ainsi puis petit à petit, il s'était mit à la suivre comme un petit chien. Cependant, comme la jeune femme aimait la solitude, elle l'avait repoussé plusieurs fois sans succès. Depuis le jour de leur rencontre, le jeune homme avait toujours eut le même regard sur elle. Un regard plein d'amour, ce qui l'écoeurait et lui donnait envie de le repousser davantage. De plus, à cause de cela, ils n'avait pas pris le temps de se connaître mais elle était sûr que lui savait plus de choses sur elle qu'elle ne le pensait. Cela lui faisait un peu peur tout de même.

Bref, la voyageuse se promit d'arrêter de s'acharner sur lui.

- « Je ne m'excuserais pas pour autant, déclara-t-elle soudain.

- Quoi ? S'étonna son frère.

- Rien, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire. En fait je veux bien aller à ton magasin de jeux vidéos. J'ai bien envie d'y jeter un oeil.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu changes d'avis tout d'un coup ? C'est suspect, demanda son frère.

- Je veux faire des efforts. Par contre, je vais avoir beaucoup de mal avec ... Ichiro mais je vais essayer »

Sur ce, elle alla dans la salle-de-bain laissant son frère et sa mère pantois. La jeune femme se démaquilla, se lava le visage et se brossa les dents pendant qu'ils parlaient encore dans sa chambre. Elle n'entendais rien d'où elle était et donc elle se rapprocha discrètement lorsqu'elle eut terminé. La voyageuse colla son oreille à la porte entrebâillée. Son frère chuchotait quelque chose, elle voulut avancer encore un peu plus mais elle trébucha et tomba par terre tout en se cognant la tête contre le panneau de bois. Sa chute les avait fait se retourner vers elle. Cette dernière remonta la tête et souris bêtement devant leur regard surpris. Soudain, il éclatèrent de rire alors que la jeune femme se relevait tant bien que mal.

- « Oh ça va. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde, dit-elle en s'époussetant.

- Non, ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à toi, rigola son frère.

- Oui, bien sûr. Maman est la seule encore à se prendre la poutre au-dessus de la porte dans le garage alors que ça fait vingt ans qu'elle vit ici, contre-attaqua la voyageuse.

- Pour ma défense, je n'y vais pas souvent donc j'oublie son existence, répondit sa mère faussement en colère. Bon allez il est temps d'aller se mettre au lit.

- Maman, on est plus des gamins, s'indigna le jeune homme.

- On ne discute pas. Surtout toi, Arina tu as souvent l'air fatiguée en ce moment alors raison de plus pour aller te coucher maintenant, répliqua la mère en se tournant vers la voyageuse.

- De toute façon, j'y allais. Bon allez bonne nuit à demain, dit la fille en les poussant en dehors de sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit », répondirent en choeur les deux autres.

La jeune femme se changea et ferma les volets. Elle se mit rapidement dans son lit pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

De nouveau dans le Temple, la jeune femme sortit de la pièce aux cadavres et se retrouva dans la salle du bouddha. Puis elle se dirigea vers la pièce dédiée aux sacrifices qui avait été construite dans les sous-sol. La voyageuse parcouru le même chemin que la dernière fois. Elle n'eut pas besoin de poser sa main sur la porte de purification puisqu'elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Ses pas résonnaient dans le silence illusoire voire chimérique. On la surveillait, elle le sentait. Mais elle continua son chemin sans vraiment faire attention à ce détail. Le temps était réduit ou différent puisqu'elle arriva rapidement devant la porte de la pièce contrairement à la dernière fois. Elle l'ouvrit mais fut surprise de se retrouver dans sa maison. La voyageuse observa le décor et essaya de déceler quelque chose d'anormal. Cependant, elle ne trouva rien. Soudain, une silhouette blanche apparut face à la voyageuse. Ses traits et contours se dessinèrent petit à petit. La petite fille qu'elle avait rencontré quelques semaines plus tôt la regardait avec tristesse. Elle ressemblait un hologramme puisque son corps avait l'air translucide.

- « Fais attention à toi ! »

Soudain, elle se réveilla en sursaut mais cette fois c'était différent. Une main était posée sur son bras et une ombre la surplombait. La jeune femme hurla alors que la pression des doigts lui coupait la circulation du sang de plus en plus.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 :

Rêves et apparitions

Une petite fille courrait dans les ruelles étroites. Elle courait tellement rapidement qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus les murs devant lesquelles elle passait. Ses pas résonnaient dans l'obscurité oppressante. Sa longue chevelure châtain dansait derrière elle alors qu'elle se dégarnissait à vue d'oeil. Sa peau blafarde noircissait à cause de l'apparition de fines veines noires et ses yeux rougissaient.

Soudain, elle entendit un hurlement mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant lorsqu'elle reconnu qui en était à l'origine. La forêt approchait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que ses jambes la guidaient vers elle comme l'attraction de deux aimants.

Lorsqu'elle franchit la lisière de la forêt, elle ne vit pas l' homme qui l'observait sans bouger. Il n'était pas caché mais la fillette ne put le voir. Elle était déjà partit dans le bosquet lorsqu'il commença à s'avancer vers la personne qui regardait la scène. Les cheveux de l'étrange apparition voletaient au gré du vent et son uniforme bleu marine lui donnait un air solennel figé à tout jamais. Son visage s'approchait de plus en plus et quand il ne fut plus qu'à deux centimètres, il hurla d'une voix glaciale et démente :

- « Espèce de lâche ! »

La porte du cockpit se referma et un bruit assourdissant retentit. Soudain l'appareil prit de la vitesse et se pencha en avant. Les passagers hurlèrent. Les objets qui n'étaient pas dans les valises s'amassèrent sur le mur d'en face. Un autre homme en uniforme bleu marine accouru dans la pièce.

Personne n'arrivait à contrôler l'avion. Le pilote qui venait d'entrer prit la place d'un autre et appuya sur plusieurs boutons tout en appelant les tours de contrôle sans aucune réponse. Son voisin tirait de toutes ses forces sur la manette de pilotage. Quelqu'un derrière eux s'approcha de la vitre et montra quelque chose dans l'épais brouillard. Il hurla et les lumières s'éteignirent. Le bruit assourdissant des réacteurs s'accentuaient davantage puis un horrible craquement se fit entendre vers le centre de l'appareil. Un d'eux venait d'exploser suite à la forte pression et au mauvais temps qui s'exerçait sur lui. L'avion tanguait.

Les passagers hurlaient la mort, certains priaient et d'autres essayaient de rassurer les enfants. Puis brusquement un homme se leva et se suicida en se tirant une balle dans la tête. Personne ne se demanda comment cet homme se trouvait en possession d'une arme dans un avion où la sécurité était accru. En vérité, peu de gens l'avaient vu faire car ils étaient trop paniqués pour cela. Cependant, seuls ceux qui était proche de lui s'en étaient rendu compte. Les parents cachaient les yeux de leurs enfants pour leurs éviter cette scène d'horreur et plusieurs femmes se mirent à pleurer alors que leur mari s'énervaient ou essayaient de les consoler.

Deux pilotes mirent le corps à l'abri des regards et retournèrent rapidement dans le cockpit. L'homme qui essayait de remonter l'avion fatiguait mais tenait bon. De la sueur perlait sur son visage.

Le pilote qui avait pointé quelque chose dans le brouillard avait les mains crispées sur le bord du siège de l'homme qui essayait d'alerter les tours de contrôle alentours. Puis soudain, son collègue, totalement tétanisé, se mit à s'agiter et à hurler des paroles incompréhensibles. Les autres pilotes regardèrent ce qu'il montrait du doigt et ouvrirent de grands yeux. L'avion fonçait droit sur une île couverte d'arbres.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut. Elle mit du temps à comprendre qu'elle était allongée dans son lit et qu'elle venait de faire un énième cauchemar. Ses yeux fixèrent le plafond un long moment. Puis soudain, elle se rendit compte que sa gorge était en feu car elle était complètement sèche et déshydratée. La voyageuse n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se lever mais le besoin était plus fort que l'envie. Elle alluma donc la lumière et attendit un peu afin d'habituer ses yeux à la nouvelle clarté. Elle retira ses couvertures et s'assit au bord du lit pour mettre ses chaussons. Comme il faisait froid en dehors de son lit, la jeune femme enfila un peignoir et sortit de sa chambre.

Elle avait peur de se retrouver toute seule et d'être dans le noir complet, or il était tard et donc il faisait nuit. La voyageuse se mit à allumer toutes les lumières puis alors qu'elle arrivait devant les escaliers, elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé dans la salle-de-bain et décida de prendre sa lampe de poche si jamais les lumières s'éteignaient encore une fois. Elle espérait au fond d'elle que sa lampe ne subirai pas le même sort et qu'elle se retrouve dans le noir complet.

Lorsque la jeune femme fut en bas des escaliers, elle scruta les alentours et comme elle ne vit rien d'anormal, elle alla dans la cuisine en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder dans le miroir accroché sur le mur qu'elle longeait. La voyageuse se servit un verre d'eau et s'assit sur une chaise. Elle releva les yeux et vit l'heure : trois heures du matin.

Soudain, elle entendit du bruit dans le salon. La jeune femme se figea et attendit. Rien ne se produisit. Le bruit recommença. Elle sursauta puis se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait en fait que de l'horloge qui sonnait l'heure. Elle se détendit légèrement et se resservit de l'eau. Elle vida rapidement le liquide et mit le récipient dans le lave-vaisselle. La voyageuse se retourna. Elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé. Les chaises étaient-elles aussi écartées de la table ? Les mouchoirs avaient-ils été là où ils était posés à l'instant ? La poubelle n'était-elle pas à côté du réfrigérateur lorsqu'elle était entré ? Non, son imagination lui avait fait croire cela mais ce qui était sûr c'était que l'ambiance ou l'atmosphère avait changé depuis qu'elle avait rangé son verre. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir précisément de quoi il s'agissait mais son instinct lui criait de sortir de la maison alors elle se dirigea lentement, avec la lampe de poche toujours à la main, vers la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur. La jeune femme déverrouilla la serrure alors que la lumière s'éteignait. Elle s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil lorsqu'une grande bourrasque lui claqua la porte au nez. Elle était de nouveau coincée. La voyageuse se rappela qu'elle avait toujours la lampe et l'alluma rapidement. Le faisceau lumineux parcouru toute la pièce sans rien voir d'anormal. La jeune femme frissonna et frotta ses bras alors que la lampe était empoignée fermement. Le froid s'insinuait dans ses chaussons jusqu'à ses pieds et remonta sur tout son corps. Il avait envahit la pièce. La voyageuse pensa que toute la maison devait présenter une température très basse mais elle se doutait que dans la pièce où elle se trouvait, il faisait encore plus froid.

Soudain, la jeune femme tomba par terre. On aurait dit que quelqu'un lui avait fait un croche pied. Elle se recroquevilla et monta la lampe de poche vers le plafond. Elle n'aurait pas du puisqu'un visage tout près d'elle qui l'observait lui sourit. La voyageuse hurla à plein poumon. Elle recula mais la lumière de sa petite lampe s'éteignit à son tour. Elle se figea mais son corps tremblait comme une feuille. Cependant, rien ne se produisit pendant quelques secondes. La jeune femme tenta vainement de refaire fonctionner la lampe. Elle gémit de désespoir.

Soudain, la voix glaciale qui hantait ses rêves retentit dans l'obscurité.

- « Misérable vermine ! »

La voyageuse retint son souffle. Un courant d'air froid tourna autour d'elle comme une tornade. Les meubles tremblaient autant qu'elle ainsi que les vitres. Les portes des placards et du réfrigérateur et les tiroirs s'ouvraient et se refermaient sans cesse. Les chaises tombèrent ainsi que la poubelle qui s'ouvrit et déversa son contenu sur le sol.

Soudain, la voyageuse sentit un forte pression sur sa cheville droite, quelque chose de froid l'entourait. À travers le tumulte environnent, elle entendit l'os craquer alors qu'une douleur fulgurante apparu à cet endroit. Elle hurla une seconde fois. Cependant, l'effet fut immédiat, la jeune femme fut tirée par la cheville brusquement et se retrouva dos au sol. Sa tête heurta le carrelage dans sa chute ce qui la sonna légèrement mais elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits puisqu'on la traînait vers le salon. Elle sentit qu'elle emportait une chaise et des détritus au passage mais elle s'en fichait. La jeune femme se débattait de toutes ses forces et mit ses mains sur sa cheville droite. Elle sentit une autre main glacée. Son réflexe fut de retirer rapidement les siennes mais la pression sur son articulation s'intensifia et elle se retrouva de nouveau dos au sol puisqu'on l'avait tirée plus fort et d'un coup. La voyageuse ne se découragea pas pour autant et essaya de desserrer l'emprise de la main sur son os cassé. Sans succès.

La personne qui la tirait accéléra la cadence soudainement et la voyageuse se prit de plein fouet l'encadrement de porte et une partie du mur sur le côté droit. À nouveau étourdit, elle se laissa traîner dans le couloir qui menait au salon. Puis sans qu'elle l'eut anticipé, sa progression s'arrêta mais la pression sur la cheville était toujours présente. Comme si on l'avait entendu, la main resserra soudain encore plus fort l'articulation ce qui arracha un cri à la voyageuse puis relâcha lentement son emprise et cessa d'infliger une douleur atroce à la jeune femme.

Pendant quelques secondes rien ne se produisit puis un courant d'air glacial se leva et se calma rapidement. La voyageuse frissonna. Maintenant qu'un silence s'était installé et qu'il n'y avait aucun mouvement autour d'elle, un nouveau mauvais présentiment l'envahit. Elle n'était pas à l'abri d'une nouvelle attaque. Son corps tremblait comme une feuille. La jeune femme se recroquevilla sur elle-même puis cacha son visage à l'aide de ses mains. Elle resta dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes qui pour elle avaient l'allure de l'éternité.

Soudain, la voyageuse entendit du bruit à l'étage. Elle ne se retourna pas. Des pas s'approchaient atténués par la moquette. Puis les oreilles de la jeune femme perçut le bruit d'un interrupteur qui s'ouvrait. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait.

- « Arina ? »

La voyageuse avait hurlé à l'entente de son prénom et s'était retournée quand même. Les lumières était de nouveau allumées et en haut des escaliers, son frère la regardait avec un air ahuri sur le visage. Il releva légèrement la tête pour fixer ses yeux sur un point invisible derrière elle. La jeune femme suivit son regard malgré sa peur grandissante et son hésitation. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'une écriture rouge sang sur le mur lui faisait face.

« GARCE »

(...)

Le lendemain matin, la voyageuse dormait dans sa chambre alors que sa mère s'évertuait à nettoyer le mur pendant que son mari était partit travailler et que son fils était allé acheter des croissants.

Ce qui s'était passé la veille avait laissé la famille de la jeune femme inquiète et perplexe. Son frère l'avait aidée à remonter les escaliers et lui avait demandé en même temps des explications. Cependant, la voyageuse n'avait pas réussit à parler tellement elle avait été choquée. Elle avait passé le reste de la nuit à lire son livre sans vraiment réussir à se concentrer. Au petite matin, épuisée, elle s'endormit avec la lumière allumée et la livre sur son ventre. Sa mère était entré dans sa chambre et en la voyant assoupit elle décida d'éteindre la lampe et enlever l'ouvrage.

Inquiète après la brève conversation qu'elle avait eut avec son fils et son mari sur l'étrange comportement que la jeune femme avait récemment, elle était allée la voir pour éclaircir ce mystère mais elle avait du capituler face à l'épuisement visible de sa fille. Depuis le voyage qu'elle avait effectué, son attitude et son humeur se dégradaient inévitablement. Sa mère avait remarqué cela et était de plus en plus préoccupée. D'ailleurs, elle avait pensé prendre un rendez-vous chez un médecin ou un autre spécialiste mais le père de la voyageuse l'en avait dissuadée. La jeune femme avait surprit une conversation à ce sujet un jour.

Plus tard, en début d'après midi, quelqu'un avait été toqué à la porte, sûrement sa mère, et elle n'avait pas répondu. Elle voulait être seule mais vers seize heures, la personne était revenu et sans surprise la voyageuse vit que c'était sa mère qui lui apportait une assiette couverte d'un film plastique et des couvert. Elle essaya de lui soutirer des informations mais sa fille resta muette comme une carpe. Cependant, lorsqu'elle lui demanda de retirer ses couvertures pour lui montrer sa cheville, elle refusa net. Elles se bagarrèrent puis la mère réussit tant bien que mal à enlever le drap sur les jambes de la jeune femme. Elle examina la blessure même si elle connaissait déjà le diagnostic.

- « Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ? Demanda la mère soudainement.

- Je suis tombée dans les escaliers hier soir, répondit la voyageuse du tac au tac.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à ton frère alors ? Dit la plus vieille qui visiblement ne la croyait pas.

- J'étais fatigué et sonnée.

- D'accord mais tu aurais pu nous dire que tu t'étais foulé la cheville, répondit sa mère tout en la regardant dans les yeux comme si elle pouvait comprendre l'état de sa fille dedans.

- Elle est foulée ? Je pensais qu'elle était peut être cassée comme je n'arrive pas à poser le pied par terre »

Un silence s'installa entre elle puis la voyageuse énervée le brisa.

- « Tu n'es pas obligée de me croire. Je n'ai pas envie que tu fasse semblant. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien être seule, merci, dit elle en se recouchant et en se couvrant avec ses couvertures.

- Je suis ta mère ne me parle pas comme ça » ordonna son interlocutrice.

Un nouveau silence s'installa plus pesant que le précédant puis la jeune femme l'entendit se lever.

- « Très bien. Fais ta tête de cochon. On parlera après que tu te sois calmée »

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, la voyageuse poussa un long soupir avant de se rendormir.

Le Temple maudit était en face d'elle. Il avait l'air différent. En effet, les herbes et plantes montantes n'y était pas, la fontaine en ruine était comme neuve et les peintures des murs étaient visibles contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu voir la dernière fois. Après l'avoir bien détaillé du regard, la jeune femme décida d'y entrer. Rien avait changé. Cependant, l'ambiance morne d'auparavant était moins marquée. Elle parcourra le même chemin qu'elle avait prit pour aller à la salle du bouddha et alla dans la pièce aux corps en décomposition. La voyageuse poussa la porte et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit la fillette au centre de la salle vide de cadavre. Son visage était triste. Puis les monstres lentement apparurent à côté d'elle, ils étaient aussi calme que la petite. La jeune femme les dévisagea un instant puis soudain un homme apparu également aux côtés de la petite. Cependant, ce qui la frappa c'était qu'il fit comme si de rien n'était. La fillette esquissa un geste vers lui mais il ne réagit pas.

« Il n'arrive pas à me voir »

La voyageuse se réveilla en sueur, elle ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que quelqu'un d'autre était présent dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle sursauta. Son frère la regarda une nouvelle fois d'un air ahuri. Il avait passé la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte ce qui avait surpris la jeune femme.

- « Maman veut que tu te lèves et que tu ailles te doucher pour aller manger avec nous en bas, déclara-t-il.

- Ah.

- Maintenant, insista-t-il.

- Oui, c'est bon j'arrive » s'énerva-t-elle.

Son frère ferma la porte la laissant seule. Elle se leva et prit des vêtements propres puis alla dans la salle-de-bain. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle retourna dans sa chambre et ouvrit son volet et sa fenêtre pour aérer la pièce. La voyageuse n'avait pas vraiment faim et n'avait pas touché à la nourriture. Elle descendit avec lui à cloche-pied et se dirigea vers la cuisine. La jeune femme entendit qu'on parlait d'elle alors elle voulut se rapprocher sans bruit mais elle fit tomber sa cuillère et échoua dans son lamentable plan d'espionnage. Pendant qu'elle la ramassait, son père apparut dans l'encadrement de porte. Il lui prit l'assiette des mains et demanda :

- « Tu n'as rien mangé ?

- Je n'avais pas f.. commença la voyageuse.

- Comment ça ? S'écria sa mère derrière son paternel.

- Bah je sais pas.

- Vas t'asseoir à table et tu as intérêt à manger sinon tu auras affaire à moi, répondit sa mère ce qui la fit rire. Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait rire, jeune fille, poursuivit-elle visiblement en colère.

- D'accord, j'y vais » dit la voyageuse résignée.

Elle s'installa sur une chaise mais comme elle se sentait seule elle mit la télé en marche. La jeune femme regardait la météo qui annonçait, soit dis en passant, un temps maussade pour la semaine. Sa mère arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec un plat qu'elle posa sur la table puis elle éteignit le téléviseur.

- « Nous devons parler Arina »

La voyageuse fut tellement étonnée qu'elle la regarda avec des yeux ronds pendant qu'elle allait s'asseoir et que son frère et son père s'installaient eux aussi.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la jeune femme abasourdie.

- C'est nous qui devrions te poser cette question, répondit sa mère ce qui l'étonna encore plus. Depuis que tu as fais ce voyage nous ne te reconnaissons plus. Alors nous nous demandions ce qui avait pu se passer la-bas.

- Rien. J'ai mûri c'est tout.

- Arrêtes, ne dis pas de bêtises pareilles voyons. Ne nous prends pas pour des imbéciles. Tu es arrivée épuisée, après tu as été odieuse avec Ichiro et hier tu es soit-disant tombée dans les escaliers. Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce n'est rien. Ton comportement m'inquiète, NOUS inquiète, insista-t-elle tout en jetant des regards à son mari. Ton père s'inquiète ainsi que ton frère, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Ta mère m'a dit que tu t'était blessée hier mais que tu n'as voulu rien dire. Pourquoi te renfermes-tu ? Nous sommes ta famille, nous pouvons t'aider, intervint son père posément.

- Je le sais bien mais je n'ai pas de problème.

- De toute façon, elle ne dira rien alors ça ne sert à rien, répliqua son frère d'un air désinvolte voire blasé.

- Mais ... commença sa mère.

- Ne la force pas. Si c'est grave elle nous le dira. Et puis elle ne veut peut être pas en parler devant tout le monde » apaisa son père.

Le repas se fit dans le silence puisque chaque membre de la famille était dans leurs pensées. Lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur assiette, la mère les ramassa puis les mit dans le lave-vaisselle. Les autres rangèrent ce qui restait et vaquèrent chacun à leur occupation habituelle du soir.

La jeune femme remonta dans sa chambre et alluma son ordinateur. Elle s'installa sur son siège de bureau et attendit.

C'était comme cela tous les vendredis soirs, la voyageuse passait son temps sur des conversations en ligne, son frère jouaient aux jeux vidéos, son père regardaient un film dans le salon et sa mère le rejoignait parfois ou allait lire un livre dans son coin. En somme, la famille aimait être tranquille ce soir de la semaine. Étant en vacances, le frère et la soeur pouvaient appliquer leur programme de cette soirée en particulier sur tout les soirs de la semaine.

La jeune femme se connecta et s'aperçut qu'elle avait beaucoup de messages sur sa boite mail. Elle tria et vit que la plupart était des publicités inintéressantes. Puis après avoir tout regardé, elle répondit à quelques personnes. Quelqu'un vint lui parler en direct et lui demanda comment elle allait. C'était une amie de sa classe, Kara. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de parler. Elle s'excusa auprès d'elle puis éteignit l'ordinateur.

C'est à ce moment là que choisit sa mère pour aller frapper à sa porte.

- « Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler ? Demanda-t-elle timidement. Voyant que sa fille ne prenait pas la peine de répondre, elle poursuivit. En fait, j'ai eu une idée. Puisque tu ne sors plus en ce moment et que tu t'enfermes sur toi-même, j'ai pensé que tu pouvais aller faire les boutiques ou aller au parc d'attraction avec ton frère et Ichiro. Tu n'as pas l'air de voir tes amies alors j'ai pensé à eux qui te sont le plus proche.

- Maman, Ichiro et moi ne sommes pas proche du tout, répondit la voyageuse désespéré.

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien ... Je ne l'aime pas c'est tout, dit la fille bêtement.

- Ça ne répond pas à la question, répondit malicieusement la plus vieille.

- D'accord je n'ai pas beaucoup d'arguments mais je n'ai pas envie d'être proche de lui, il m'agace. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui et il n'y a rien entre nous, je te préviens »

La mère lui lança un regard ironique qui voulait dire : « Arrête de mentir, je sais très bien que c'est le contraire » mais la fille n'était pas du tout d'accord et se révolta :

- « Maman ! Tu sais bien que c'est faux !

- Je rigole. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Cependant, réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dis. J'aimerais que tu sortes un peu pour te changer les idées. J'en ai parlé à ton frère et il est d'accord.

- Je paris que tu avais tout préparé à l'avance et que tu l'as déjà proposé à Ichiro, soupçonna la jeune femme.

- Eh bien ...

- J'y crois pas. T'es vraiment pas croyable et tellement prévisible. Mais tu as raison, j'ai envie de sortir mais pas avec l'autre idiot. Il va plomber l'ambiance et il va être lourd, désespéra-t-elle.

- Arina, n'insulte pas un homme amoureux. Tu sais, il est gentil et très intelligent, complimenta la mère.

- Moui, ça dépends pour qui, ricana la plus jeune.

- Arina, tu vas trop loin. Il est très gentil et patient avec toi. Plus d'un homme t'aurais laissé tomber face à ta méchanceté et lui il reste et subit en silence. Il est très courageux.

- Méchanceté ? Courageux ? Il ne faut pas exagérer quand même, répondit la voyageuse.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, jeune soeur, intervint son frère qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Demain, je t'emmène avec Ichiro dans un nouveau magasin de jeux vidéos.

- Sûrement pas. De toute façon, à chaque fois c'est toujours moi qui gagne puisqu'à la fin on va dans les magasins que je choisis.

- Peut être que les magasins, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Le cinéma ou la patinoire, ça vous dis ? Proposa la mère.

- Le cinéma, comme ça, ça m'évitera de voir l'autre crétin ou de l'entendre parler » cracha pratiquement la voyageuse.

Soudain, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait touché le fond. La jeune femme s'acharnait sur ce garçon qui n'avait rien demandé à part peut être un peu d'attention. Depuis qu'elle était revenu de son voyage, cela s'était amplifié.

Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient petits puisqu'ils sont voisins et que leurs parents s'entendent très bien. Dès qu'ils s'étaient vu, le garçon était tombé amoureux d'elle. Au début, il la maltraitait puisque tout les petits garçons pour montrer leur affection réagissent ainsi puis petit à petit, il s'était mit à la suivre comme un petit chien. Cependant, comme la jeune femme aimait la solitude, elle l'avait repoussé plusieurs fois sans succès. Depuis le jour de leur rencontre, le jeune homme avait toujours eut le même regard sur elle. Un regard plein d'amour, ce qui l'écoeurait et lui donnait envie de le repousser davantage. De plus, à cause de cela, ils n'avait pas pris le temps de se connaître mais elle était sûr que lui savait plus de choses sur elle qu'elle ne le pensait. Cela lui faisait un peu peur tout de même.

Bref, la voyageuse se promit d'arrêter de s'acharner sur lui.

- « Je ne m'excuserais pas pour autant, déclara-t-elle soudain.

- Quoi ? S'étonna son frère.

- Rien, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire. En fait je veux bien aller à ton magasin de jeux vidéos. J'ai bien envie d'y jeter un oeil.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu changes d'avis tout d'un coup ? C'est suspect, demanda son frère.

- Je veux faire des efforts. Par contre, je vais avoir beaucoup de mal avec ... Ichiro mais je vais essayer »

Sur ce, elle alla dans la salle-de-bain laissant son frère et sa mère pantois. La jeune femme se démaquilla, se lava le visage et se brossa les dents pendant qu'ils parlaient encore dans sa chambre. Elle n'entendais rien d'où elle était et donc elle se rapprocha discrètement lorsqu'elle eut terminé. La voyageuse colla son oreille à la porte entrebâillée. Son frère chuchotait quelque chose, elle voulut avancer encore un peu plus mais elle trébucha et tomba par terre tout en se cognant la tête contre le panneau de bois. Sa chute les avait fait se retourner vers elle. Cette dernière remonta la tête et souris bêtement devant leur regard surpris. Soudain, il éclatèrent de rire alors que la jeune femme se relevait tant bien que mal.

- « Oh ça va. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde, dit-elle en s'époussetant.

- Non, ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à toi, rigola son frère.

- Oui, bien sûr. Maman est la seule encore à se prendre la poutre au-dessus de la porte dans le garage alors que ça fait vingt ans qu'elle vit ici, contre-attaqua la voyageuse.

- Pour ma défense, je n'y vais pas souvent donc j'oublie son existence, répondit sa mère faussement en colère. Bon allez il est temps d'aller se mettre au lit.

- Maman, on est plus des gamins, s'indigna le jeune homme.

- On ne discute pas. Surtout toi, Arina tu as souvent l'air fatiguée en ce moment alors raison de plus pour aller te coucher maintenant, répliqua la mère en se tournant vers la voyageuse.

- De toute façon, j'y allais. Bon allez bonne nuit à demain, dit la fille en les poussant en dehors de sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit », répondirent en choeur les deux autres.

La jeune femme se changea et ferma les volets. Elle se mit rapidement dans son lit pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

De nouveau dans le Temple, la jeune femme sortit de la pièce aux cadavres et se retrouva dans la salle du bouddha. Puis elle se dirigea vers la pièce dédiée aux sacrifices qui avait été construite dans les sous-sol. La voyageuse parcouru le même chemin que la dernière fois. Elle n'eut pas besoin de poser sa main sur la porte de purification puisqu'elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Ses pas résonnaient dans le silence illusoire voire chimérique. On la surveillait, elle le sentait. Mais elle continua son chemin sans vraiment faire attention à ce détail. Le temps était réduit ou différent puisqu'elle arriva rapidement devant la porte de la pièce contrairement à la dernière fois. Elle l'ouvrit mais fut surprise de se retrouver dans sa maison. La voyageuse observa le décor et essaya de déceler quelque chose d'anormal. Cependant, elle ne trouva rien. Soudain, une silhouette blanche apparut face à la voyageuse. Ses traits et contours se dessinèrent petit à petit. La petite fille qu'elle avait rencontré quelques semaines plus tôt la regardait avec tristesse. Elle ressemblait un hologramme puisque son corps avait l'air translucide.

- « Fais attention à toi ! »

Soudain, elle se réveilla en sursaut mais cette fois c'était différent. Une main était posée sur son bras et une ombre la surplombait. La jeune femme hurla alors que la pression des doigts lui coupait la circulation du sang de plus en plus.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 :

Évolution

- « Réveille-toi ! » cria une voix.

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à reconnaître la personne. Elle s'agitait dans tout les sens alors que l'ombre essayait de l'immobiliser. La lumière qui passait par la fenêtre n'éclairait pas bien son visage et lui donnait un air encore plus effrayant. Les genoux de la voyageuse atteignirent le ventre de l'individu violemment et le propulsèrent au sol. Elle se redressa. Grâce à la lune, la jeune femme put voir les cheveux d'un garçon puis alors qu'il relevait la tête, elle reconnu son frère qui se massait l'endroit endoloris.

- « T'es pas bien ou quoi ?

- Jun ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

- Tu criais, répondit le garçon.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-elle encore plus.

- Quand tu dormais, tu n'as pas arrêté de pleurer et crier des noms, expliqua son frère.

- Ah bon ? Je disais autre chose ? s'inquiéta la voyageuse.

- T'as parlé d'un Temple, de monstres, de fantôme, d'une petite fille, d'un truc hanté, je crois et d'un certain Aoi Shizumizu, énuméra-t-il.

- Aoi Shizumizu ? Répéta la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? Je voulais juste te réveiller » demanda le plus jeune.

La voyageuse ne l'entendit pas, elle réfléchissait. Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

- « Arina ? Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

- Hein ? Se réveilla-t-elle puis prenant soudainement conscience de la question de son frère elle répondit. Oui, bien sûr.

- On ne dirait pas.

- Si, c'est bon. Tu disais que je criais, répondit la jeune femme.

- Oui. Mais je t'ai aussi demandé pourquoi tu m'avait frappé alors que je voulais te réveiller ? Alors ? Insista son frère.

- J'ai eu peur c'est tout. Bon alors qu'est-ce que j'ai dis d'autre ?

- Je t'ai tout dis. En fait, tu criais deux noms : Aoi machin et Saki mais ça c'est pas important. Dis moi, pourquoi tu parles de fantômes dans tes rêves ? Déblatéra-t-il.

- Euh ... J-je ... » bafouilla la plus vieille. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire ou plutôt elle avait peur de lui en parler. Après tout, et si quelque chose lui arrivait à cause d'elle ou si cela se retournait contre elle ? La voyageuse ne pouvait être sûr de rien.

Pendant qu'elle se torturait l'esprit avec des questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas de réponse sans qu'elle soit obligée d'agir pour les connaître, son frère la fixa avec un regard caractéristique à sa personnalité. En effet, l'entourage du garçon savaient que lorsqu'il faisait cela c'était qu'il cachait quelque chose ou qu'il était préoccupé.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Rien, répondit son frère.

- Arrête de mentir. Je te connais.

- Bon d'accord ... Je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais il s'est passé un truc bizarre, hésita son interlocuteur.

- Un truc bizarre ?

- Oui. Pendant que tu criais dans ton sommeil, quelqu'un d'autre t'accompagnait.

- M'accompagnait ? Comment ça ? Sois plus clair, Jun, insista la jeune femme.

- Eh bien, quelqu'un d'autre criait en même temps que toi. Un homme ou une femme je ne saurait te le dire. J'avais l'impression que ça venait de nulle part, répondit son frère. Tu crois qu'il y a des fantômes dans la maison et que tu les ressens ? Demanda-t-il après avoir réfléchit, prenant de court sa soeur qui venait de se lever en boitant pour allumer la lumière.

- Je ... » commença-t-elle alors qu'elle avait déclenché l'interrupteur.

La voyageuse s'était arrêtée puisqu'une écriture rouge était inscrite sur tout le mur de sa chambre en face d'elle. La porte, les posters et tableaux n'y avaient pas échappés. Son frère se leva lui aussi et s'approcha lentement. Blanc comme un linge, il regarda sa frangine.

- « J'avais raison ? Demanda-t-il en tremblant légèrement.

- Oublis ce que tu as vu et retourne dans ta chambre. Je nettoie tout ça avant que quelqu'un d'autre le voit, répondit la jeune femme alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte pour le pousser dehors.

- Non, Arina. Je ne peux pas oublier. C'est impossible. Et puis c'est grave ce qui arrive. Dit son frère tout en fermant le panneau de bois. Il avait plus de force que la voyageuse et avait donc réussit à revenir dans la chambre. C'est du sang ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira la jeune femme. Je ne veux pas te mêler à ça.

- C'est trop tard de toute façon » répondit le jeune homme.

Jusqu'au levé du jour, ils effacèrent le message sur le mur en silence. Chacun était plongé dans leurs pensées.

Puis, le jeune homme regagna sa chambre lorsqu'ils eurent terminés pour ne pas alerter les parents. Ce qui était bien c'était que les enfants dormaient assez loin d'eux et donc ils n'avaient rien entendu. Un bureau, une salle de jeux et deux chambres d'amis avaient été aménagés entre eux. Ils avaient déménagés dans cette maison alors que la jeune femme avait sept ans et son frère six ans. Ils étaient donc assez grands pour se prendre en charge tout seuls la nuit.

Le matin, lorsque le petit déjeuné fut servit dans la cuisine, ils firent comme si rien ne s'était passé. La voyageuse demanda ce qu'allait faire sa mère, l'après-midi, et fut heureuse de savoir qu'elle allait se retrouver seule avec son frère. Ils pourront alors avoir une petite conversation à tête reposée. Elle le regarda discrètement. Il hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait comprit à quoi elle faisait allusion.

La jeune femme alla se doucher, non sans avoir une petite appréhension après ce qui s'était passé auparavant. Cependant, rien d'anormal ne se produisit. Elle revint dans la cuisine et aida sa mère à préparer son sac pour partir l'après-midi. Elle allait à la piscine couverte avec ses amies qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis deux mois.

Lorsqu'elles eurent terminés, chacune vaquèrent à leur occupation habituelle, c'est-à-dire, pour la jeune femme, à lire son livre. Cependant, elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'il était pratiquement fini. Elle décida donc d'aller acheter la suite le lendemain.

Sa mère et elle allèrent chez le docteur quelques minutes plus tard. Il lui mit une atèle et lui demanda de se reposer un peu.

A midi, le repas fut silencieux. La mère des deux jeunes gens partit rapidement, laissant ses enfants seuls. Ils se regardèrent longuement, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils allait dire. Ce fut le jeune homme qui commença :

- « Tu crois qu'il faut en parler à quelqu'un ?

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était une maladie grave, remarqua la plus vieille.

- Non mais plus je pense à ça plus je me dis qu'on arrivera à rien sans l'aide de quelqu'un, répondit son interlocuteur.

- Tu penses à une personne en particulier ? Demanda la voyageuse.

- Non. Mais peut être que ce serait mieux d'avoir un avis extérieur à nous ou un expert.

- Ils ne vont pas nous prendre au sérieux. À qui veux-tu ... commença la jeune femme.

- Si ! J'ai une idée ! Il y a bien quelqu'un qui pourrait te croire sur parole, coupa son frère.

- Qui donc ? Demanda la soeur perplexe.

- Ichiro, déclara le jeune homme.

- Quoi ?! S'étrangla-t-elle. Tu veux rire ? »

Soudain, la sonnette retentit. Ils se regardèrent et se levèrent pour ouvrir au visiteur. À sa vue, la jeune femme resta scotchée sur place. Son frère à côté d'elle ria doucement et murmura :

- « Quel timing »

Ichiro sourit timidement et s'approcha d'eux. Il ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupé dans son élan par la jeune femme qui s'était tournée brusquement vers son frère.

- « Tu lui as demandé de venir ? T'avais tout préparé à l'avance ?

- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste une coïncidence, répondit-il sérieusement.

- T'es sur ? Demanda la jeune femme puis elle se tourna vers Ichiro et poursuivit. Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Eh bien, votre père m'a demandé de déposer ça chez vous, balbutia-t-il déconcerté en lui montrant un paquet.

- Bon, au lieu de l'agresser, tu devrais peut être le laisser entré, dit son frère en la tirant en arrière.

- Non, ne vous dérangez pas. Je suis juste passé poser le paquet et ... commença le visiteur.

- Si, tu entres. Nous avons quelque chose à te dire, coupa la jeune femme.

- Ah ! Tu es enfin convaincu ! » S'exclama son frère.

La voyageuse était finalement décidée à tout lui raconter. Si il les prenait pour des fous, tant pis pour lui et tant mieux pour elle, comme ça elle sera enfin débarrassée de lui. Cependant, la jeune femme espérait au fond d'elle-même, qu'il les croit.

La voyageuse referma la porte alors que le jeune homme venait d'entrer. Il les regardait surpris.

- « Viens. Tu peux t'asseoir ici, dit la jeune femme en lui désignant un fauteuil où il pourrait être installé en face des deux autres. Bien, alors maintenant nous avons une question à te poser »

Elle regarda son frère et continua.

- « Sais-tu garder un secret sans que tu juges les personnes concernées ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme en face.

- Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dis, intervint son frère.

- Ne sois pas convaincu aussi rapidement, lui répondit la jeune femme. Ce que nous allons te dire est quelque peu bizarre même légèrement farfelu cependant nous avons besoin que tu nous crois pour nous aider, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers le garçon en face d'elle.

La voyageuse lui raconta tout depuis le début : le Temple, le village, les apparitions et les rêves. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle attendit sa réaction mais elle ne vint pas.

- « Ichiro » l'appela-t-elle.

Il relave la tête. Il avait l'air de réfléchir.

- « Ichiro ? Ça va ? Demanda la jeune femme ce qui réveilla le jeune homme de sa léthargie face à son inquiétude inhabituelle et son attention subite.

- Euh ... Je ne sais pas comment vous aider. Je ne connais personne dans ce domaine. Je voudrais vraiment vous aider mais ...

- Au moins, tu ne nous prends pas pour des fous » répondit le frère de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière se leva brusquement et se mit à réfléchir. Comme sa cheville était blessée, elle ne put faire les cent pas comme elle le faisait souvent dans ces moments-là.

- « Comment peux-tu être aussi détendu ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ce n'est qu'une façade. Au fond de moi, je suis terrifié.

- Ne te fous pas de moi, répondit la jeune femme.

- C'est la vérité. Et toi, Ichiro ? Comment te sens-tu ?

- Moi ? Je ... hésita-t-il sans répondre à sa question.

- Laisse tomber. Je trouverais un moyen toute seule. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Toi aussi, tu as l'air d'avoir peur, dit la voyageuse qui comprit qu'il ne voulait pas le dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la cheville ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme en la voyant boiter.

- Elle est tomber dans les escaliers, répondit le frère à sa place. C'est encore à cause de cette histoire.

- Tu me fais rire. On viens de le te le dire, ajouta la jeune femme en rigolant doucement. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as rien écouté. Bref, de toute façon ce n'est pas grave. Il vaut mieux que tu oubli.

- Arina. Laisse le digérer tout ça.

- J'aurai voulu ne pas vous mêler à ça » dit-elle l'air pensive en regardant à travers la fenêtre.

L'après-midi se termina et le visiteur rentra chez lui. Ils avaient continués à parler et à essayer de trouver des solutions sans succès. La peur était omniprésente et la jeune femme se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait une bêtise de mettre au courant les garçons et surtout dans cette maison. Mais le problème c'était que les phénomènes étranges se produisaient partout où elle allait et donc cela ne servait à rien de partir d'ici pour discuter de cela. La voyageuse pensa tout de même qu'il était préférable d'en parler à l'extérieur. Sa conscience serait un peu plus tranquille.

La jeune femme était reconnaissante au jeune homme de les avoir cru et de ne pas les avoir pris pour des ahuris. Même si elle s'en voulait de les avoir mêler à cela, elle était soulagée d'avoir du soutient. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle considérer l'employé de son père comme un ami mais elle devait laisser tomber les hostilité pour le moment. La jeune femme se devait de rester tranquille et de le respecter. Elle était si égoïste parfois. Elle était gentille que lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Enfin cela dépendait des personnes ... En fait, peut être pas. Cela s'appliquait seulement avec le jeune homme. Elle se souvenait qu'un fois elle ne l'avait pas traité comme un moins que rien une journée entière puisqu'il ne l'avait pas dénoncée auprès de ses parents pour une bêtise qu'elle avait faîte. Il avait dit que c'était de sa faute et la jeune femme ne l'avait jamais aussi bien apprécié de toute sa vie.

Le soir, sa mère rentra toute émoustillée et raconta son après-midi à la voyageuse. Le père de cette dernière arriva quelque instant plus tard et comme il ne voulais pas écouter ce que disait sa femme, il s'éclipsa. Le repas fut préparé par la jeune femme qui écoutait sa mère alors que celle-ci étendait son linge mouillé sur un fil dans une pièce à côté. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son récit, la voyageuse prévint sa mère qu'elle sortirait le lendemain. À ce moment-là, son frère entra dans la cuisine.

- « C'est quand qu'on mange ?

- Lorsque tu te décideras à cuisiner, répondit la soeur du tac au tac.

- C'est vrai ça. Tu es le seul qui ne fais pas à manger dans cette maison, enchérie la mère.

- Bon, je m'en vais alors, dit le jeune homme de mauvaise foie.

- Jun, t'es nul ! S'exclama la voyageuse.

- Mouaiff.

- Allez, c'est bon c'est prêt. Emmenez les plats au lieu de vous chamailler » apaisa leur mère.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Le repas se passa tranquillement. Le frère de la jeune femme lui jetait parfois des regards. Il s'inquiétait pour elle ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle n'était pas en sucre quand même !

Le lendemain, la voyageuse se leva tard et prit un rapide petit déjeuné. Elle se doucha et prépara à manger puisque sa mère était de nouveau absente et son père au travail. Son frère était sur l'ordinateur à jouer à des jeux vidéos. Comme il ne voulait pas être tout seul à la maison (mais ça il ne voulait pas l'avouer), il allait passer son après-midi chez ces amis.

La jeune femme prit le bus pour aller dans la ville d'à côté qui était plus grande et plus attractive que la sienne. Lorsqu'elle marchait sa cheville ne lui faisait plus mal ce qui lui permettait de faire ce que bon lui semblait. Elle se dirigea vers la librairie mais s'arrêta bien vite. La voyageuse s'était soudainement souvenu qu'elle avait oublié d'acheter les cadeaux de Noël pour sa famille. Elle entra donc dans la boutique en face d'elle puis quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit avec plusieurs paquets sous le bras. La jeune femme slaloma entre les nombreux passant et arriva devant la librairie. Elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle était venu chercher et paya. La voyageuse était contente puisqu'elle avait fait ses achats de Noël et avait la suite de son livre préféré entre les mains.

Comme elle n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire, la jeune femme retourna à l'arrêt de bus. Cependant, le prochain devait arriver dans les dix prochaines minutes alors elle attendit. Son regard balaya les alentours. Puis soudain, quelque chose l'intrigua. Une enseigne plus exactement. « Shibuya Psychic Research ». Elle s'approcha et sortit son téléphone. Elle composa un numéro.

- « Ça y est, je crois que j'ai trouvé une solution »


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9 :

Le plan

La jeune femme raccrocha. Elle fixa longuement la porte tout en se questionnant sur les conséquences de ses actes. La voyageuse se demandait si son frère et l'employé de son père allait être affectés par les phénomènes étranges et si ils allaient s'accentuer ou se multiplier. Elle hésitait mais si elle ne faisait rien, elle ne résoudrait pas ses problèmes.

La jeune femme serra ses poings puis se décida. Elle toqua à la porte et attendit que quelqu'un ouvre alors que son ventre se tordait.

C'est alors qu'une jeune femme, du même âge qu'elle, apparu. La voyageuse s'attendait à voir un vieux savant ou un homme sévère mais à la place, elle avait face à elle, une fille qui devait être au lycée ou juste sortit du cursus.

Ses yeux marrons rieurs la scrutaient avec un mélange d'amusement et de curiosité. Ses courts cheveux de la même couleur voletaient au gré de la fine brise hivernale.

- « Bonjour ! Entrez, Mademoiselle ! » L'accueillit-t-elle en souriant chaleureusement tout en reculant pour la laisser passer.

La voyageuse ne dit mot et entra sans hésiter.

- « Allez-y, installez-vous, proposa la jeune femme aux cheveux courts en lui désignant un des canapés noirs. Je vais aller vous préparer un thé. Mon patron va arriver d'une minute à l'autre » ajouta-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, non sans lui sourire une dernière fois.

La jeune femme s'assit tout en déposant ses béquilles à côté d'elle. Elle se sentait bien ici. L'espace avait été aménagé pour que le client soit à l'aise. Le décor était simple mais tout à fait convenable pour les accueillir. La fenêtre à sa droite donnait sur la ville inondée de soleil. La voyageuse se plut à observer le paysage extérieur. Elle avait toujours aimé cela. Son regard se détacha lentement des immeubles pour faire le tour de la pièce. Il se posa finalement sur la porte en face d'elle. La voyageuse était curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait le « patron » de la jeune femme. Elle s'était trompé en croyant rencontrer un vieil homme tout à l'heure en la personne de la fille aux cheveux courts mais peut être que lui allait être comme elle se l'était imaginé. Et puis l'employée avait été très accueillante et charmante, il devait lui aussi être sympathique. Enfin elle l'espérait puisque si c'était le contraire qu'il se passait, la jeune femme n'allait certainement pas lui raconter son histoire. Elle avait trop peur d'être ridicule. Déjà que sa venu avait été le prix de beaucoup d'efforts ...

La jeune femme interrompit le fil de ses pensées pour écouter ce que faisait la jeune employée. Des bruits de vaisselles se fit entendre. Elle se demanda si elle avait bien fait et si elle ne devait pas rebrousser son chemin pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Cependant, elle ne put faire le moindre geste puisque l'employée entra dans la pièce avec un plateau dans les mains. Elle lui sourit et déposa son fardeau sur la table.

- « Je ne crois pas m'être présentée. Je m'appelle Taniyama Mai, dit-elle avec un large sourire. Tenez, attention c'est chaud » la prévint-elle en lui tendant une tasse.

Elle s'assit et se prit une autre tasse. Son regard la scrutait avec attention.

- « Alors que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence. Puis comme elle voyait que la voyageuse ne répondrait pas elle reprit : comment vous appelez-vous ?

- J-je suis Ikeda Arina. Je ... »

La suite de la phrase resta coincée dans sa gorge. La voyageuse baissa le regard.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je sais que c'est difficile. Buvez votre thé cela vous fera du bien. »

Alors qu'elle lui disait ces mots, la voyageuse se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle les essuya avec force et avala une gorgée du breuvage dans le récipient en porcelaine. Le liquide chaud s'écoula dans son oesophage. La jeune femme frissonna. Elle continua de boire le thé lentement tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur le sol.

- « Quand je suis revenu chez moi après mon voyage récemment, des phénomènes étranges se sont manifestés. Il y a eu des menaces de mort sur les murs. Ma ceinture s'est soudainement mise à se serrer toute seule autour de mes hanches. Et il y a aussi ... un homme ... Il me suit.

Un matin, alors que j'étais dans la salle de bain, je l'ai vu dans le miroir. Les lumières se sont éteintes et c'est là que ma ceinture m'a blessée. Il y a aussi une nuit, il s'est encore manifesté et m'a attaqué. Il m'a traînée d'une pièce à l'autre et m'a laissée un message.

- C'est lui qui vous a fait ça, je suppose » demanda la jeune employée en lui montrant sa cheville.

La voyageuse acquiesça. Elle releva les yeux et les fixa dans ceux de la jeune femme en face d'elle. Elle avait toujours son visage accueillant et l'encourageait à continuer.

- « J'ai l'impression qu'il y a encore quelque chose qui vous tracasse. Je me trompe ?

- Eh bien, en fait, je fais des rêves étranges mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un rapport avec tout ça.

- Peut être que si. Dites moi ce qu'il en est, s'il vous plaît, répondit la jeune employée.

- Je revois une petite fille que j'ai rencontré lors de mon voyage. I-il y a un temple maudit la-bas. Elle est ... décédée alors que j'essayais de la retrouver. Une maladie touche le village où vivait la fillette. Cette dernière en a été atteinte et a fui directement au temple. J-je ..., expliqua la voyageuse tout en pleurant. Je n'arriverais pas à vous expliquer tout en détails mais vous avez à peu près tout. J'ai aussi d'autres rêves. Dedans un homme que je ne connais pas me suit et me hante sans arrêt, je n'en peut plus.

- Calmez-vous. Tenez buvez encore du thé » apaisa la jeune femme tout en la resservant.

La voyageuse s'exécuta. Le silence qui s'était installé lui fit du bien et elle se détendit.

- « Comment est votre patron ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement surprenant son interlocutrice. Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il est gentil ? »

Devant son air gêné, la voyageuse paniqua.

- « Il n'est pas vraiment ... Comment dire ? Chaleureux aux premiers abords mais lorsqu'on le connaît bien, il peut être très gentil. Il vous aidera j'en suis sur. Ne vous inquiétez pas »

C'est à ce moment là que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. La voyageuse se retourna et vit deux hommes. Ils étaient bruns mais il y en avait un qui était plus petit et plus jeune que l'autre. Ce dernier était vraiment beau même si le plus grand avait beaucoup de charmes il ne tenait pas la comparaison. Comme la jeune employée, ils étaient loin de l'image qu'elle s'était faite d'eux. Le regard bleu du plus jeune se posa sur la jeune femme puis sur la voyageuse. Cette dernière la vit rougir.

- « Bonjour. Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il ce qui la surpris.

- Mademoiselle Ikeda, voici mon patron, Shibuya Kazuya » annonça la fille aux cheveux courts.

La voyageuse les regardèrent tour à tour de plus en plus surprise.

- « Naru, elle s'appelle Arina Ikeda. Elle est venu te voir pour des apparitions et des attaques de phénomènes étranges. Enfin je n'en dis pas plus, elle va tout te raconter. Je vais aller refaire du thé, il est froid, poursuivit-elle.

La voyageuse lui exposa sa situation après qu'il se soit installé sur le canapé d'en face. Au bout d'un moment, alors que le plus vieux était partis dans son bureau, le patron la regarda puis demanda :

- Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Dix-huit ans.

- D'accord. Il se pourrait bien que vous créez cela à cause d'un grand stresse. Des hallucinations peut être ... Dormez-vous convenablement ?

- Comment ça ? Vous ne me croyez pas ? C'est votre métier que je sache. Vous ne savez pas reconnaître le vrai du faux ? Lança la voyageuse en colère.

- Calmez-vous Mademoiselle. Je vérifie seulement si les informations que vous me donnez s'apparentent à une situation particulière. Est-ce que lorsque votre cheville a été blessée, la main dont vous m'avez parlé était chaude ?

- Ce n'était pas humain ! C'est impossible ! Elle était glaciale ! s'écria la jeune femme au moment où la jeune employée arrivait avec la plateau rempli.

- Que se passe-t-il Naru ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Thé, Mai »

La voyageuse n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Le jeune homme était d'une arrogance telle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. La jeune employée avait du s'exécuter avec une mine boudeuse sans broncher puisque c'était son patron. En plus de cela, il n'avait pas l'air très enclin à l'aider. Vraiment il les accumulait !

- « Bien. Alors je voudrais que vous me racontez avec plus de détails ce qui s'est passé dans ce fameux temple. Il paraît en effet qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de lien avec vos deux histoires »

La voyageuses tiqua sur le mot « histoire » mais ne releva pas. Elle n'obtempéra quand même et attendit le verdict. Oui, le verdict puisque ce jeune homme là avait le don de lui mettre la pression et de l'impressionner. Après quelques minutes à attendre, il arriva enfin.

- « Je préfère bien étudier les cas avant de me prononcer et de donner ma réponse favorable ou non. Mai vous rappellera dans quelques jours. Bien, maintenant je vais aller travailler. Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous, il fait déjà nuit »

La voyageuse regarda par la fenêtre et vit qu'effectivement seuls les lampadaires éclairaient la ville. Elle eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête vers lui qu'il était déjà dans son bureau la porte fermée.

- « Je suis désolée. Il est un peu grognon ces temps-ci. Vous voulez rester finir votre thé ? Nous pourrons parler si vous voulez, proposa la fille aux cheveux courts.

- Je veux bien terminer ma tasse cependant je dois rapidement m'en aller. Merci pour votre proposition vous êtes très aimable » répondit la voyageuse en retenant le « comparé à votre patron ».

La jeune employée du comprendre l'allusion car elle éclata de rire. Les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent de tout et de rien. Contrairement au jeune homme, la fille aux cheveux châtains était gentille et lui faisait oublier ses soucis. Soudain, la voyageuse se leva et s'écria :

- « Oh mince ! Je n'ai pas vu l'heure ! Je suis désolée, il faut que je parte ! Au revoir et merci pour tout.

- Je vous en prie, répondit la jeune employée tout en la suivant. Au plaisir de vous revoir ! » Ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle fermait la porte.

La voyageuse courut jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Elle attendit quelques minutes puis monta dans celui qui venait d'arriver.

Lorsqu'elle fut chez elle, elle se débarrassa de ses affaires et alla dans la cuisine. Sa mère terminer de préparer le repas.

- « Bonjour, Maman !

- Bonjour, Arina. Tu sais, on s'est déjà vu ce matin.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! 'faut que je parle à Jun ! Se rappela-t-elle soudain.

- Ton frère est dans sa chambre, répondit sa mère.

- Je m'en doute ! »

La voyageuse monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la volée et la ferma rapidement.

- « Je suis aller voir des spécialistes et ils me rappellerons plus tard, dit-elle devant l'air surpris du garçon.

- Ils t'ont cru ? Enfin, ce sont des « spécialistes », comme tu dis, ils devraient s'y connaître.

- Sans blague ! Préviens Ichiro. Je vais aider Maman à mettre la table.

- C'est ça ! Inventes-toi une excuse ! » Répliqua son frère alors qu'elle lui fermait la porte au nez.

La jeune femme redescendit les escaliers et rejoignit sa mère. Pendant le repas, son frère lui fit comprendre qu'il avait appelé Ichiro et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre la réponse de l'agence.

Les jours qui suivirent furent à peu près tous les mêmes puisqu'ils ne firent rien de particuliers. La jeune femme avait toujours des rêves étranges et de temps en temps l'employé de son père venait pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Puis un lundi en fin de matinée alors que les parents était partis, ils reçurent un coup de téléphone.

La jeune femme eut peur que ce soit une réponse défavorable mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et décrocha. La jeune employée au bout du fil prit, elle aussi de ses nouvelles car elle était inquiète à cause de sa situation puis elle lui annonça que son patron acceptait de venir l'aider. La voyageuse demanda le coût de leur déplacement et de leurs services et décida de payer avec l'argent de son anniversaire et de Noël qui allait arriver. Aussi, la fille aux cheveux courts lui expliqua qu'elle pouvait régler en plusieurs fois, ce qui l'a rassura. Puis elles convinrent d'un horaire et la jeune femme leur proposa la grange au fond du jardin pour installer leurs matériels. Elles se dirent au revoir et raccrochèrent.

La jeune femme se retourna vers son frère et l'employé de son père. La panique la submergea soudain. Elle avait oublié un détail !

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait des parents ? Lâcha-t-elle.

- J'y ai pensé aussi, répondit son frère.

- Et alors ? Tu as trouvé une solution ?

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être énervant des fois , Jun ! désespéra la jeune femme.

- Si on leur dit la vérité, ils ne nous croiront pas, remarqua l'employé de son père.

- Oui, tu as raison. C'est bien pour ça que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, répondit la voyageuse en s'entortillant les cheveux.

- C'est bientôt Noël, non ? Pourquoi ne pas faire avancer leur séjour chez Grand-Mère de quelques jours ? Proposa le plus jeune.

- Et comment compte-tu t'y prendre ? Je veux dire, comment les convaincre de partir plus tôt ?

- Facile ! Je vais appeler Grand-Mère et je vais lui dire que nos parents veulent venir plus tôt. En plus, Papa est en vacances demain soir. Il voudra sûrement voir sa mère comme il n'a pas pu la voir l'an dernier.

- J'espère que ça va marcher, s'inquiéta la jeune femme. J'espère qu'ils ne vont se rendre compte de rien.

- T'inquiètes, Arina. Je gère.

- Justement c'est ça le problème » marmonna-t-elle.

Le frère de la voyageuse appela leur Grand-Mère et exécuta son plan. Elle accepta avec joie et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, enfin ELLE raconta sa vie et ses petits soucis. La jeune femme aimait beaucoup sa grand-mère et elle ressentait un pincement au coeur à cause de toute cette machination dont ils étaient l'auteur. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule et elle se retourna. L'employé de son père voulait la réconforter mais la voyageuse le repoussa encore une fois.

Le frère de la jeune femme raccrocha et se massa l'oreille.

- « Elle est bien gentille mais j'ai mal maintenant.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, Jun, le rabroua la voyageuse.

- Bon c'est au tour de Papa et Maman. Tiens, ils arrivent justement »

La jeune femme fut surprise par la facilité de son frère à mentir. Désormais, elle allait se méfier de lui.

L'employé resta manger pour une fois depuis une semaine pratiquement, ce qui aida à faire passer plus facilement l'information à leurs parents. Ces derniers aimaient particulièrement sa présence et grâce à lui, ils étaient plus joyeux et enclin à accepter les choses. La jeune femme voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Le lendemain, la voyageuse aida sa mère à faire les valises. Il avait été décidé qu'ils partiraient le matin suivant et que l'équipe de la SPR viendrait deux jours après, ce qui leur laissait le temps de tout aménager et nettoyer. L'employé de son père allait venir les aider et dormirait peut être chez eux, ce qui les ferait avancer plus vite.

La répartition des chambres et l'organisation des pièces avaient été réfléchi savamment. En effet, la chambre des parents étant libérée serait donnée à l'équipe ainsi que la chambre d'amis et la grange allait être transformée en salon, cuisine (pour le thé du boss) et bureau d'après la demande de l'agence.

La voyageuse était dehors assise sur le banc au fond de son jardin lorsqu'elle repensa à tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle était soulagée de voir que cela allait bientôt être terminé. Son frère et le garçon, si énervant soit-il, l'avaient soutenu et elle leur en était reconnaissante.

Le matin, lorsque leurs parents partirent enfin, les jeunes gens aménagèrent et nettoyèrent la maison et la grange. Cela leur prirent l'après-midi et le jour suivant. La maison n'était pas très grande mais il y avait beaucoup de choses à déplacer dans l'espace au fond du jardin. La jeune femme ne portait pas les meubles lourds à cause de sa cheville. C'était comme s'ils avaient été deux personnes à faire le travail, à son grand désespoir puisqu'elle s'ennuyait. La voyageuse n'était là que pour leur donner des directives et faire une partie du ménage.

Le lendemain après-midi, l'équipe arriva et s'installa dans la grange. Le patron, toujours aussi froid, posa des questions aux deux jeunes hommes dans le salon improvisé puis demanda, ou plutôt ordonna au frère de la jeune femme de visiter les lieux. Lorsque l'aimable garçon parti en compagnie de l'employé du père de famille et du frère, la jeune femme proposa un thé et des gâteaux à la fille aux cheveux courts et au secrétaire qui refusa poliment. Ce dernier resta toute la fin d'après-midi sur son ordinateur sans dire un mot. Un peu plus tard, lorsque l'inspection des lieux fut terminée, le patron envoya la jeune employé installer toute sorte de matériels dans différentes pièces de la maison.

Le soir, la jeune femme prépara à manger avec l'aide de son frère et de l'amoureux transi. Ils mangèrent rapidement avec l'équipe et la voyageuse leur indiqua leur chambre, au cas où, elle serait couchée au moment où ils voudraient dormir. Ensuite, elle resta un long moment avec l'agence dans la grange à discuter avec la jeune femme puis elle décida de monter dans sa chambre car elle commençait à piquer du nez.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10 :

Découverte

- « Fais attention à toi ! »

La jeune femme était devant une porte immense. Le silence autour d'elle n'était qu'une illusion. On la surveillait, elle le sentait. Cette fois, elle eut peur. Peur de cette chose qu'elle ne pouvait voir alors qu'elle la menaçait. Le panneau de bois face à elle lui donnait l'impression d'être minuscule et qu'il allait l'écraser à tout moment. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir mais en vain. C'était comme si elle n'avait rien fait. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Le long couloir éclairé par les lanternes qu'elle avait emprunté à maintes reprises dans ses rêves et dans la réalité s'étendait à l'infini. Ce temple d'un autre âge l'oppressait. Elle ne se découragea pas pour autant et se tourna de nouveau vers la porte. Elle la regarda un long moment en essayant de comprendre. Comprendre quoi au juste ? Ses failles ? Ses raisons ? Non, une porte ne peut pas avoir de raisons.

- « Ne te fis pas aux apparences ! »

C'est vrai. Mais ... Comment peut-on ... Soudain, la jeune femme vit une deuxième porte apparaître sur le mur à sa gauche. Elle était plus petite que l'autre et avait l'air plus accessible. Elle l'ouvrit facilement et fut surprise de voir l'équipe de la SPR dans une pièce décorée chaleureusement. Ils la regardaient. Puis la fille aux cheveux courts lui sourit. La voyageuse vit une silhouette derrière le groupe. Elle avait l'air de veiller sur eux.

- « Attention derrière toi ! »

Trop tard, quelqu'un la surprit en lui enserrant les deux bras et en la tirant en arrière. Puis brusquement, elle entendit des coups.

Elle se réveilla et réalisa qu'ils ne venaient pas de son rêve. La jeune femme se leva rapidement et alla ouvrir. C'était son frère.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Le petit dej' est prêt, répondit-il nonchalamment.

- Quoi ? C'est toi qui l'a préparé ?

- Non, c'est Ichiro et la fille aux cheveux marrons, dit son frère.

- J'aurai dû m'en douter »

Son frère partit et elle en profita pour prendre une douche. Elle ouvrit ses volets et regarda la grange. Apparemment, ils étaient encore à l'intérieur, enfin d'après ce qu'elle en put voir, le patron antipathique et son assistant potassaient des piles de papiers.

La voyageuse descendit et prit son petit déjeuner en compagnie de l'employé de son père et de la fille aux cheveux courts. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien (cela devenait presqu'une habitude lorsqu'elles se voyaient) alors que le jeune homme restait à côté sans oser parler.

Dans l'après-midi, le patron convoqua tout le monde et posa encore quelques questions. Lorsque cela fut terminé, la voyageuse attrapa la jeune employée.

- « Je ne comprends pas. J'ai l'impression que votre enquête n'avance pas. Vous ne nous dites rien, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas. Naru ... Euh ... M. Shibuya sait ce qu'il fait. Cette nuit, il n'y a eu aucun mouvement. C'est pour cela, qu'il vous a posé des questions supplémentaires, histoire de compléter les informations nécessaires. Il attends ce soir pour agir.

- Comment ça ? Agir ? Il va faire des rites ou je ne sais quoi ? S'inquiéta-t-elle encore plus.

- Parfois, les adolescents sont sujet à de grands stresses. Ils peuvent être causés par l'école, la pression des parents ou parfois par des phénomènes paranormaux. Dans ce dernier cas, ils « ajoutent » à ces phénomènes, ce que l'on appelle des poltergeist. Ce sont des esprits liés le plus souvent à des adolescents perturbés. Ils déplacent ou font disparaître des objets, et provoquent des bruits divers. Ces objets sont chauds au toucher alors si vous avez pu vous apercevoir de cela faîtes le nous savoir. C'est très important » expliqua-t-elle.

Elle fit une pause et poursuivit :

- Comme les températures relevées dans les différentes pièces de la maison sont normales, nous tâtonnons en essayant de trouver une autre piste ».

Deux jours passèrent sans que l'équipe trouve le moindre indice. Le patron commençait à les accuser de les avoir fait venir pour rien en lançant des petites répliques désobligeantes. Aussi, lorsque la jeune femme reçut son septième sous-entendu de la journée, elle craqua. Elle fut obligée de sortir prendre l'air dans le jardin pour se calmer et ne pas l'assommer alors que toute l'équipe était dans la grange. Cependant, la sonnerie à la porte d'entrée retentit quelques minutes plus tard. La voyageuse rejoignit son frère qui accueillait un couple et leur fille qui, soit dis en passant, étaient leurs voisins.

- « Bonjour. Entrez, je vous en prie, dit le frère de la jeune femme.

- Bonjour Jun. Bonjour Arina. Vos parents ne sont pas ici ? Demanda la femme en ne voyant pas d'adulte.

- Non, ils sont parti chez notre grand-mère pour passer les fêtes avec elle, répondit la voyageuse »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et la jeune femme prépara du thé et du café pour les invités. Lorsqu'elle revint, le couple était en train d'expliquer la raison de leur venue.

- « Cela fait deux mois que nous avons empruntés ces livres à vos parents et nous avons décidés de les leurs rendre avant les fêtes, dit l'homme en déposant trois livres sur la table basse.

- Nous n'allons pas rester longtemps. Nous ne voulons pas vous déranger, ajouta la mère.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça » répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles, ils discutèrent. L'employé de leur père les rejoignirent peu de temps après qu'ils entamèrent le sujet des études. Cependant, personne ne se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un dans la pièce.

Au moment où le couple annonçait qu'il devait partir, il y eut un instant de silence. Ils venaient tous de s'apercevoir de l'absence de leur fille.

- « Elle doit être montée. Attendez je vais voir » proposa la jeune femme.

Soudain, un cri aigu retentit dans toute la maison. La voyageuse accouru vers la source, ce qui la mena à sa chambre. La petite fille était recroquevillée dans un coin, tremblante et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. La jeune femme s'approcha d'elle et essaya de la relever. La fillette hurla encore plus. La voyageuse tenta de la calmer et de la réconforter. Cependant, un bruit attira son attention. Elle releva la tête. L'homme de ses cauchemars était debout au centre de la pièce. Il les regardait l'air étonné. Puis brusquement il disparu alors que les autres arrivaient en courant. La maman prit sa fille dans ses bras.

- « Je suis désolée pour ce désordre, dit-elle en la berçant.

- Que ... » commença la voyageuse.

Elle se retourna et vit le capharnaüm qu'était devenu sa chambre. C'était comme si une tornade avait tout dévasté. La fenêtre était ouverte et le vent faisait voler les feuilles partout. La jeune femme la ferma puis elle descendit avec le couple, leur fille , l'employé et son frère. Ils s'excusèrent encore et partir gênés.

Lorsque la porte fut close, la voyageuse se tourna vers son frère et lâcha :

- « C'était lui.

- Qui ? Demanda le plus jeune.

- Le fantôme, répondit la jeune femme.

- Esprit est plus approprié » dit une voix derrière eux.

Le jeune homme aux yeux perçants leur sourit.

- « Il semblerait qu'il y ait du nouveau »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans la grange à regarder un des écrans qui montrait ce qu'avait filmé la caméra dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne s'était pas trompée en disant reconnaître l'homme de ses cauchemars. Le patron restait les yeux fixés sur l'image la main sous le menton, demandant parfois de rembobiner le film en arrière. Personne ne dit rien pendant ce temps là qui paru long à la voyageuse. Puis soudain, la question tomba comme une bombe :

- « La petite fille que vous avez rencontrée lors de votre voyage ressemble-t-elle à cette fillette ? »

Il lui fallut du temps pour assimiler la question et pour en comprendre le sens. Tous la regardait en attente d'une réponse. Elle baissa la tête. Ils lui mettait la pression. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Puis soudain, ce fut comme une évidence. La fille de leurs voisins ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la petite, elle en était certaine maintenant. Elle releva la tête.

- « C'est son portrait craché, répondit la jeune femme.

- Ceci explique cela. Cela fait un moment que j'y réfléchis » lâcha le jeune homme surprenant tout le monde.

Il alla s'asseoir et se mit à relire ses feuilles. Un ange passa. Puis deux. Au troisième n'y tenant plus la jeune employée s'avança.

- « Naru ? Qu'as-tu trouvé alors ? »

De nouveau, le silence s'installa. Tout les regards étaient tournés vers le boss égocentrique. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, il releva la tête.

- « Naru ?

- Le père de la fillette est-il décédé ? Demanda-t-il sans regarder la voyageuse.

- Sa mère vivait seule depuis quelques temps. Elle m'a parlé vaguement de sa disparition donc je ne me souvient pas exactement de ce qu'elle a dit.

- Elle ne vous a pas évoqué son métier par hasard ? »

Plus les secondes s'écoulaient plus la situation devenait limpide pour la jeune femme. Il y avait un lien avec les deux affaires.

- Non, mais dans leur maison je me souviens avoir vu plusieurs maquettes d'avion et d'autres objets se rapportant à cela. C'était un véritable passionné »

Nouveau silence. Le patron relut plusieurs feuilles. Apparemment, il était sur une piste et la voyageuse essayait de son côté de reformer le puzzle. Son frère commençait à s'agiter, signe qu'il s'impatientait.

- « Arina ? L'appela-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda sa soeur.

Cependant, il ne put répondre puisque le jeune homme aux yeux d'aciers lui coupa la parole.

- « Cet homme est le père de la petite fille que vous avez rencontré lors de votre voyage.

- Saki »

Il la regarda surpris.

- « Elle s'appelle Saki.

- Et il essaye apparemment de la retrouver et en même temps de se venger de vous.

- C'est vrai que j'ai fais plusieurs rêves dans lesquels elle me parlait et me mettait en garde contre lui. J'avais l'impression qu'elle connaissait ses intentions. Je me suis dis que ce n'était que de simple rêves »

Cette remarque jeta un froid. Le patron et son assistant se jetèrent un bref regard et reportèrent leur attention sur elle. Désormais elle était scrutée minutieusement par les membres de la SPR.

- « Cela vous arrive-t-il souvent ? Demanda le boss.

- Pas régulièrement mais souvent en ce moment, murmura la voyageuse timidement.

- Et avant votre voyage, avait-vous déjà eut des rêves étranges de ce genre là ?

- Je ne crois pas, répondit-elle après un bref instant.

- Bien je crois que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. On vous rappellera lorsqu'il y aura du nouveau. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit » dit le chef soudainement.

Il retourna à ses papiers. Les autres autour de lui se regardèrent puis décidèrent d'un commun accord de sortir de la grange histoire de prendre l'air.

Lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte, le frère se tourna vers la voyageuse.

- « Eh bien, lâcha-t-il.

- Dites-moi, vous ne deviez pas « agir » la dernière fois, demanda la jeune femme à l'assistante en insistant sur le mot avec le geste des guillemets.

- Nous n'avons finalement pas trouvé cela utile. Les choses ont avancés d'une autre façon. Inattendu je l'avoue.

- Oui j'ai remarqué, rigola la voyageuse.

- Vous ne voulez pas aller dans la cuisine ? J'ai froid, dit le plus jeune.

- Jun » soupira sa soeur en s'exécutant quand même.

Deux jours passèrent sans qu'aucun signe anormal ne soit détecté par l'équipe. Noël fut fêté au grand dam de certains et à la grand joie de la majorité d'entre eux. Les parents du frère et de la soeur appelèrent ne se doutant pas qu'il y avait des « invités » chez eux ce qui les obligea à ne pas faire de bruit. Puis à la fin de la soirée, le patron insociable et n'ayant aucun sens de l'humour (son assistante lui avait fait une blague qu'il n'avait pas trouvé drôle contrairement aux autres) partit se coucher plus tôt. Son secrétaire voulut faire la même chose une heure après mais sa collègue n'était pas de cette avis. Bref, la jeune employée avait mit beaucoup d'ambiance (sans alcool bien sur sinon avec de la boisson je vous laisse imaginer son état) et au alentour de quatre heures du matin, ils allèrent tous dormir.

Le lendemain matin fut difficile puisqu'à neuf heures quelqu'un sonna à la porte. La jeune femme descendit les escaliers comme un zombi en boitant sur sa cheville blessée. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle fut surprise de voir son amie qu'elle avait croisée le jour de son retour de voyage. Elle lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait puis son interlocutrice lui apprit que le garçon dont elle avait été amoureuse et qu'elle avait revu récemment dans les boutiques, organisait une fête de nouvel an. Comme elle n'avait répondu à son message sur sa boite mail (elle ne l'avait pas ouverte depuis un petit moment), il s'était inquiété et avait demandé à la jeune femme d'aller chez elle puisqu'il était trop occupé. La voyageuse était aux anges cependant, elle devait refuser. Tant que l'affaire avec la SPR n'était pas réglée, elle était coincée avec eux. Coincée était le mot puisqu'une personne normalement constituée ne souhaiterait pas rester 24h/24 avec ce patron tyrannique. Donc elle répondit négativement à l'invitation et ferma la porte dépitée.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit l'employé de son père face à elle lorsqu'elle se retourna. Elle retint un cri et le fusilla du regard.

- « Tu m'as fais peur ! T'es fou !

- Je suis désolé.

- Oui et bien ne me refais plus ce coup là, répondit-elle sèchement.

- Et toi ? Quand est-ce que tu changeras de comportement avec moi et que tu me respecteras ? » répliqua le jeune homme en passant devant elle et en montant les escaliers.

Choquée par les paroles du garçon, la voyageuse resta quelques minutes à regarder bêtement les marches puis elle monta, elle aussi, se coucher, n'arrivant toujours pas à y croire.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

Frayeurs

_Puis alors qu'elle se sentait partir, elle entendit une voix d'homme réciter des chants religieux. Avant de sombrer complètement, elle perçu une autre voix, cette fois féminine dire. _

_- « Eh bien ! Apparemment, on arrive juste à temps ! »._

(...)

Cette nuit-là, quatre personnes étaient venu à leur secours. D'après ce qu'avait comprit la jeune femme, il y avait une médium, un prêtre, une miko et un moine. Les deux derniers ne correspondaient pas vraiment à l'image de ce qu'elle se faisait des mikos ou bien des moines. Ils étaient l'exact contraire.

Après que le prêtre ait exorcisé le père de la fillette, le groupe avait accouru dans la pièce voisine pour aider les blessés alors que la miko réanimait la voyageuse. Il lui fallu une bonne dizaine de minutes mais elle réussit tout de même en l'ayant légèrement amochée. La jeune femme se redressa doucement en sentant une vive douleur à ses joues. Le garçon trop content de la voir en vie la serra dans ses bras alors qu'elle étouffait et se frottait la peau de son visage endolori. La femme aux cheveux roux lorsqu'elle se fut assurée que la voyageuse allait mieux rejoignit les autres et s'affaira sur le frère de la jeune femme qui avait été simplement assommé donc il s'en sortait qu'avec une bosse.

Plus tard, ils étaient tous dans la grange à soigner les quelques égratignures du secrétaire, du patron et de la jeune employée pendant que la voyageuse se reposait dans la chambre de ses parents. Elle pouvait désormais rester seule puisqu'il n'y avait plus de danger.

L'équipe, qui comptait maintenant sept personnes, avait fait l'inventaire de tout ce qui s'était passé dans cette maison. Le boss égocentrique boudait dans son coin puisqu'il n'avait pas réussit à terminer l'enquête rapidement alors que les autres l'avait clos en cinq minutes. La jeune fille aux cheveux courts était heureuse de les revoir et donc l'ambiance était au beau fixe ce qui dégradait la mauvaise humeur de leur patron.

Le lendemain matin à sept heures, l'équipe rangeait le matériel dans leur camionnette. Il ne restait une semaine avant que les parents de la jeune femme reviennent chez eux. Cependant, quelques chose tracassait la voyageuse. Ce n'était pas l'arrivée de ses parents mais le Temple maudit. Ils l'avaient peut être oublié mais c'était de là que venait le problème. C'était le point de départ. La jeune femme aurait aimé qu'ils l'aident à trouver un moyen de délivrer le village et le Temple de cette malédiction. Elle regardait le patron vérifier tout le matériel. Elle soupira puis prit son courage à deux mains.

- « J'ai quelque chose à vous demander, lâcha la voyageuse alors qu'elle s'était plantée devant lui pendant plusieurs secondes sans qu'il lève son nez de ses feuilles.

- Je vous écoute.

- Vous vous rappelez du Temple dont je vous ai parlé ? Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui répondre et poursuivit : Il est maudit. C'est à cause de lui que l'esprit est venu jusqu'ici. C'est à cause de lui aussi qu'il y a eu beaucoup de disparitions inquiétantes et de morts dans le village.

- Et donc ?

- Et donc je pensais que vous pourriez aider les villageois à retrouver la sérénité et une vie normale, expliqua la jeune femme.

- Ne serait-ce pas pour soulager votre conscience ?

- Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Vous vous êtes enfui.

- Naru ! S'exclama l'employée qui avait suivit toute la conversation. Un peu plus de respect tout de même ! »

Elle se tourna vers la voyageuse qui affichait une mine indignée.

- « Excuse-le, sourit-elle à son adresse puis elle regarda son patron et lui dit : Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas ?

- On ne tutoie pas les clients » la rabroua-t-il.

Il partit vers le devant de la camionnette et la voyageuse, qui avait les larmes aux yeux, le fixa longuement. Elle voulait connaître la raison de son refus.

- « Comment est-ce que je peux le convaincre ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Tu devrais lui en reparler avec plus d'arguments peut être. Il est très têtu quand il s'y met celui-là » répondit l'autre.

Alors que l'égocentrique retournait dans la grange, la voyageuse décida de le suivre. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux.

- « Dites-moi au moins la raison de votre refus » ordonna-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse. Elle fixait le dos du bosse quand elle se rendit compte de quelque chose.

- « En fait, vous n'avez pas de raison, c'est ça ? »

La voyageuse commençait à s'impatienter. Il ne voulait pas l'aider et ne répondait plus à ses questions. Quel c* !

- « Vous allez arrêter de m'ignorer à la fin ?! Arrêtez de jouer au petit prétentieux ! Ça énerve tout le monde !

Elle reprit sa respiration et poursuivit.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un sale égoïste ! Des gens vont se faire tuer parce que Monsieur n'a pas envie de lever le petit doigt. Il préfère rester dans son confort et boire du thé. Mais vous savez un jour vous serez seuls ! Seuls parce que vous êtes aussi froid que méchant ! En fait, vous n'êtes qu'un sale con !

- Ça y est, vous avez terminé ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant. Ce n'est pas en insultant les gens que vous allez avoir ce que vous voulez »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. La main de la voyageuse partit toute seule. Cependant, lorsqu'elle vit la trace rouge sur sa joue, elle regretta aussitôt. Elle couru vers la sortie sans un mot. La jeune femme avait envie de pleurer tellement elle était en colère contre le jeune homme et elle-même. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle s'emporte aussi facilement ?

Alors qu'elle était debout au milieu de sa chambre en bazar, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était l'employé de son père, il avait du la voir monter comme une furie.

- « Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans la grange pour que tu te mettes en colère et que tu pleures comme ça ? »

La voyageuse éclata en sanglots. Le garçon la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire. Elle repensait aux villageois. La fillette lui manquait. Leurs visages souriants lui revint en mémoire. Enfin surtout celui de la petite puisqu'elle souriait tout le temps. Cependant, cela lui faisait beaucoup trop de mal d'y repenser. Alors que ses sanglots redoublèrent, la voyageuse s'efforça à se vider l'esprit. Rien de tel pour se calmer.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne bougent. Le jeune homme attendait que les larmes de la voyageuse se tarissent. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il s'écarta d'elle et l'observa.

- « Je n'aime pas quand tu es triste.

- Moi aussi, je n'aime pas quand je suis triste » rit-elle.

L'employé de son père lui sourit et embrassa le front de la jeune femme.

- « Maintenant, tu devrais aller t'excuser .

- Ah non alors, se buta-t-elle.

- Arina ... dit le jeune homme avec reproche.

- Bon d'accord, céda la voyageuse. Mais je veux quelque chose en échange.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Je veux que tu m'achètes tout ce que je veux, lança-t-elle malicieuse. Alors par où commencer ?... » le taquina-t-elle.

La jeune femme s'arrêta en voyant l'expression du visage de son interlocuteur et éclata de rire.

- « Je plaisante bien sûr !

- Tu me rassures, répondit le garçon avec un réel soulagement.

- Bon allez ! Il faut que j'aille m'excuser auprès du grand seigneur ! Dit-elle en sortant puis alors que son frère lui barrait le passage, elle ajouta : Un peu d'air, je vous prie ! Merci ! »

En descendant les escaliers, elle entendit son frère, étonné, demander comment il avait fait pour la mettre de si bonne humeur. Cependant, elle n'entendit pas la réponse de l'autre jeune homme mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. Son objectif était de s'excuser et par la même occasion convaincre le patron. Bon d'accord ça faisait deux objectifs mais elle se focalisait plus sur le deuxième puisque le premier pouvait peut être l'aider à atteindre le second. C'était bien compliqué.

La voyageuse ouvrit la porte de la grange mais ne vit personne. Tout le matériel avait été enlevé de la pièce. Elle se demanda si ils n'étaient pas déjà parti. Cependant, alors qu'elle arrivait dans le salon, elle entendit les voix des employés de la SPR qui se turent quand ils la virent. La jeune femme les interrogea du regard. La fille aux cheveux châtains s'avança.

- « Nous avons beaucoup réfléchit et nous sommes tous tombés d'accord »

La voyageuse n'était pas sûr de voir où elle voulait en venir.

- « Nous souhaitons t'aider ainsi que le village à retrouver la paix, répondit le prêtre à sa question muette.

- Nous voyons bien que cela te tracasse et te détruit de l'intérieur, ajouta la miko.

- Alors nous allons prendre l'avion ce soir et purifier l'endroit lorsque l'on sera arrivé, conclut le moine.

- Te joins-tu à nous ? Demanda la médium.

- Oui, répondit avec hésitation la voyageuse.

- Si tu viens, je viens, fit son frère qui venait de descendre.

- Moi aussi » renchérit l'autre jeune homme.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque la médium les interrompit :

- « Je sens une présence près de toi. Elle semble accrochée à toi » dit-elle derrière sa manche de kimono

La voyageuse était complètement abasourdie. Mais, elle se reprit.

- « Ne serait-ce pas la petite fille que j'ai rencontrée dans ce village ? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoirs, comme si elle avait besoin de la fillette pour la réconforter.

- Je pense que oui. L'esprit est un enfant, dit la brune puis ajouta après un bref silence. J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut te dire quelque chose »

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Le patron et son secrétaire entra.

- « Il est temps pour nous de partir »

Personne ne bougea. Ils le regardaient tous, guettant sa réaction.

- « Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

Son regard se posa sur la voyageuse. Cette dernière le soutint même si la panique montait.

- « Ne t'en prends pas à elle, fit la miko en balançant ses cheveux en arrière. Nous avons tous décidé de l'aider. Avec ou sans toi.

- Bien, répondit-il. Lin et moi nous nous en allons »

Cependant, la rousse ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle se jeta sur le secrétaire en lui agrippant le bras et dit.

- « Non. Lin reste. Lui aussi a fait le même choix que nous »

Voyant qu'il était seul sur ce coup, il se retourna et amorça un pas vers la sortie.

- « Très bien comme vous voulez »

Et sous les yeux impuissant de son secrétaire, le patron qui se croyait au-dessus des autres, sortit de la maison. Prise de regrets, la voyageuse courut à sa suite.

- « Attendez ! »

Il l'ignora encore une fois.

- « Je m'excuse de vous avoir insulté. Pardon. Je n'avais aucun droit de le faire et de vous obliger à m'aider »

Il se retourna et planta son regard indéchiffrable dans celui, suppliant, de la jeune femme.

- « Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite » répondit-il.

La voyageuse savait qu'il se fichait royalement de son sort mais le remercia tout de même. Elle le regarda partir à pied vers un arrêt de bus en se sentant coupable. Soudain, une brise souleva ses cheveux et en même temps une partie de sa culpabilité vis-à-vis des villageois s'envola. Ils allaient être enfin libérés de cette malédiction.

(...)

Le voyage en avion n'a pas été trop long contrairement à la dernière fois puisqu'à l'aller, l'excitation la dominait puis au retour c'était plutôt un mélange de sentiments mitigés. Ainsi, la jeune femme avait discuté avec la fille aux cheveux courts et avec la miko et s'était bien « amusée ». Enfin, elle avait oublié momentanément le malheur et le danger qui les attendaient à leur destination. De plus, une surprise à l'aéroport l'avait rendu heureuse. Le patron si fier de sa personne était venu. Vexé que personne ne lui ait obéit et mal à l'aise et de mauvaise humeur d'avoir été manipulé de la sorte, il n'adressait la parole à personne ou lançait des remarques acerbes aux courageux qui venaient l'importuner. On aurait dit qu'une aura meurtrière l'entourait. De ce fait, la jeune femme n'osa faire de commentaire ni l'approcher, fuyant ainsi ce boss tyrannique.

_À l'arrivée, tout le monde fut soulagé de sortir de l'avion. Deux taxis les attendaient à l'extérieur de l'aéroport et tous montèrent dedans. Il fut décidé de réserver deux ou trois chambres à l'auberge, au cas où leur entreprise prendrait plus de temps que prévu. De plus, comme personne ne venait dans ce village, ils avaient la chance de pouvoir faire cela à la dernière minute. _

Lorsqu'ils furent face à la battisse, la miko laissa tomber ses bagages (il y en avait beaucoup) et poussa une exclamation outrée.

- « C'est quoi cette auberge ? Elle est vieille comme le monde ! »

Le patron lui lança un regard qui voulait dire : « Si t'es pas contente, tu n'avais qu'à pas venir » et entra le premier. Les autres le suivirent laissant la rousse se débrouiller avec ses valises et sa mauvaise humeur.

Il réserva pour deux nuits non sans réticence alors que le propriétaire était ravi et monta l'escalier miteux. La voyageuse prit sa suite.

Il y avait trois chambres. Deux pour les garçons et une pour les filles. Le moine s'empressa de s'installer avec le frère de la voyageuse et l'autre garçon. Il n'avait pas envie de supporter la colère de son patron.

La chambre des filles était grande au grand soulagement de la miko. De plus, cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de ce plaindre pendant qu'elles s'installaient un peu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall et sortirent alors que la rousse et le moine se disputaient parce que celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de geindre.

- « Matzuzaki-san, Taniyama-san et Takigawa-san, vous allez interroger les villageois. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être plus, fit le patron d'un ton autoritaire ce qui mit fin à la discution quelque peu bruyante de la miko et du moine. Vous, Lin, Hara-san, Brown-san et moi allons au Temple » ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à la voyageuse et les deux jeunes hommes.

Son ton n'incitait à aucune contestation. De ce fait, tout le monde obéit sans toutefois prendre en compte la menace muette de leur patron.

La voyageuse se demandait si le trajet allait durer autant de temps que la première fois. Elle frissonna en se remémorant ce qui s'était passé. La panique monta.

Pendant que le boss et son secrétaire descendait le matériel dont ils avaient besoin, la jeune femme faisait les cent pas en boitant en dépit de la douleur à sa cheville. Son frère essaya de la calmer en vain.

Lorsque les deux hommes eurent terminés, la jeune femme releva la tête tellement rapidement qu'elle en eut le tournis. Puis elle les guida d'un pas chancelant vers la forêt. À la lisière du bosquet, elle leur expliqua ce qui s'y était passé, c'est-à-dire, le ralentissement du temps, son épuisement et ses chutes même si elle avait honte de ces dernières.

Son frère la taquina une grande partie du chemin. La jeune femme le soupçonna d'essayer de lui remonter le moral. Ce qui fonctionna. Cependant, plus les minutes passaient plus elle s'enfonçait dans de sombres pensées et sa bonne humeur s'effaça peu à peu. L'employé de son père tenta de la sortir de celles-ci mais en vain. Il resta à la regarder tristement impuissant.

Soudain, la jeune femme aperçut un bout du toit du Temple au-dessus des arbres. Ils s'approchaient. Cependant, elle été étonnée. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient marchés une bonne vingtaine de minutes contrairement à la dernière fois. Elle regarda derrière elle et vit les autres remarquer le toit comme elle plus tôt.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et ils atteignirent enfin leur destination. La voyageuse leur fit part de son étonnement quant à la courte durée du trajet. Cependant, son frère manqua à l'appel. Elle interrogea les autres mais elle ne reçut que des réponses négatives. La jeune femme cria son nom. Rien. La panique la submergea de nouveau. Pourvu qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

Puis brusquement des coups à la porte se firent entendre. On aurait dit que la personne qui frappait était complètement affolée. Le patron s'approcha mais ils s'arrêtèrent aussi vite qu'ils avaient commencés. Il posa la main sur le panneau de bois. Une voix hurla des paroles incompréhensibles. Une voix masculine. Soudain, la voyageuse la reconnut. Elle se précipita vers la porte alors qu'elle s'ouvrait toute seule. Et s'arrêta net. Elle mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Et alors que les autres courrait les rejoindre, elle hurla à plein poumons son désarrois et son épouvante. Face à eux, le frère de la voyageuse était pendu au centre du hall, son regard vitreux posé sur eux.


End file.
